To Know you
by Polley9
Summary: Can saving a young boy be enough to help him move on? Can the chance at a new life help him see that he is worthy of love? Gibbs and young Tony. Rated T for dark themes and mentions of child abuse. this is a father/son fic but is also angst,hurt/comfort, Family, Friendship. please read and enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS

Difficult.

The boy slowly worked his way down the black ally way his whole body felt like it was on fire. His chest hurt, his arm felt like there were several knives sticking out of it and the makeshift splint he had rigged for his leg was beginning to fall apart. He finally collapsed just behind a dumpster he was just getting ready to close his eyes when he heard the voices of two men arguing right in front of the dumpster suddenly there was a lot of struggling and then a loud pop and one of the men fell to the ground right in front of the boy, the other man bent down and checked to make sure the other was dead and then pulled a brown envelope out of the other mans pocket, them he noticed the boy sitting a few feet from them and with an evil glare said, "If you say a word I will kill you."

Before the boy could react the man reached out and hit him over the head with his gun. The boy gasped as stars exploded in his already pounding head and then allowed the darkness to envelope him.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs "Gibbs" to all who knew him stormed into the bull pen and grabbing his gear yelled "We caught a case lets move" his agents all snapped to attention and were quickly following on his heals his SFA Katelyn Todd was the first to ask any questions "What do we have?"

Gibbs took a swig of his now stale coffee and said "Dead petty officer found twenty minutes ago with a GSW to the chest and a little boy laying next to him unconscious."

This time his other agent Special Agent McGee asked "does the boy have any connections to the dead petty officer?"

Gibbs shrugged and said, "I don't know McGee guess we'll find out."

All three of his agents sighed and the third one Special Agent David Graceton said, "Looks like this one will be interesting?"

* * *

It took them all of fifteen minutes to reach the crime scene and by that time the local LEO's were struggling with the boy who was now awake and being difficult, it was evident that he wasn't allowing people near him, and was refusing to talk. Any time someone made a move to touch him he would quickly deflect and position himself a little farther out of their reach. Gibbs took a deep breath and then started issuing orders. "Kate photo's and evidence tagging, McGee sketching, measurements, and help Kate with evidence, Graceton I want statements and see if there is any available footage from security camera's in the area."

With that he left them and walked towards the boy. The boy eyed him suspiciously as he squatted down in front him. They stared at each other for quite some time before Gibbs took a candy bar out of his pocket and asked, "Are you hungry?"

He waited for the boy to nod then gently extended the candy bar towards him and waited for the boy to take it from him. Once the boy had took it he hungrily tore it open with his right hand and his teeth and then practically inhaled it. Gibbs noticed that the boy was only using his right arm, his left he was holding very carefully at his side. Gibbs cleared his throat and asked, "So what happened to you?"

The kid quickly glared at him and then diverted his eyes to his hands. Gibbs nodded and said, "Not a talker huh? That's ok me neither."

He could tell the kid was covertly checking him out and after about ten minutes of silence Gibbs heard a soft voice say, "I fell down some stairs."

Gibbs nodded again and said, "That's too bad. What's your name?"

The kid met Gibbs's eyes as he said, "Tony."

"Just Tony?" asked Gibbs with his head to the side. The kid nodded and Gibbs shrugged and said, "If you want I have more food in my car that you can have."

The boy nodded eagerly, Gibbs smiled and asked, "Do you mind if I help you up so that we can go over and get it?"

The kid looked suspiciously at him for a minute and then conceded, "Just my arm."

Gibbs nodded calmly but the kids' statement was sending warning signals flaring in his brain and his gut. He took this opportunity to examine the kids' physical state, he noticed that he was very light too light, and that he was hardly able to bear any weight on his right leg, his clothes were dirty but you could tell that they were quality clothes. Even his shoes were high-end sneakers. He also noticed that as soon as he was standing the kid tried to yank his arm out of his grasp but Gibbs held tight. The kid tried again but Gibbs's hold was too much for the kid. He got the kid to the end of the bus and hauled him up into the back of it. He then dug around in a bag and pulled out a bag of peanuts and another candy bar and handed them to the boy, and then produced a bottle of water.

The kid eyed him warily for a few seconds before grabbing the food and starting to scarf it down as fast as he could. Gibbs smiled slightly and said, "Slow down buddy I'm not gonna take it away and there's more were that came from."

The kid did not respond but tried to slow down his actions and began to chew his food a little more thoroughly. He was so busy eating that he didn't notice Gibbs signaling a man over to him. He looked up suddenly when a man with a strange accent walked up to him and said, "Ah yes Jethro is this the young man you were telling me about?"

The kids eyes shifted between Gibbs the strange man and the bag this man was carrying. Gibbs nodded, "Yah this is him. Says his name is Tony and that he fell down the stairs."

"Oh my, I guess we should just take a look then shant we."

Gibbs could see the kid getting anxious and said soothingly. "Don't worry Ducky here is a friend of mine he wont hurt you."

Tony still wasn't too sure but both men seemed like they were very nice and he wasn't getting any weird vibes off of them so he allowed the man named Ducky to come closer and look at his head. In the process of examining his head Ducky accidentally bumped into Tony's leg and caused the boy to hiss suddenly and pull away from him. Ducky looked down at Tony's leg and asked, "Tony is your leg hurt?"

Tony didn't respond and instead moved a little farther away from the men. Gibbs and Ducky looked at each other, Gibbs nodded that they should step away and Gibbs called McGee over to him and asked him to watch Tony. Gibbs and Ducky walked away a few yards before Ducky said, "He needs to go to the hospital Jethro. From what I can tell he at least has a concussion and has several lacerations, and I barley bumped his leg and did you see the way the he reacted? Some thing tells me there is more to his story."

Gibbs nodded, "Yah my guts been giving me a fit since I met him. Something is just off about the whole situation. I mean did you see his clothes and his shoes they are high end, but he looks like he hasn't ever had enough to eat. Something just isn't right. What was he doing out here Duck? And he is so scared he won't let people touch him, almost like a person who has been exposed to abuse long term. I don't like it Duck! Not at all."

Ducky smiled slightly and said, "Why Jethro I do believe that is the most I have heard you say in one setting. But I quite agree that the boy is hiding something and that he is very wary of people in general."

"Yah my guts sayin he isn't going to take going to the ER very well."

The old ME just shrugged and the men turned back to the bus and found that the young boy had fallen asleep on the floor. Gibbs glared at McGee when he saw that he didn't even put a blanket over him. McGee just sighed and said, "I tried boss he wouldn't let me get near him."

Gibbs walked to the boy lifted him up in his arms the kid stirred and moved slightly but didn't wake. Gibbs and Ducky managed to get half way to the hospital before the young boy woke up. He looked around confused for a few minutes and then bolted out of Gibbs's arms or at least tried to; the sudden movement hurt his already broke body and then the agent had his arms wrapped tightly around him holding him in place. Tony glared up at Gibbs and Gibbs returned the stare they remained like that until they pulled up in front of the hospital. As soon as he saw were they were Tony started to literally freak out. He pushed and pulled desperately trying to escape the hold of the former Marine.

It took Ducky and Gibbs ten minutes to get the kid out of the car and headed towards the ER. As they neared the doors to the hospital Tony landed a well-placed kick to Gibbs's leg that caused him to lose his balance and momentarily lose his grip on Tony, and Tony used this to his full advantage and he quickly removed himself from Gibbs's grasp and started running as quickly as he could which was not very fast due to his injured leg in the opposite direction of the hospital. He hadn't gone more than a few yards when he was strong arms wrapped securely around him and locked him in a vise like grip. He fought as hard as he could as he was forcefully carried into the ER room. He could feel his heart beating a thousand miles a minute. And his breathing escalated into hyperventilating.

Gibbs burst through the ER doors and yelled, "Hey we need help over here!"

Nurses and doctors popped their head out of various rooms and then a doctor about mid way down the hall said, "Bring him down here I can take him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS

Escape

* * *

Gibbs forcefully carried Tony over to the ER room. The kid was twisting and pushing at Gibbs but Gibbs was determined that the kid would get medical attention. Ducky and the ER Doctor followed quickly on his heels. Gibbs gently laid Tony down on the exam table but held him there by placing both hands on his shoulders and pushing him into the table. Tony was still trying to fight his way to freedom. When the ER doctor began trying to assess him, Tony went into over drive and kicked the doctor in the chest. The doctor flew backwards into a tray of instruments; as he righted himself he said, "Agent Gibbs I'm going to have to sedate him."

Gibbs and Ducky exchanges glances and then Gibbs said, "Do what you need to."

If they thought that Tony was struggling before they were greatly surprised when Gibbs suddenly went flying and Tony was off the table and half way out the door when Gibbs and a male nurse tackled him to the ground. The doctor was there and quickly inserted a needle into Tony's thy and injected the sedative. It took about five minutes for Tony to succumb to the medicine. Once he finally did they sat back and sighed in relief. All of them together lifted him and carried him back to the exam table. Gibbs and Ducky stood off to the side as the doctor and nurses took over and started to examine him. There was a collective gasp all around the room as they cut away his clothes and exposed his battered body. It turned Gibbs stomach to see it, he quickly and silently took Tony's clothes for evidence and then also began taking pictures of the abuse, with each picture Gibbs became more furious, all he wanted was to catch the SOB who had done this to the kid. They rolled him over on his side and a small cry escaped from one of the nurses. Gibbs positioned himself so the he could see better and what he saw made his vision go red as he snapped picture after picture of the kids back. Gibbs was brought out of his mental fuming by the doctor who was saying, "You and Dr. Mallard need to wait out side now while we finish the exam and do x-rays."

Gibbs nodded and he and Ducky silently walked out of the room and then sat in silence in the waiting room. Finally Gibbs could stand it no more and said, "Ducky would you mind waiting here with him? I am going to go back to the office and start on this case."

"Certainly Jethro I will update you if there are any changes." Replied Ducky with a small nod.

"Thanks Duck I'm putting him under protective custody and I will be sending down a guard for his room I don't want him to be left alone."

Ducky nodded and said, "Certainly Jethro. I understand."

With that Gibbs stormed out of the hospital intent on his mission.

NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS

Over the next day and a half the MCRT worked endlessly at analyzing and searching all the leads that they could. They worked on finding the perp who killed the petty officer and eventually arrested him, and searching for any leads on who exactly Tony was. Ducky had called Jethro several times giving him updates on Tony's condition as he was informed of them, it turned out that Tony had to have surgery for internal bleeding, he also had a dislocated shoulder and a severely broken leg that would also require surgery to repair, in addition to having a concussion and multiple lacerations most of them on his back, and there were definitive signs of sexual abuse. Gibbs couldn't help getting angry over every thing the kid had been put through. He was currently down in Abby's lab waiting for her to give him an update and when his cell phone rang, "Gibbs."

"Oh my Jethro I need you hear at the hospital now we have quite a situation brewing."

"Ok Duck I'm on my way."

He turned to leave when Abby yelled, "Wait! Wait Gibbs I think I have something!"

"Well what is it Abb's?"

"I got a hit on the kid. Come here. Come look."

She dragged Gibbs back to her computer and showed him the picture on the screen. It was definitely the kid. His name was Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. Gibbs quietly read the rest of the information. When he reached the bottom of the page he turned to Abby and said, "Print this off for me Abby. And tell Kate and McGee that I want every piece of information that they can get me on him and his parents I want bank accounts, friends, family, every thing! Leave nothing undone."

Abby gave him a mock salute and said, "On it my silver haired fox."

NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS

Tony was mad; in fact he was beyond mad he was pissed off. He was pissed that he was in the hospital, pissed that he was restrained to the bed, pissed that he had let his guard down, pissed that he had allowed those two men close to him. He was pissed that they had called in DCFS and they were now fighting over what was to be done with him. He didn't care any more he just wanted to get out of there. He hated hospitals they brought back to many painful memories and nightmares. He new he had to be patient for the right moment to present its self. And it did. Not much later a young nurse came in to check on him and as she was leaning over him he gently lifted a pen from her pocket. He quickly fashioned it into a lock pick. He effortlessly picked the lock on his one restraint since his opposite arm was securely wrapped to his chest.

He thought to himself, 'It's a good thing that I thought myself to work bilaterally.' and then maneuvered himself out of the waist restraint and then quickly untied his feet. This was not the first time he had escaped from a hospital. He had eloped many times before and was aware of what would and wouldn't alert the staff to his escape. Sitting on the side of the bed he quickly reached up and turned off all the machines; the heart monitor, and the IV drip, he ripped off the blood pressure cuff off his arm, and the O2 lead on his finger and then carefully and meticulously pulled out his central line IV. He then quickly stuck a large piece of gauze and tape over the site to stench the bleeding. He knew he had about five minutes to get gone before they would notice any thing wrong so he stood without thinking and promptly found himself on the floor. 'What the crap' he thought. Why the hell wouldn't his legs work? He pulled himself up using the bed for support.

He tentatively tried standing again and found that although still week he could at least bear weight. He carefully made his way over to the door and saw to his relief that every one was pretty much caught up in the argument down at the nurses' station and not paying attention to him, even the guard was turned so that his back was to the room and he was just far enough away from the door that he could easily slip behind him and not be noticed. He used all of this to his advantage and started to make his way down the hall. He had made it all the way to the elevator when the doors slid open and he met the cold blue eyes of the very man he was trying to avoid. He quickly began to back track but only succeeded in falling on his back causing him to let out a short but loud howl when his very sore back collided with the hard floor. He quickly started working his way back away from Gibbs while trying to catch his breath and keep from crying out as the stitches in his back ripped open.

In two strides Gibbs was standing over Tony and swiftly and as gently as he possibly could lifted him up off the floor and began walking back towards the boys room. He rounded the corner and came upon the scene of the doctor, the social worker and Ducky still arguing with every one was still congregated at the desk listening to the argument with the majority of the arguing occurring between Ducky and the social worker. Gibbs looked down at the boy in his arms and asked, "Have they been at it long?"

Tony shrugged he was so tired and beyond despair that his plans for escape were foiled and that he would now surely be under constant surveillance.

He flinched as a loud whistle pierced the air and Gibbs shouted, "HEY!"

Every one in the hallway stopped what they were doing and looked at him. The people he was most interested in looked slightly embarrassed when they saw who he had in his arms. Ducky was the first to respond and came bustling up to Gibbs saying, "My goodness what is he doing out here?"

Gibbs shifted tony slightly in his arms and said, "I don't know Duck. I found him down at the elevators. I think he was trying to escape. Where the hell is the guard?"

Gibbs looked pointedly down at Tony who had his eyes closed. Ducky hung his head and said, "Forgive me Jethro I abandoned my post and allowed him to attempt to abscond. As for the guard I am not sure what to tell you all I know is that he has not left this door way."

Gibbs moved his tense shoulders around and said, "It must have been important for you to have left him alone."

"Oh yes it was indeed," replied Ducky enthusiastically, "That woman over there," he implied with a shake of his greying head, "who calls herself a social worker was insistent on coming in and grilling the poor boy to pieces, and then she went on about how he was going to have to go spend time in a juvenile delinquency center until he can be appropriately processed and then housed with a foster family."

Gibbs's eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at the woman standing at the desk. He looked back at Ducky and asked, "She say all that in front of him?"

"Indeed she did Jethro. I tell you I have never been so shocked and I have never disliked a person more vehemently nor as quickly as I have her. I tell you she is as pompous and self-serving as they come, and as you well know Jethro I have met quite a lot of people in my life time."

Gibbs nodded and shifting Tony in his arms he realized not for the first time just how light he was. He sighed and said, "Help me get him back in bed Duck. I think he ripped open some of the sutures on his back when he was trying to get away from me."

"Oh my Jethro! Come, come quickly and lay him on his side."

Between the two men they had Tony situated on his side and hooked back up to all of the machines before his doctor and the social worker came back into the room. The doctor quickly apologized to Gibbs for being so distracted. The only one who was not sorry was the social worker who, stood impatiently in the doorway writing down notes on a pad of paper and then absently said, "I knew he was going to be trouble. I could tell as soon as I saw him. How am I going to place him now? It was hard enough with his age and now I have to add flight risk to his profile." She shook her head and continued, "Nobody wants to deal with a runaway."

Gibbs looked up at Ducky in shock and saw that he and the doctor wore the same expressions of distaste on their faces as they diligently worked on re-suturing Tony's back. Gibbs fixed a glare at her and said in his best gunny's voice, "YOU! GET OUT NOW!"

The social worker looked up and blinked at him in surprise and said, "Are you talking to me?"

Gibbs just fixed another glare at her and she quickly said, "As the child's legal representation I have to be present for all medical procedures and treatments."

"Out NOW!"

"Look I don't know who you think you are but there is no way that I will leave that boy in here by himself. It is my job to ensure his rights are being observed."

Gibbs couldn't contain himself any longer he let go of Tony's hand which he had been holding for moral support and quickly closed the distance between him and the social worker and taking her by the arm led her out into the hall and with a don't mess with me glare said, "I don't know who you think you are, but in my opinion you are the worst excuse for a social worker that I have ever seen, and I will be personally making sure that you are removed from this case and that another more appropriate social worker is assigned."

The social worker stood there in shock and then angrily said, "Just who do you think you are? You have absolutely no authority to make those kinds of threats. I could have you brought up on charges for that crap that you just spewed out."

Gibbs took a menacing step closer to the woman and said, "I am the lead investigator of this case! That boy is _my _responsibility; under _my_ protection until this case is closed and I'll be damned if I'll let an arrogant selfish snob treat him like he is a piece of garbage to be thrown around. And please I encourage you to file those charges and we will see how far they get."

With that he walked away leaving a very stunned woman in his wake.

OMG! I am so overwhelmed by all the alerts and favorites and all of the reviews thank you all so much. This is my first NCIS story so please leave me a review! Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS

Trusting

* * *

Gibbs walked back into the room and went and stood by Tony's side taking his smaller hand back into his larger one. He could feel as Tony tensed up and he locked drug filled eyes with his own. Gibbs gave one of his rare small lopsided smiles to the boy. Tony studied him for a few seconds longer then said, "You don't have to hold my hand. I can manage."

Gibbs cocked his head to the side and said, "Maybe you shouldn't have to."

Tony continued to study Gibbs for a few seconds but then in indifference shifted his gaze. Gibbs gave a slight shake of his head. He didn't like how detached and isolated this boy was. He had to force himself to not continue to think about everything that could have happened to make him that way. He mentally sighed and then went back to concentrating on holding as firmly as he could to Tony's hand; he could feel the pain and anxiety rippling through the boys body as if they were waves crashing on to the sand. Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand a little and said, "It's ok to say it hurts."

Tony looked at him like he had grown an extra head, and then shook his head as much as he could giving his position.

Gibbs sighed again and asked, "Why don't you tell me a little about your self?"

Tony looked at him again as if he was insane and then with a little smirk said, "Sorry I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

Gibbs tried to hide the sudden short burst of a laugh that escaped from him and then more seriously said, "Well its ok when it's for a federal investigation."

Tony looked uncertainly at Gibbs and then timidly asked, "Am . . . I . . . Am I going to be in trouble?" and before any one could reply Tony started talking quickly, "Cause I didn't mean to end up there it was an accident I fell and was really tired so I decided to wait there a few minutes to rest up a bit. But then those men came and started arguing and then the other one with the dark hair killed the other one and when he checked him to make sure he was dead he saw me."

Gibbs gently placed his hand over Tony's mouth and said, "Firstly You. Are. Not. In trouble. Secondly we already caught the man who committed the murder. And thirdly I want to know why you were there in the first place."

Tony narrowed his eyes at Gibbs and sighed heavily. Then looking down at the mattress began talking in a voice barley above a whisper said, "I . . . I live on the streets and I kinda got kicked out of my last dig so I had to find a new place and pickings are slim so that's why I was wondering around that late at night."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Why are you living on the streets?"

Tony stubbornly clamped his mouth shut and looked away from Gibbs. Gibbs sighed heavily and said, "Look I already know who you are."

Tony's eyes got so large that Gibbs thought that they were going to burst out of his head, but what he hadn't counted on was Tony becoming so worked up that he started hyperventilating and setting off all of the alarms. Gibbs gently laid his hand on top of Tony's head and said, "Hey calm down. You're not in trouble. I wont let him hurt you any more."

Tony's eyes held more pain and disbelief than Gibbs could imagine one person having. But then again he didn't really know the whole story behind Tony so he figured that he better not start jumping to conclusions. He looked down to Tony and saw that he was struggling with something so Gibbs jumped in and said, "You can ask me any question you want."

Tony eyed him for a minute then asked, "You . . . Haven't . . . You haven't contacted my father yet have you?"

Gibbs slowly shook his head and said, "No . . . Not unless you want us too."

Tony's eyes got larger and he frantically shook his head in the negative. Gibbs nodded in understanding he knew what he was about to do was technically hitting below the belt and these kinds of actions are what earned him that second B in his name but he really needed the kid to come clean so that he could take the appropriate actions. He hesitated a minute then said, "Tony in order for me to not call your father I need for you to give me a good reason as to why I shouldn't."

Tony narrowed his eyes at Gibbs again and Gibbs momentarily thought that if the kid kept it up they were going to be stuck like that permanently. Finally Tony asked, "If I tell you what happened you promise you wont send me back with him?"

Gibbs looked Tony directly in the eyes and said, "I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you from him. And I never break my promises."

Tony let out a long, sorrowful sigh that seemed to come from the very depths of his soul. After a few minutes he began talking in a voice that was just above a whisper, "We had a fight about four months ago. He . . . he was not . . . Happy because of a grade that I had gotten on a test. So he . . . umm . . . he nocked me around for a while and then he had one of the staff pack my bag and then he threw me out of the house. I have been living on the streets since then. I knew this time was different because before he would always allow the butler to come and get me by the end of the night but this time he told me that I was disowned and that he was no longer responsible for me and that he didn't want to see me again."

To say that the occupants of the room were shocked was an understatement. They were beyond shock they were horrified. Gibbs was the first to recover, he leaned closer to Tony and ignoring when the kid flinched, looking him straight in the eyes again said, "You did good kid." And with that he gently tapped him under the chin and then looking over at Ducky and the other Doctor said, "I have to get back to the office. Do what you need to make him comfortable and update me regularly. Ok Duck?"

"Of course Jethro."

Gibbs nodded and with that swept from the room.

NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS

Gibbs stormed into the office startling his agents as he did it. Before they could fully recover from their shock he barked, "Site rep now! And McGee I want you to draw up custody papers for me and get them signed by judge Mathis! Tell him I'm calling in a favor and that I want them in my hands by the end of the work day!"

"O . . . On it boss." Came McGee's stuttered reply.

Gibbs turned to Kate and looked at her like he was expecting something. Kate just shook her head and grabbing the remote turned to the plasma and began, "Ok so I did like you wanted and did an in-depth research on DiNozzo Sr. and what I found is very interesting. It would appear like he has multiple businesses going at once all under the main companies heading and at first look you wouldn't suspect that they were solid the only thing is once I got to looking a little deeper I noticed that all the address's for these smaller companies have the same area code which normally is no big deal but this area is not only to small to house so many business's but its all residential except for one building a warehouse. Now I did some faneggaling and managed to come up with some security footage from a traffic cam and this is what I found." She hit a button on the remote and footage started to run across the screen. They all watched as a large delivery truck pulled into the warehouse and you could see them opening the back of the truck and just before the door to the warehouse was fully closed you could make out the appearance of human feet sitting all in a row in the back of the truck. Gibbs spun and confronted Kate asking, "How long have you had this video?"

Kate looked back at him with large eyes and said, "I haven't we just got it right before you came in here."

"Call Fornell transfer the case over to him and make sure he has every thing we have on DiNozzo Sr. Graceton what do you have for me on the kids background?"

Graceton stood and taking the remote from Kate brought his research up on the screen saying, "Ok so I have found some really weird stuff Gibbs."

"Like what Graceton!?"

"Like there is no official birth certificate for the kid on file. I only know his age and birth date because of his school records. And look here these are all the times he's been taken to the ER each one has a different birth date and they range from either 12 years old to 13 years old. Its almost like the kid doesn't know when his birthday is, that or he just gives out the false info as say a security measure, but guessing from the state he was in when we found him I'm gonna go with the first one. Then there are also no medical records before school either; no vaccinations, no dentals, no checkups, nothing. It's like he didn't exist before he turned ten which is when he was enrolled in a private school for advanced children."

Gibbs shook his head and said, "There are just to many things not adding up. Graceton with me! Kate get ahold of the FBI! McGee get those papers ready for me to sign!"

And with that they all headed off in their assigned directions.

NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS

Gibbs was just turning the corner when he heard loud voices once again coming from the nurses' station. He looked and what he saw made his vision go red he picked up his pace and was almost at a jog by the time he got to his destination. He slid to a stop and came face to face with a very angry DiNozzo Sr. and his lawyer. DiNozzo gave Gibbs a haughty look and didn't even acknowledge Graceton. Gibbs took a deep breath to steady himself and asked, "What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

DiNozzo simply nodded at his attorney, the attorney in turn took papers out of his bag and said, "My client Mr. DiNozzo is here to claim his son one Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. and would these are the legal papers signed by a judge that will allow us to take him from your custody and place him in a facility of Mr. DiNozzo's choosing."

Gibbs grabbed the papers from the lawyer and quickly scanned them he noticed that the place of choosing was actually a hospital for the mentally unstable. He quickly looked up at the two men with fire burning in his cold blue eyes. His stare was so intense that both men unconsciously to a step backwards. Gibbs leaned into them and growled, "HE IS NOT mentally UNSTABLE! And I am happy to inform you that no matter how many judges you have sitting in your pocket a federal investigation takes precedence over all else."

DiNozzo Sr. took what was supposed to be a menacing step towards Gibbs but found himself restrained by his lawyer, the man just shook his head and said, "That will not get you what you need Anthony."

DiNozzo Sr. shook off his hand and turned abruptly to face the opposite wall. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. The tense silence went for about ten minutes neither of the men were willing to back down. Graceton thought from his position blocking the door to Tony's room that they might actually be losing the ability to breath the air was so filled with tension. Just when he thought it was going to last forever, the sight of McGee running around the corner with a triumphant look on his face made him smile and he did a silent happy dance in his head. Gibbs momentarily took his attention off of Sr. to look at McGee and ask, "Did you get it McGee?"

McGee nodded and said, "Sure did boss and I did you one better the judge ordered a restraining order against Mr. DiNozzo and all of his associates and employees, they are not to be within five miles of Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Oh and the judge made you his temporary legal guardian until the court date, which unfortunately boss couldn't be until January 15th of the new year boss."

An evil grin spread across Gibbs's face at all of this news as he took Sr.'s expressions Gibbs turned back to McGee and said, "Yah did Good McGee."

"Thanks Boss." Replied McGee with a huge grin.

Sr. began to huff and puff and eventually yelled, "By what rights have you to take my son away from me?"

Gibbs clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides and in a low menacing voice simply said, "Child abuse, and Negligence."

With that Sr. lost all control of his temper and flew and Gibbs in a rage. Gibbs simply deflected and then put Sr. down on the ground and cuffed him saying, "And now I have you on assault of a federal officer. McGee! Graceton! Take this scumbag out of here and call Fornell to come pick him up."

Gibbs waited out in the hall until Sr. and his lawyer had cleared out and then went to check on Tony. He was kinda shocked to see so many people standing around him in a protective shell. He looked at Ducky and asked, "What the hell happened Duck?"

"Well Sr. and his lawyer came marching in here and tried to take young Anthony with them thankfully there was so many people here that responded when the machines started going off due to being disconnected. We all rushed in here and stopped them before too much damage was done . . ."

"Wait! Damage? Those bastards hurt him?"

"Well just some new bruises, but more importantly they upset him mentally, so much so that we had to sedate him heavily to calm him down."

Gibbs just shook his head and said, "Tell the Docs that I'm gonna be here now and I won't be leaving any time soon." While he ran a hand threw Tony's overly long hair.

NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS

Later that night Gibbs sat next to Tony's bed; one hand holding a cup of coffee and the other holding onto the kid's hand and in his lap laid an open folder with detailed reports of past and present injuries and all documented hospital visits. He could feel his anger rising as he read through the list in its entirety. The kid had been sent to the ER a total of twenty six times in the past three years, and twenty of them were classified as sports related injuries. Gibbs had shown Ducky the old x-ray images and he had confirmed Gibbs's suspicions that the types of injuries and their placements did not correlate with being received while playing games. He also noted that only one time had it been reported to social services and that the doctor and nurses who reported the abuse were promptly fired from the hospital. Again he felt a new surge of adrenaline as his anger surged up a notch. This he thought was were the justice system was flawed and people who had no respect for it got their basis for hating it. How could you not grow to hate and distrust it when it turned its back on you! When you were so clearly crying out for it to do its job and protect you! Without thinking he violently pushed away from his spot by the bed and stood to start pacing. In the process of doing this he startled his young charge. The kid jumped as much as his bruised and battered body would allow him to. He quickly and anxiously looked around the room his eyes giving away just how terrified he was. Gibbs quickly put a soothing hand on the Tony's head and whispered, "Hey . . . Hey its ok . . . It's just me moving around."

The kid groggily nodded and relaxed back into the mattress, allowing his head to lull to the side he sighed heavily and then in a whisper said, "Trust you Gibbs."


	4. Chapter 4

First of all just wanted to say a huge THANK YOU to all who have alerted and put me on your favorite author, and story lists. Also to those of you who have been so kind as to leave a Comment/ Review and extra special **THANK YOU! **I love it and appreciate all of your guys' support it just makes my day. So with out further delay here is the next chapter. Oh and have a happy holiday. =))

**CHAPTER 4**

**Getting Settled **

Tony sat in what he now considered to be his new prison it had been two weeks since the incident with his father at the hospital, and it had been one week since he had been released from the hospital and had come to live with Gibbs. He still wasn't sure just exactly how he felt about it. He wasn't used to having someone care enough about him to actually care about whether or not he actually did what he needed to do and follow all of the instructions. It had been an interesting first week; that first day that he had been released from the hospital had proven interesting. When Gibbs and Ducky had come to collect him they had brought with them a wheelchair to ride in. Tony had been incredulous never in all of his hospital stays; and there had been quite a few, had he ever had to use a wheel chair and he wasn't about to start or so he thought.

_~~~Flash Back~~~_

"_Yes."_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Why? I can walk. I'm not an invalid Gibbs."_

"_You are to weak to walk all the way out to the car. __**Besides **__it is hospital policy that all patients use a wheelchair when leaving."_

"_No!" _

"_That's it!"_

_Gibbs quickly came around from behind the chair and in a movement so fluid it was almost effortless he scooped Tony up in his arms and placed him down gently to avoid aggravating his sore back in the wheel chair. Tony quickly recovered from his shock and tried to stand up but Gibbs gently placed his hands on Tony's shoulders and looking him straight in the eye's said, "Stay." _

_It was an order and Tony knew it, and there was just something in the way he said it that made Tony realize that it would be in his best interest to do as he said. So doing what he did best when he was uncomfortable he reverted back to humor. He gave Gibbs a sarcastic smile and let out a small dog bark. Gibbs tried but couldn't quite hide the smile that instantly spread across his face. Gibbs reached out and gently head slapped Tony while saying, "Smart Ass."_

_Tony just shrugged and continued to smile._

_~~~End Flash Back~~~_

That had been just the beginning of their butting heads and Gibbs winning the arguments, but not for lack of trying on Tony's part. After they had gotten back to Gibbs's house it was pretty much quiet for the next few days mostly because Tony was still recovering so all he did was sleep and ate when Gibbs force-fed him. Even just the memory of Gibbs sitting there glaring at him with a bowl of cream o-wheat and a protein shake in his hands made him grimace he didn't think that he had, had that much to eat at one time in years. Which was probably why Ducky and his other doctors were so concerned _APPARENTLY_ it was a bad thing that you could see every detail on your ribs and spine. So now Gibbs was coming in every four hours with a bowl of hot cereal that when made a certain way was packed with like 1000 calories a serving and a protein shake. Tony was pretty sure that if he saw one more protein shake he was gonna puke. He still wasn't sure why he couldn't have normal food; he would have given his good arm for a big old slice of sausage and pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. He did vaguely remember Ducky saying that he had to be on the mushy stuff for about a week because he had gone so long without eating that his stomach couldn't handle regular food.

He sighed as he let his eyes roam around the room and he remembered the third day that he had been here it was like a switch had been flipped Tony had gone from sleeping around the clock to alert and restless and pushing all of Gibbs's buttons most unintentionally and some intentionally, like when he decided to get up and explore the other day he had felt loads better so it didn't occur to him right away that his body was still to weak to tolerate a lot of activity, so he ended up stuck standing in the middle of the room on one leg because he did remember that he wasn't supposed to put any weight on his broken leg, so too far away from any supportive piece of furniture to help him he had no choice but to sit rather ungracefully on the floor jarring his broken ribs and his bad shoulder and, landing soundly on his very sore back. This had gotten him a spectacular glare from Gibbs and an extremely long-winded lecture from Ducky. But he absolutely refused to take the pain medication that the doctor had prescribed for him. That was still a sticky issue; he didn't like it and fought and argued with them about it but Gibbs and Ducky had made it perfectly clear that they had no problem trussing him up like a turkey and forcing it on him be it by mouth or injection. Ducky informed him that there were several different types of pain medication and that it came in many various forms. So if he didn't want to experience a different rather unfortunate way of administering it then he had better quit arguing about it.

Tony sighed; that had been two days ago and now he was even more bored and grumpy than before. He hated being stuck in a bed like a . . . a week person. It was just intolerable. He needed to be active to move to keep his brain engaged. He couldn't even watch T.V.! There were no decent shows on during the day unless he was going to watch soap operas and he figured he'd rather gouge his eyes out than watch that crap. And he didn't have any of his things so he couldn't watch his movies and he couldn't read any of his favorite books. Despite popular belief he was actually an avid reader almost to the point of being a bookworm, he loved how he could lose himself in a good story. It had helped when his parents would fight before his mother died and then after his mothers death when his father would focus all of his attention on him he would take a couple of books and then hide out in one of the many spare bedrooms until he was either found or forgotten about. So it came to be that other than his movies he would rather read a book than watch T.V. so here he sat bored and alone because Gibbs was down stairs somewhere probably getting ready to come up and force feed him some more mush and protein drink. He suddenly realized that he had to use the bathroom. He looked around quickly wondering where he had put the walkie-talkie that he had been given to communicate with. Spotting it on the far side of the bedside table he reached out for it but only succeeded in pushing it off the table onto the floor. He sighed heavily and thought about calling out for Gibbs but that thought was quickly pushed aside as his fathers voice resounded in his head calling him weak and useless, and a waste of space. He quickly decided that he was gonna show all of them that he could take care of himself. He quickly levered himself onto the side of the bed and he sighed as he looked down at his leg. The stupid thing was encased in hard plaster from mid thy all the way down to the very tips of his toes. He mentally shook himself, he couldn't afford to het caught up in his negative thoughts at the moment. So taking a deep breath and using momentum he pushed himself and turned to sit in his wheel chair in one fluid motion. He landed a little harder than he intended to and let out a small oomph as his back made contact with the back of the wheel chair. Feeling a rush from having successfully moved into his chair from his bed by _HIM SELF_ he quickly wheeled himself into the on suite bathroom. He was suddenly very happy for the way Gibbs had widened the bathroom door for him. In fact there were a lot of changes that Gibbs had made to his house to accommodate him and his needs. Tony shook his head over that he was uncertain how to take all of Gibbs and Ducky's kindness, it quite frankly disturbed him that they were so nice to him without an obvious reason. He quickly shook if those thoughts too not really wanting to focus on any of his emotions, and did his business and then started backing his way out of the bathroom. He figured that he was about half way out when he collided with something soft yet solid. He slowly turned around to find both Gibbs and Ducky standing behind him looking quite annoyed. Gibbs just shook his head and with a small smile said, "See Duck I told you he needs to be watched constantly." As he steered the chair the rest of the way out of the bathroom and turned it so that it was facing the bed.

Tony became indignant at that and cried out, "What! That is so not true! I tried to call you for help but the walkie-talkie fell off the table so I tried and made it _SUCCESSFULLY_ might I add. I don't know why your all upset its not like I hurt myself."

That earned him a head slap, Tony turned slowly around to face Gibbs with narrowed eyes and met Gibbs's returned glare dead on. He wasn't sure but he felt like he should be having more of a reaction to those head slaps, but in all honesty he kinda liked them. He felt like it was a nice way to redirect him with out having to be too abrasive, besides he didn't really consider that a hit compared to some of the ones he had taken off of his father, but he sure as heck wasn't going to let Gibbs know that. So he was just about to make some kind of snide comment when Ducky quickly cut him off saying, "Yes well young Anthony it is not the fact that you didn't hurt your self this time it is that you are still at a risk_ TO_ hurt your self so to be sensible about it and try to avoid any further injuries that could very well land your buttocks back in the hospital for a much longer stay the second time around it is a rather good idea to have some one to assist you." He held up his hand to stave off the young mans protest and taking a slightly softer tone said, "It is not because we don't think you are capable of doing it. It is just that we don't want you to get hurt again and it really is just good common sense seeing as half of your limbs are none operable right now."

Tony sighed dramatically and said, "Fine, but I am so bored can I at least come down stairs? It sucks having to stay up here I have nothing to do no movies to watch, no books to read I don't even have a computer to work with, I don't even have my music. Nothing I have nothing to do up here and I can't sleep any more."

Ducky just smiled wantonly and said, "Well we'll just have to bring some things up here for you. What kind of books do you like to read?"

And Ducky being the smooth talker that he was, was able to distract the young boy by engaging him in a discussion about the kinds of books he liked to read while doing his assessment of all of his wounds, at least that was until he went to move Tony's shirt. Tony reacted purely on instinct. As soon as he had felt the hand on his shirt he had flashed back to a time when another person had stuck his hand under his shirt and the outcome had been lest than pleasant. He quickly reacted by pushing as hard against Ducky as he could, sending him self flying back and crashing into the wall while sending Ducky flying back into the bedside table. Gibbs quickly went to Ducky's side and helped to sit him up they both looked at each other before fixing their gaze on the young boy that was now siting as curled in on himself as he could, rocking back and forth with his good hand tightly gripping his hair and mumbling incoherently. With out taking his eyes off of his young charge he whispered to Ducky, "What do we do now Ducky?"

"We will have to try and calm him down if he can't on his own then we will have to sedate him." replied Ducky in a very soft voice. He too kept his eyes locked on the young boy.

Gibbs sighed and said, "I wondered when we would see some of these issues start to come out."

Ducky nodded in agreement saying, "I too thought that he was dealing as he once told me, a little to well. I quite honestly am surprised that we haven't seen more issues arise."

As he finished saying this Gibbs looked suspiciously guilty. Ducky raised an eyebrow at him and was about to question him further when their young charge seemed to come out of his stupor. Gibbs was quickly there at his side talking to him like he had done this many times before.

Ducky stood back and watched as the two interacted, he noticed as Gibbs comforted the boy in a way that the good doctor had really never seen form the man, it was like a father tending to his distraught child. Ducky knew about Gibbs past and what he had lost and it did his heart good to see his best friend be able to have that experience again. He also noticed how the young boy responded to Gibbs's administrations, he was still stiff because of the discomfort at being touched and yet he welcomed Gibbs's hand on his neck almost as if it grounded him, allowing him to determine reality from the disturbing images he was forced to relive in his mind. He noticed that with Gibbs there at his side Tony was calmer and began to respond to his voice and soon he was able to lift his head and he tiredly sighed relaxing slightly back into the chair from his hunched position. With out a word from any one of them Gibbs helped the drained young man back into bed and settled him comfortably. Gibbs rested a hand on the boy's head and said, "Rest. We will be back later."

Tony nodded mutely and then closed his eyes and was asleep. Gibbs looked at Ducky and motioned for him to follow him out into the hall. Gibbs took one more look at his charge before he stepped out too closing the door only partially behind him so that he could hear if Tony needed him.

Gibbs leaned against the opposite wall from Ducky and let his head fall back against it. A true sign in the other mans opinion that his good friend was indeed exhausted. But he knew better than to confront him about it so he bid his time and was rewarded for soon Gibbs sighed again and said, "He's been having nightmares ever since this whole mess started. The sleeping pills they keep him from remembering it in the morning. Its bad Duck; I mean I have seen nightmares from men coming back from over sea's but . . . but these are more like night terrors. He thrashes around, cry's out, and is violent. Then in the morning it's like he has no memory of it, that or he is just too embarrassed about it and is pretending; of course I've never really confronted him about it either. Hell Duck I don't know what to do."

Ducky nodded and after a minute asked, "How dose he calm down from these night terrors?"

Again Gibbs looked slightly guilty, saying, "I go in and I do pretty much what I just did in there, I talk to him, rub his neck, stay with him until I'm sure he had gone back to sleep. Then I get up and wait in the recliner by the bed, keeping some sort of contact with him during the night. It helps with his restlessness and it seems to help him sleep."

"Well Jethro I think we were both aware that young Anthony is going to need therapy eventually, but I think that it is painfully obvious that he needs it sooner rather than later."

"Yah I know Duck but I think Tony has the same aversion to therapist as I do. They mentioned it to me while he was still in the hospital and he over heard us talking about it and it was like some one lit a fire under that kid. He went ballistic trying to leave, swearing, and became almost violent."

"Jethro why didn't you tell me? As his physician I need to know about these kinds of things."

"I know Duck. It was just that, it was over almost as soon as it happened I went in calmed him down told him that it wasn't going to happen. And that I wouldn't let anything happen to him again." Gibbs rubbed his hands over his face,  
"I think that . . . He needs help . . . I'm just not sure how to go about getting it. I mean I avoid therapist like they're the plague, so I have no idea who is and isn't a good choice."

"You know Jethro I think that Katelyn's sister, Dr. Cranston would be a very good choice in this situation. I have read many of her reports one of them being a special study she did on the behavior issues of abused and abandoned children."

"Do you think Duck that she would come down here? To the house that is, I just think that Tony would be able to handle a familiar environment rather than a strange office."

Ducky shrugged and saying, "I don't know why she wouldn't Jethro, we are dealing with a very special case here. And if it's in the best interest of the child I am sure that she would do what is necessary."

Gibbs nodded and after a moment of silence said, "Call her up Duck lets get this going before I change my mind."

The men walked down the stairs with Gibbs and Ducky each pulling out their phones at the same time and then splitting into opposite directions at the bottom of the stairs. Ducky headed into the living room while Gibbs headed towards the basement. In a matter of seconds the voice he wanted to hear on the other end answered, "Hello?"

Gibbs took a deep breath and said, "I'm calling in a favor."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS

**First of all just wanted to say a great big huge thank you to all of you who have left a review and have favorited and followed my story it means a lot to me. So THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Honesty in all Things**

Tony sat on the edge of the bed. He was contemplating his chances of escape. Today was the day where he had to go to his cursed doctors appointment. He cringed even at the thought of it. He was pretty sure that Gibbs would skin him alive if he tried anything so he had no choice but to do it. He hated doctors in all forms except for Ducky, Ducky was cool. He was a nice man and he didn't give Tony any bad vibes, so he felt that it was ok to trust the kindly old gent. He stopped for a minutes and wandered why? It occurred to him after a few minutes of contemplating that it was because Gibbs trusted Ducky! And he trusted Gibbs. So therefore his trust branched out from that one central point and extended towards Ducky. Gibbs had also told him that he was going to be meeting the rest of his team that coming weekend. Tony hadn't been so sure about that when Gibbs and Ducky had approached him about, but he trusted Gibbs completely and he was getting there with Ducky too so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He had met Abby and the guy called McGee the other day and found that he liked Abby almost immediately and after spending a couple of hours with McGee, relaxed around him too. Tony smiled at the memory of just a few days ago.

~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~

_Tony sat looking out the window from his recliner. They still wouldn't let him sit in his wheelchair for any longer than it took to go from the bed to the bathroom and back. He was bored again, Gibbs had told him that he had a surprised for him but that it would take a few days for it to come. That was exactly three days ago. At first he was wary of accepting the gift, the idea that any one would willingly do some thing for him 'just because' was still a concept that he had a hard time accepting. But happen it did. It was another typical day, he was holed up in his room being bored and having nothing to do. So he had begun to count the cars as they passed on the street below, to help pass the time away. His interest was captured when he noticed a black hearse pulled up in front of the house. He watched as a woman and a man got out of the car. The woman was dressed in a red mini skirt and a black t-shirt with skull and crossbones on it, she also wore a spiked dog collar and thick black leather studded armbands. Her hair was pulled back into pigtails and she wore black lipstick. The man was dressed in simple jeans and an MIT sweatshirt. Tony smiled as he caught wind of their conversation, "Crying out loud Abby! Do you have to hit so hard?"_

_Tony smiled wider at that, "I'm sorry Timmy I'm just so excited!"_

_Tony's eyebrows shot up a little at the mans name, he just shook his head and continued to listen in on the conversation, "Yah well try to curb your enthusiasm."_

"_Oh come on Timmy I know your excited too." _

"_Um I don't know about that Abby."_

"_What ever! I know you are. You're just hiding it."_

_Tony chuckled at that statement but his merriment soon ended when he realized that they were heading towards the house both of which were carrying large boxes of stuff. His heart began to pound in his ears when he heard them being greeted by Gibbs down in the living room. _

"_Hey Gibbs."_

"_Hey Abb's. Did you get all of the stuff?"_

"_We sure did! You should have seen their faces when we showed up to crash the FBI's search party. I have to tell you Gibbs the kids got some really awesome stuff!"_

"_Abby how many Caff-Pows have you had today?"_

"_Only two. I swear! Can I see him now? Please, please, please Gibbs! I promise I wont scare him."_

_Tony missed the rest of the conversation because his vision was beginning to go grey on him, and the rushing sound in his ears was getting louder. He hated meeting new people! He had been conditioned to hide from people. His father had made it very clear that he was to make himself scares at all times. _

_He didn't realize that he was hyperventilating until he felt Gibbs's hand on his shoulder and heard his voice speaking gently to him. He slowly began to calm down and after a few seconds drew in a shaky breath and whispered, "Thanks. Sorry about that."_

"_No problem. I have some friends here from work that have some stuff for you, is it ok for them to bring it in?"_

"_Stuff? For me?"_

_Gibbs realized that the kid had probably never been given anything in his whole life that didn't have strings attached to it. He sighed internally and said softly, "Yup for you. Is it ok if they bring it in?"_

_Tony looked nervously at the people waiting in the door way and then back at Gibbs and asked, "Are you gonna stay?"_

_Gibbs flinched internally he hated to see the kid so upset about something so simple as meeting new people. It only served to increase his desire for justice. He mentally shook himself to keep from going down that path. He looked back at Tony and giving him a lopsided smirk said, "Sure will."_

_Tony gave him a relieved sigh and shaky smile, "Ok."_

_Gibbs nodded and said, "Ok Abby you can come in now."_

_Before Tony knew what was happening there was a blur of black and red heading towards him, and for one terrifying moment he thought she might bowl him over. But she stopped about a foot in front of his chair. She stood there with her hands behind her back and looked at him, after a minute of starring at each other she couldn't help her self and began to ramble. "Hey my name is Abby, I work with Gibbs. It is so cool to finally get to meet you."_

"_High my name . . ."_

"_Oh I already know your name, so you don't have to tell me unless of course you want to then by all means please go ahead. Gibbs told me that your not big on being touched but I have wanted to give you a hug ever since I saw you."_

_Tony stared at her like she was going to spontaneously combust on him. He must have waited to long to answer her because she took a step closer, saying, "Well?"_

_Tony shook his head and asked, "Well what?"_

"_Can I give you a hug? See I'm really big on giving hugs."_

_Tony looked uncertainly at Gibbs for a minute; Gibbs just smirked at him and then shrugged his shoulders. Tony looked back at Abby how was waiting with an eagerly, impatient look on her face and said, "Um . . . I guess so."_

_Before the sentence had even completely left his mouth he found himself engulfed in a smothering hug. They stayed like that for awhile finally Gibbs cleared his throat and said, "Ok Abbs' back off."_

_Abby released Tony from her grasp and spun on Gibbs signing, "I'm only trying to get him to relax a little Gibbs."_

_Gibbs sighed and signed back, "Your gonna have to go slower Abbs'. He's not used to it."_

"_I know Gibbs that's why I did it. To help him get used to it, besides its always nice to get an extra long one."_

"_Ease off Abby it's going to take time ok."_

"_Hey! It's rude to talk about a person when they can't understand you. Besides you would like it if I just started talking in one of the languages that I know. Tony had become decidedly more uncomfortable with their silent conversation about him and his issues, so he did what he did best he deflected it to a topic he could control more easily._

_Abby spun around to face him, sending her piggy tails flying; she placed her hands on her hips and said, "Just which languages do you know?"_

_Tony gave her a sly smile and said, "Well that depends on what kind of impression I'm trying make."_

_Abby's smile grew larger and she wiggled her eyebrows saying, "Oooo! A ladies man."_

~~~~~ End Flash Back~~~~~

Tony smiled at that memory. That day had been one of the best days that he had ever had. That day they had brought him all of his belongings from his old house.

They had managed to grab most if not all of his clothing even the really expensive stuff, they also brought all of his books, his entertainment system complete with Xbox and games, his entire DVD collection, his sound system and music, and his laptop which was technically brand new seeing as he had, had it less than two months. And to top it all off Gibbs had built him a set of shelves that covered all of his wall space.

Tony had been so overwhelmed that he hadn't known what to say; He had been for sure that he would never see any of his stuff again and when he confronted Gibbs about all he would say was, "I called in a favor."

He had spent the rest of the day talking with Abby and watching McGee and Gibbs set up all of his stuff. He had never been so happy as he was then. He wished he could stay that happy. But now he just felt scared and helpless, he stared out the window and thought about how much he really didn't want to go today, its not like he was getting the stupid sling off or the stitches from hell taken out. The most they were gonna do was measure his vitals and ask him stupid questions. The whole situation made him sick to his stomach.

He hated that he had these feelings; they made him feel like he was weak and helpless because when he got like this he had a hard time keeping himself in check and not being in control was something that he could not afford to let happen.

He must have been frowning because he was soon jolted from behind by a firm slap to the back of his head. He turned indignantly towards Gibbs asking, "What was that for?"

Gibbs just shook his head and said, "It's not going to be that bad."

Tony just snorted and said, "That's easy for you to say Gibbs your not the one who is going to be poked and prodded to within an inch of your sanity."

Gibbs just shook his head saying, "Drama Queen."

Tony managed to look horrified and offended at the same time and ground out, "I. Am. NOT. A Drama Queen!"

Gibbs just shook his head and nodded towards the wheel chair. Tony glared at him for a minute before he successfully levered him self over to the awaiting chair. They had just made it to the top of the stairs when Ducky entered the house. He saw them at the top of the stairs and called out, "Just one moment Jethro and I'll be right up."

Tony couldn't help it he automatically laughed a little every time he heard Gibbs's first name. He was instantly rewarded with a slap to the back of the head. Tony turned and glared at Gibbs; which Gibbs reciprocated.

Between the two men they managed to get Tony down and out to the car, where he sat stretched out across the back seat. Gibbs could see that the closer they got to the doctors' office the more quiet and withdrawn he became. It worried Gibbs that Tony's reaction to any stressful was to pull away and hide. He knew that he was gong to have to talk to him about it.

When they got to the doctor's office he pulled up and let Ducky off first so that he could get a head start on signing them in. Once he had Tony securely in the wheel chair he bent down and said, "Talk to me kid. What's eatin' at you?"

'_God'_ thought Tony, _'I really hate that he can read me so easily.'_ Tony sighed and whispered, "I . . . don't know what's going to happen."

Gibbs sighed internally at this statement. It was hard for him to see the kid so worked up over this. He himself was uncomfortable around doctors, but this; this was bordering on phobia. Wanting to say the right thing but not sure if he could Gibbs took a deep breath and said, "Tony you trust me right?"

"Yah." Said Tony with a small nod.

"Well then you trust me when I say that I've got your six."

Tony sighed and said, "Its not that Gibbs. I know you will be there and I know that Dr. Grant is a good doctor and that he won't hurt me. I know all of these things; I can rationalize them all out. I . . . I just don't know . . . how I will react, when I'm all stressed out and with all of the pain meds I'm on I cant . . . always . . . control my reactions to things. What if . . . what if I react like I did with Ducky?"

Gibbs was slightly in shock of everything that Tony had just revealed to him. He gently grabbed Tony's chin and looking him directly in the eyes said, "I want you to pay attention to what I am about to say. Are you listening?"

Tony nodded hesitantly.

"Good. Now I want you to listen to me. I have your six. I will not leave you're side the entire appointment. Do you understand?"

Again Tony hesitantly nodded his response and he felt marginally better, but he still held on to Gibbs's hand like it was a lifeline and he almost fainted when they were called back into an examination room.

Once back in the examination room a nurse with a clipboard followed them in saying, "Ok, I'm going to go let Dr. Grant know that you are here, meanwhile Mr. DiNozzo is going to have to strip down to his skivvy's, and then put on this gown. And I'll need a urine sample. Then I'll come back and just go over some routine procedures."

Tony stared at her for a minute in confusion, she had explained all of that in a record pace and his brain was still stuck on the fact that he was going to have to undress. Finally he asked, "I have to strip?"

The nurse looked at him over her glasses and in a, 'no nonsense' way asked, "That a problem for you honey?"

Tony very much wanted to say that yes! It very much was a problem, but the hand laid firmly on his shoulder reminded him that he didn't really have a choice. So with a grimace said, "I guess not."

The nurse smirked and said, "Ok then I'll be back in a few minutes."

It took a prompt from Gibbs to get him moving. They had all figured out pretty early on in the whole set up that Tony was a pretty independent person, and would do as much as he could by himself to the point of over doing it. But he and Gibbs had soon figured out a routine that allowed Tony to do what he could and allowed Gibbs to step in to keep Tony from hurting himself. So now they stepped back into that routine without really having to think about it.

After s few minutes of maneuvering Tony managed to get his shirt and sweat pants off. Gibbs could see Tony was beginning to freak out. His breathing was starting to speed up, and his eyes were beginning shift around, you could tell he was casing the place out in order to find the quickest and easiest escape routs. Gibbs just shook his head and cursed the people responsible for grinding that kind of response into him.

Tony was embarrassed but he took his clothes off and quickly put on the gown. He hated having people looking at him. He hated that they would see his body. He knew he had serious body issues but not the normal kind, he didn't want people to see him like this because he knew that he had horrible scars and when people saw them they were usually either disgusted by them or they wanted to pity him, and Tony didn't want to deal with either of those reactions, so he had learned from a young age to hide himself.

After Gibbs and Ducky helped Tony up onto the exam table, Tony laid himself back with a heavy sigh and flung his good arm over his eyes in a dramatic show. Ducky and Gibbs just rolled their eyes and Ducky very discreetly picked up the specimen cup and said, "Now would probably be a good time to get that urine sample done and over with."

They watched as Tony's chest rose and fell in a large sigh and then he quietly started, "How about we don't and say we did?"

Ducky laughed slightly and shook his head saying, "Ah I think not Anthony. I do believe it would be best to do as they ask."

Tony removed the arm from over his face and looking between the two men saw their identical looks of determination and rolled his eyes saying, "Yah what ever."

He figured it would be better to just not argue at the moment. He knew that he still had other torturous procedures to endure so he figured he better save it for something that really mattered. So without further complaint he gave the urine sample and just as he was repositioning himself the nurse walked back in saying, "Ok how's it going in here?"

Tony just shrugged. He wasn't really in the mood to make small talk. The nurse wasted no time in doing her job. Gibbs could see that the whole process was really starting to take a toll on Tony. He knew the kid didn't like to be touched, and within the space of an hour he had received more physical contact than he had in the last week.

The nurse took his temperature, and measured his blood pressure and pulse, counted out his respirations, did an eye examination, then measured and weighed him. Gibbs could see that Tony was quickly coming to the end of his tolerance for being manhandled, he watched as the nurse finally took a step back and said, "Just one more thing." As she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small blood draw kit and a handful of vials.

Gibbs; knowing Tony's aversion to all things pointy that were designed to be stuck in you, and wanting to avoid any reaction/ temper tantrum, quickly stepped up behind Tony and using one arm pulled him back tightly against his chest, and used his other arm to turn Tony's head away from what was happening. Ducky too was aware of Tony's phobia and quickly stepped in and held down his arm.

Tony; now having realized what was going to happen was trying his hardest to fight them off but for being older Ducky was deceptively strong and Gibbs was like fighting against pure iron. When he realized that he wasn't going to be able to get away from them he started to become frantic. He began hyperventilating and his eyes began to well up with tears that he fought desperately to control, but despite his best efforts he couldn't stop all of them from falling. Thankfully the nurse was good and got the draw on the first try and was able to complete it within a matter of minutes. As soon as she was done she quickly left the room.

Tony; being so worked up, rolled over on his side and started to dry heave as soon as Gibbs and Ducky released their holds on him. Gibbs was instantly there holding him while he heaved into the garbage can that Ducky had managed to thrust under him. After a few seconds Tony was more in control of him self and shakily said, "Damn I hate when I get like this. Its . . . its just so . . . so stupid."

Gibbs shook his head and said, "Its ok to get upset Tony."

"NO!" Tony vehemently replied, "NO! It's not all right! I am not a baby Gibbs and only babies react like that."

Gibbs sighed again and asked, "Who told you that it wasn't ok to get upset?" he was finally starting to understand just how far they had yet to go on their journey to recovery.

Tony sighed heavily and said, "My father."

Gibbs sighed and felt his anger begin to rise. He couldn't help himself he was instantly ready to go and teach DiNozzo Sr. and who ever else thought that it was a good idea to hurt the kid. His thoughts must have shown on his face because a hand was placed gently on his arm. He looked down in to green eyes that held a mixture of understanding and acceptance. Gibbs quickly pushed away his thoughts of slow painful torture and said, "Well your fathers an idiot."

"He is who he is." replied Tony with a shrug of his shoulders. Gibbs shook his head he had no idea how the kid could be so accepting of it all. Gibbs decided that Tony's ability to forgive was what would save him in the end.

Tony exhausted by all that had happened gently laid back and squeezed his eyes shut trying to gain control of his swirling emotions, he was now completely exhausted, both physically and emotionally. He wished he could just go to sleep and not wake up until the whole nightmare was over. But alas he was not so lucky just as he was starting to relax he heard the doctor come in to the room saying, "Sorry it took so long I have been held up with another patient."

Tony heard the adults exchanging pleasantries, but stubbornly kept his eyes closed tight, hoping that they could just carry on with out his participation. He wasn't so lucky. He cracked open an eye when Gibbs none to gently poked him in the arm. Gibbs looked pointedly at him and said, "Dr. Grant asked you a question."

A slight look of panic fleeted across Tony's face when he realized that Gibbs was actually make him interact with the doctor, and it made Gibbs feel kinda like a heel for it, but he knew that they had to start working on the kids aversion to new people, places, and things, at some point, so he just nodded his head towards the doctor when Tony fixed him with a pleading gaze.

Tony huffed slightly when he realized that Gibbs wasn't going to really be of any help in this instance, so without looking at the doctor Tony mumbled, "Sorry, I . . . didn't catch that last question."

Dr. Grant smiled good naturedly saying, "That's ok. I just asked how your back and shoulder were feeling?"

"Oh." Replied Tony sheepishly, "They . . . um . . . actually they're ok. I mean the sling is a nuisance and the stitches itch like none other but all in all they're not to bad."

"Good do you mind if I look at your back?"

Tony gulped hard and then shrugged and turned on his side so that the doctor could have access to his back. After a few minutes of poking around the doctor looked up and said, "Tony how would you like to get these stiches out today?"

Tony lifted his head up and asked incredulously, "Really?"

"Sure." Replied the doctor with a shrug, "They're ready and it won't take but ten minutes and then you will be done. How's that sound?"

Tony was at a loss for words so after a minute said, "Um . . . that sounds really nice."

"Good. Now lay still for me and I'll get these stitches out of yah."

Twenty minutes later Gibbs, and Ducky were helping an exhausted Tony onto the couch so he could nap for a while, because despite his claims that he was fine, his body obviously had other ideas and was about to send its master into a much needed, very deep sleep. Before Tony drifted off to sleep Gibbs knelt down and asked, "You remember that tonight we're having my team over for dinner right?"

Tony swallowed hard and said, "Yah."

Gibbs nodded and said, "I know that it's going to make you really uncomfortable but these people are my friends and I trust them with my life and yours too. These are also the people who worked very hard to make sure that you were safe and that you stay that way. Now you know Abby and McGee, so that leaves Kate, Graceton and Ducky's assistant Gerald. You gonna be able to handle all that?"

Tony nodded and said, "I think I'll be able to manage."

Gibbs gave him a small smile saying, "Good. I just wanted to give you a heads up so that you wouldn't be caught off guard."

Tony shrugged and said the same four words that served to turn Gibbs's world upside down, "I trust you Gibbs."

**Hey every one so, so, soooo sorry this took so long to write I kinda had writers block and then when I finished the first time my computer went and glitched on me and it ended up erasing all of my hard work so I had to rewrite it. But all is well now, so I hope you like it and as always please read and review. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Hey every one I just wanted to say thank you so much for all of your awesome comments and reviews and I also wanted to thank all of you who have faved and followed my story. It really means a lot to me that you all like it so much. _

Surprises

Tony awoke suddenly to the sensation of being pounced on. His eyes flew open to find a very hyper Abby bouncing slightly next to him on the bed. He groaned and covered his face with his blankets and from underneath them cried, "GO AWAY Abby!"

Abby just giggled and said, "Nope. No can do Tony boy. I told Gibbs I'd get you up and help you get ready for the party."

Tony moaned again and rolled over, he buried himself deeper under his covers and started to doze off again, when he was suddenly flipped over again and his blankets were pulled off of him completely exposing his scantily clad body to the cold air of the room. He lay there with his eyes closed tightly and breathed in deeply.

He finally cracked one eye open and glared blearily up at Abby who was now standing at the foot of the bed off to the side grinning unrepentantly at him. After a few minutes of a staring contest Tony finally caved and said, "Fine! I'm awake."

"Well it's about time!" replied Abby with a giggle.

Tony just moaned some more and asked, "tell me why it's so important that I get up right now?"

"Cause silly," Abby giggled, "every ones here and wants to meet you finally. You've only been sleeping for the last three hours."

Tony just groaned again scrubbed his face with his hand and said, "Why wasn't I woken up earlier?"

Abby just shrugged and said, "Well I tried but both Ducky AND Gibbs about murdered me when I suggested it."

Tony laid there and thought about it for a minute his memory's were really hazy after they had arrived home from the doctors, he remembered Gibbs talking to him about the party and he vaguely remembered not wanting to sleep because he knew he was going to have nightmares after his ordeal earlier that day. And then he remembered Ducky and Gibbs exchanging looks and then Ducky brought him a glass of milk and he had a very hazy thought about it tasting slightly off. Suddenly he bolted upright (as much as he could considering his back muscles were still extremely tender from getting his stitches out.) and gasped, "They drugged me!"

Abby looked at him confusedly and said, "Who? Gibbs and Ducky?"

Tony turned to her and exclaimed, "They did! It was in that damn glass of milk they made me drink! That is so not fair! I never even had a chance."

Abby just shrugged and said, "Well they must have had their reasons. I'm sure they wouldn't just drug you simply because they could."

With a snort Gibbs pushed from the doorframe and said, "I wouldn't be to sure about that Abby."

Tony managed to look appropriately shocked while Abby just shook her head and said, "Come on Gibbs I know you wouldn't do that. What are you doing up here any ways?"

"You guys were taking to long," replied Gibbs with a shrug.

Abby just smiled wider and said, "Aww you were _WORRIED_ Gibbs! How sweet!"

Gibbs just sighed heavily and said, "Just thought I'd check on yah and see how it's goin."

Abby grinned wide and said, "We'll be down soon Gibbs, won't we Tony." and she turned to Tony with her eyebrows raised in a way that said not to argue. Tony made a face at her then sullenly replied, "Sure."

Abby turned back to Gibbs and said, "see! Now give me ten minutes and I will have him ready for you and the boys to carry down the stairs." Gibbs just shook his head and giving one last apologetic glance towards Tony turned and left the room.

Tony groaned again slightly and wondered just what exactly he was in store for.

And ten minutes later he knew exactly why Gibbs had looked at him that way before he had left. Tony had excellent taste in cloths and Abby had a hard time choosing an outfit for him Tony had to nix a few outfits because there was no way they would have worked with his cast and sling. Finally after what felt like forever they had him dressed in a way that was comfortable for Tony and nice enough for Abby's preference.

Although he was glad to have the dressing debacle over with he now found himself wishing for a little more time before he had to face so many new people. He gulped when he saw that McGee and a man whom he had yet to meet were waiting for them at the top of the stairs. McGee seeing Tony's instant apprehension quickly said, "Tony this is Eric Graceton. Graceton this is as you know Tony."

Graceton knew from Gibbs and McGee that Tony seemed to be extra apprehensive around males. So he in a non-threateningly way stepped forward with a gentle smile on his face and his hand out in an offer for Tony to take it saying, "it's nice to finally meet you in person."

Tony was extremely uncomfortable without Gibbs around as a support and as a buffer. But out of years of training came a practiced reply. Tony looked down at the ground and said, "thank you it's nice to meet you too."

Graceton and McGee exchanged a quick look over Tony's head. McGee just shrugged and not wanting to waist any more time said, " how about we head down now so we can get every one settled."

Tony momentarily wondered if they could all hear his heart beating, because at that moment it was trying to beat out of his chest. He was completely out of it while the guys carried his chair down the stairs, and stayed that way until he was being pushed out onto the back patio and placed just a few feet from the grill were Gibbs was standing flipping hamburgers and hotdogs. He looked over at Tony and gave him a little grin. Tony managed to draw in a deep breath and slowly release it and then gave Gibbs a little grin back. Gibbs closed the lid on the grill and coming over to Tony asked, "How are you doing?"

Tony looked around the yard at all the people standing around and said, "I'm good."

Gibbs just gave him a questioning glare and said, "Yah. Is that why you look like you're about ready to bolt?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at Gibbs and said, "Well if you already knew then why did you ask?"

"Because Tony I wanted to hear it from you."

Tony just shook his head and said, "I'm fine it's not the first party I've ever been to."

Gibbs was going to say something but right then Abby was dragging Kate and Gerald over towards them, so with a heavy sigh Gibbs backed away and went back over to the grill watching out of the corner of his eye for Tony's reactions. He saw Tony sigh heavily and then he watched as Tony drew himself up a little straighter in his chair and smiled at Abby. It was one of his million dollar fake smiles. Gibbs could see the tightness around his mouth and eyes, a clear indication that he was freaking out internally. Gibbs debated weather or not he should go over and try and get him to relax or let him handle it on his own. He decided he would wait a minute to see if things escalated or not.

Abby ran up to Tony and throwing her arms around him in a tight hug said, "Tony this is Kate Todd she is Gibbs's senior field agent and this handsome young man is Gerald he is Ducky's assistant. Kate, Gerald, this is Tony."

By the time Abby was done introducing them she had released Tony from her hug and now just had her arm draped across his shoulders. Tony looked up at her then back over to Gibbs who he thankfully saw was watching out of the corner of his eyes, and then back at the two people in front of him and said, "Hi."

Kate was the first one who stepped forward and taking Tony's had shook it and said, "I'm glad I finally get to meet you. Abby's been talking none stop about you this whole last week."

Tony looked back at Abby who just shrugged and then turning to Kate said, "I don't think Abby is that hard to impress."

All three of the adults around him just snorted and Gerald said, "That's only if she likes you."

Tony looked at all of them and asked, "What happens if she doesn't like you?"

Kate and Gerald both laughed and Kate said, "I wouldn't want to give you nightmares kid."

Tony sarcastically grimaced at the kid part and thought to himself, '_Cant be any worse than the ones I already have.'_

At that point Gibbs called out, "Time to eat."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around the picnic table talking excitedly. Gibbs wheeled Tony up to the table and was about to position him next to his own seat when Abby jumped in and asked, "OH Gibbs can Tony sit down here with me and Ducky? Please, please, please, pppllleeessseee Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at Tony and quietly asked him, "Is that ok with you?"

Tony looked uncertain for a minute and Gibbs almost made the decision for him, but finally Tony said, "Yah, I think I can handle it."

Gibbs looked around at the people as they sat around the table enjoying the food and good conversation. You could tell that they were all very close with each other. He wasn't sure when or how but between Ducky and Abby they had managed to get Tony talking first to them and then to the others as well. Gibbs smiled as he listened to Kate ask Tony a question, "So Tony what grade are you in at school?"

Gibbs looked up at this question it was a subject that they had not discussed yet and he was curious as well.

Tony looked a little embarrassed and suddenly became very interested in his food and mumbled something unintelligible. Kate leaned forward and said, "Sorry what was that?"

Tony sighed and glancing around quickly and then ducking his head again said a little bit louder this time, "I'm not."

Abby cocked her head off to the side and asked, "Your not what? In a grade?"

Tony shifted uneasily in his chair and said, "Well you could call it that. I graduated from a correspondence high school program last spring, and I am almost finished with my degree from Harvard."

At that moment McGee, Graceton, and Gerald spit out all the drinks that they had just ingested; spewing it across the table at each-other, meanwhile Kate dropped her glass of water that she had been holding and it ran all over the table.

Ducky and Gibbs were the least surprised by this information but still appropriately shocked and Abby somehow managed to not be shocked at all but instead was almost gloating as she cried out triumphantly, "I knew it! That explains so much! So what is your degree in?"

Tony not used to such a positive reaction blushed slightly and said, "Um language arts and Psychology."

Abby reached over the table and grabbed Tony into a big hug in doing so she accidentally upset his plate and ended up getting food all over his shirt. Abby instantly began to apologize and tried to wipe the food off him but only succeeded in smearing it around. Abby froze when she heard a small gasp come from Tony. They all watched waiting to see what would happen. Gibbs and Ducky sat on the edges of their seats prepared to intervene if necessary.

Tony wasn't sure why it he did it, but for one terrifying second he had, had a minor flash back that had caught him off guard. He had tried to strangle the small gasp that had escaped him but he was just a moment to late in clamping down on his responses and now Abby was looking at him like she might cry and everyone just looked like they were frozen.

Tony took a couple of deep breaths as the fear of his flash back subsided and then looking up at Abby said, "It's ok Abb's. I'm fine."

Abby who looked like she was about ready to cry asked in a shaky voice. "Did . . . I . . . Did I hurt you?"

Tony just shook his head and said, "Nope. Don't worry about it Abby. I really am fine. I promise. I'm just need to go upstairs and change."

He promptly wheeled himself back away from the table and rather awkwardly wheeled towards the door. Gibbs got up to help him and looking over his shoulder called out, "Graceton with me!"

Graceton instantly got up and followed Gibbs into the house. They silently carried Tony upstairs to his room, and waited out in the hall while he changed. Graceton looked at Gibbs and said, "I swear boss none of that stuff came up on my searches and I was thorough."

Gibbs was getting ready to respond when McGee came rushing up the stairs saying, "Boss I think that Abby needs you down stairs, she's pretty worked up."

Gibbs looked between the two men and quietly said, "Do not let him hurt himself."

Both men nodded quietly and watched as Gibbs stepping up to the door said, "Tony I have to go downstairs for a few minutes, McGee and Graceton are going to help you come down. Do Not give them a hard time."

You could hear the sarcasm in Tony's voice as he said, "wouldn't dream of it."

Gibbs just shook his head and said to McGee and Graceton, "No walking, he can only stand for a few minutes at a time and needs someone there to balance him, if he is acting suspicious then get either me or Ducky. Got it?"

Both men shook their heads and answered seriously, "Yes Boss."

With that Gibbs left and the two men waited in anxious silence neither one wanting to experience their bosses wrath should any thing happen.

After a few minutes of waiting the door opened and Tony peaked around it saying, "Uh I might need some help."

McGee and Graceton jumped from their spots on the wall and went into the room. McGee who had helped set it all up didn't think much about it and went straight to Tony and began helping him with his shirt, but Graceton who had never seen it was shocked by his surroundings. He curiously explored the room and cried out in exclamation when he found Tony's x-box and games. With out turning around he called out, "This is system is sweet!"

Tony shrugged and said, "I like it."

As Graceton continued to ogle the game station, Tony turned to look at him and asked, "You wanna play on it?"

McGee and Graceton exchanged looks and then McGee asked, "Are you allowed to with your arm in the sling?"

Tony just rolled his eyes and sarcastically replied, "I all ready have a game going from yesterday."

What Tony had failed to mention was that Gibbs didn't know about said game and would probably have had something to say about it; Something that wasn't exactly encouraging. McGee and Graceton exchanged another look and then Graceton said, "I'm game."

After a minute of deliberation McGee said, "Ok I'm in too."

The boys arranged themselves and Tony told them were he kept his extra controllers. Soon they were lost in the game and forgot that they were supposed to go back down stairs.

Ducky looked at his watch and turned to Gibbs saying, "They are taking an awfully long time Jethro. Do you suppose we should go check on them?"

Gibbs sighed and looking at Abby to make sure that she was still ok (It had taken him about ten minutes to convince her that everything was ok) then looked back at Ducky and said, "Yah Ducky lets go see what's going on."

Both men walked in companionable silence until they heard a strange noise coming form Tony's room. Both men thinking that something had happened picked up their speed but came to an abrupt stop when they came to the open door of Tony's room. There was quite a scene, McGee and Graceton were both standing on their feet anxiously pounding on the buttons of their controllers while Tony was leaning so far forward one would have that he would fall out of his chair.

Gibbs wasn't really mad; how could he be when Tony had on one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen. He looked to Ducky who shook his head exasperatedly and then cleared his throat to get the boys' attention. The boys simultaneously looked up from their game with varying degrees of worry and guilt on their faces.

Ducky looked pointedly at them and said, "You know it rather rude to abandon the rest of the guest to play a game."

Gibbs just continued to stare intensely at them all in turn. Tony looked sheepishly between Gibbs and Ducky and said, "It's really my fault. I suggested that we play for a few minutes. And well I guess we got carried away."

Gibbs shook his head and said, "Yah think?"

After he let them squirm for a few minutes he looked to McGee and Graceton and said, "Alright you two, downstairs I think the girls could use your help."

Both of the men instantly placed their controllers down on the bed and walked out of the room, but McGee came back a second later and said, "Graceton and I want a rematch when your allowed to play again."

Tony just rolled his eyes and said, "As if the outcome would be any different."

McGee was about to reply but stopped when a particularly intense glare from Gibbs caught his attention. McGee just nodded and headed down stairs.

Tony looked between Gibbs and Ducky and cautiously asked, "I'm not in to much trouble am I?"

Gibbs just shook his head with a sigh and said, "I don't know you tell me."

Tony looked down at his hands and tried to hide the flash of fear that traveled through him. He looked up at Gibbs and said, "I . . . I understand if you want to take it away. It was awfully rude to stay up here and play while you had guest here."

Gibbs waited a moment, trying to take in what Tony had just said. The kid honestly expected him to just rip it away from him never to give it back. Gibbs sighed again; it seemed to him that he was doing an awful lot of sighing lately.

He lifted Tony's face by his chin and said, "I wont take it away. But you are not allowed to play on it again until your sling comes off, only because to play it you have to take your arm almost completely out of the sling, which could hurt you in the long run. Understand?"

Tony nodded and then spontaneously threw his good arm around Gibbs's neck and gave him a one armed hug.

Gibbs was shocked by Tony's reaction. The kid had never initiated contact in the whole time that he had been with him, and to be honest Gibbs wasn't sure how to respond. It had been a very long time since he had, had the arms of a child around him. And now that it was happening he felt all those old memory's of his own little girl come rushing back so fast that it almost took his breath away. He looked imploringly up at Ducky who just nodded towards Tony as his response. After a moment longer of hesitating Gibbs gently wrapped his arms around Tony and knew right then that this was right. This was how it was supposed to be.

_Hey guys I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I haven't personally responded to all of your reviews and comments but I am a full time collage students who is currently working two jobs so it's really hard for me to find any extra time. So I will continue to thank you all at the beginnings of each chapter. Thanks for being so understanding._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Telling Truths.

Tony was pissed! No he was beyond pissed he was furious! He couldn't believe that Gibbs and Ducky had done this to him. It was just so unfair! He understood that sometimes he had to go to the doctor; it was just one of those many unpleasant things you just had to put up with when you're like bleeding to death. But this, this was unthinkable nobody in their right minds did THIS willingly.

So now here he sat starring daggers at the opposite wall while Gibbs and Ducky sat on either side of him ensuring that he couldn't just take off again; while across from him sat a doctor. And not just any doctor a shrink nonetheless. So to say that he was pissed was an understatement.

Dr. Cranston kept an even gaze going while she silently observed her newest clients whether they were aware of it or not; these sessions would be dealing with their issues as well.

After what she felt was enough time she cleared her throat and said, "Ok I think enough time has gone by that every ones tempers should have had a chance to simmer down considerably. So that being that, how about Tony tells me a little about how you all first met?"

Tony steadfastly ignored her, _and_ the glare from Gibbs, _and_ the small prompt from Ducky. He had decided that he wasn't going to cooperate if he could help it. They all waited a few minutes and then Dr. Cranston turned to Gibbs and asked, "Agent Gibbs would you like to give your account of how you and Tony met?"

Gibbs looked slightly uncomfortable before he said, "Sure Doc. It was about a month ago now. We got a call about a dead petty officer and a homeless kid that was found unconscious next to him. So my team and I get there and we start working. I see that the LEO's are having some trouble getting the kid to cooperate. So I go over and try my hand at him. I'm thinking that he's probably cold, hungry, and tired so I grab some candy bars and some water and go over to him and I can see he's hurt and that he's scared, so I ask him if he wants the candy bar and I give it to him and the water. It worked. I convinced him that it was ok to come with me and the first thing he said to me when I asked him if I could help him up was only if I agreed to only touch his arm. That right there set off warning bells in my gut.

Dr. Cranston held up her hand for him to stop and asked, "Why do you think it was that he would say that?"

Gibbs looked even more uncomfortable now because this was definitely not a topic they had touched on yet. He cleared his throat and gruffly said, "I think . . . He said it because some one; probably a male hurt him very badly."

Dr. Cranston turned to Tony and asked, "Is that true Tony did some one hurt you?"

Tony could feel his face turning a bright shade of red, and as he could feel his anger starting to rise, and his leg began to bounce up and down in an attempt to get rid of excesses energy. But he steadfastly refused to acknowledge the question.

They all watched the change in Tony's demeanor for a few minutes and then Dr. Cranston nodded towards Gibbs again so that he could continue his story.

"So we got him up and I took him over to the truck and got some more food and water for him and then I got Ducky to come look at him. And as soon as I told him who Ducky was the kid reacted so strongly, I thought he must not have been hurt to badly if he could move like that. And oh boy was I wrong. He fell asleep but then woke up about half way to the ER and began to fight us. It was like trying to hold onto a Tasmanian devil. At one point he actually hit me so hard I let go. But eventually we got him into the ER and the doctors there took over and sedated him and got him pretty much fixed up. "

Dr. Cranston cocked her head to the side and asked, "Just what were his injuries?"

Gibbs shrugged and said, "Ducky can tell yah better than me."

She turned to Ducky and asked, "Dr. Mallard what exactly were the extent of his injuries?"

"Ah yes well you see my dear they were quite extensive indeed. He had multiple lacerations on his back and chest consistent with being whipped. He also had a severely broken leg. It was a spiral fracture, which suggest that some one took his leg and twisted it until it broke and then he had a completely dislocated shoulder, which is indicative of someone grabbing and yanking down with extreme force. And there was also . . ."

Suddenly Tony yelled out, "STOP it! You don't know what you are talking about! Just stop!"

Gibbs was about to say something when Dr. Cranston held up her hand to stop him and asked, "Why Tony? Why must we stop?"

Tony grabbed his hair with his good hand and whispered, "Because we're not supposed to talk about it. No one can know what happened. No One!"

"But Tony they already know what happened. Your injuries don't lie. Doctor Mallard he is a special kind of doctor. He can tell exactly what happened to some one by looking at their x-rays."

A small sob came from Tony and he choked out, "Please . . . Please just stop. I can't do this right now."

Dr. Cranston nodded at Gibbs who instantly knelt beside Tony and began to sooth him. He pulled him close and whispered to him softly.

Tony's shoulders had begun to shake with repressed sobs but a few stray tears escaped. He buried his face into Gibbs's shoulder. He just wanted to forget that any of this had happened. He couldn't believe he had broken down like that. But after hearing them talk about it like it was so matter of fact it just made him angry, angrier than he had ever been. Angry with them for bringing it up, angry with his father and every one else, and mostly angry with himself for allowing himself to get emotional about it at all. He had gone years not being emotional about what had happened to him. And worst of all he fell for the stupid shrinks plan. He had known that she wanted to get some kind of reaction out of him and he had fallen for the bait.

After several minutes Tony was able to calm down and regain control of his emotions he pulled away from Gibbs and with a stoic expression on his face and said, "Very good Doc. I'll have to watch out for you, you're sneaky."

Dr. Cranston just shrugged and said, "If you're gonna fight dirty then I'm gonna fight dirty back. Now since this has been very upsetting to you why don't we end this session right here and I'll be back the day after tomorrow same time."

Tony groaned and moaned saying, "Really! We are going to meet more than once a week!"

Dr. Cranston just smiled and said, "Yep. Just count yourself lucky that it's not every day like we had originally planned."

Tony threw his head back dramatically and groaned loudly. Dr. Cranston walked over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder said, "I know but I have it on good authority that you will indeed survive. Behave Tony and don't give Gibbs and Ducky to hard a time they only want what's best for you."

And with that she left leaving the three of them alone

Tony glared at Gibbs and said, "I can't believe you would do that to me Gibbs!"

Gibbs just shrugged and said, "What else was I supposed to do? You're nightmares are only getting worse, and you need to talk about it."

Tony just growled and yelled, "Damn it Gibbs! You don't get it! I meant what I said about not being able to discuss it. They hurt me Gibbs and they said that if I talked about it that they would hunt me down and kill me and whoever I told!" Tony had to stop because a lump had formed in his throat. He swallowed hard around it then said, "I . . . I don't . . . Want you to get hurt. Any of you; please just drop this ok?"

Gibbs got down on the floor in front of Tony and took his face in both hands looked him straight in the eyes and said, "You are safe here with me. I will never ever let any one hurt you like that again. Do you understand me?"

Tony's shoulders slumped in defeat but he tried one more time, though he knew it was useless, "please Gibbs. Don't do this."

"Do you understand Tony?"

"Yes." Replied Tony with a very heavy sigh, "But I wonder if you do."

Gibbs tapped him under the chin and said, "You let me worry about that."

NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS

Two days later.

Tony again found himself sitting rather uncomfortably in the living room across from Dr. Cranston. She had come back as promised and now sat starring appraisingly at him. After some time she smiled slightly and said, "How have you been tony?"

Tony just sighed and shrugged. Not bothering to answer verbally. He was after all here under duress and planned on making his displeasure known.

Dr. Cranston sighed mentally and then said, "Ok we'll then, how about we play a little game?"

This got Tony's attention. All of his other shrinks had all been the same, but Dr. Cranston was different and it surprised him. So being slightly shocked by her proclamation he gave in and asked suspiciously, "What kind of game?"

Dr. Cranston's smile got a little wider when she realized she had gotten a somewhat positive response out of him and said, "Yup, its called true or false. I'm going to ask you some questions and your going to tell me if it's true or false. Ok? Its really simple."

Tony threw his head back and groaned, then sighed heavily. He was so not in the sharing mood. He looked at Dr. Cranston and said, "How about not?"

Dr. Cranston just laughed slightly and said, "But you'll get a prize." She offered temptingly. Tony narrowed his eyes at her for a minute then asked, "What kind of prize?"

Dr. Cranston smiled and said, "Well now if you play and answer honestly and don't give me any trouble, for every answer you tell me honestly then you will get one minute off of you're appointment which means that you can either get no time off or you could get up to half an hours off. The choice is really up to you."

Tony looked skeptically at her and said, "That's all I have to do? Is say true or false?"

"Yup." She nodded.

Tony shrugged and said, "Ok lets try it."

"Very good." Replied the doctor as she took out her note pad and pen. She quickly adjusted herself and said, "Ok these first few questions are gonna be easy for you. Ok here we go; true or false, you are living with agent Gibbs?"

"True."

"Very good. True or false, you have had a total of twenty six ER visits in the last three years?"

Tony sighed and asked, "Can that be a draw?"

"What do you mean?"

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "It's complicated."

"So explain it to me." She looked at her watch and said, "We have exactly one hour and forty-five minutes."

Tony sighed heavily and said, "Ok so I may have more than one alias, and I may have used said alias's a few times when I was on the run from my father."

Dr. Cranston looked at him while she called out, "Gibbs! You may want to be in here for this."

Tony's jaw dropped and he exclaimed, "What! No way! This is strictly doctor, patient privilege!"

Dr. Cranston shook her head and said, "Not when it's part of a federal investigation and definitely not when you're a minor."

Gibbs walked into the living room covered in sawdust having just come up from the basement. He wiped his hands on a cloth as he said, "What's up?"

Tony quickly said, "Oh its nothing."

Gibbs just cocked his eyebrow and said, "Good thing I wasn't asking you then."

Gibbs turned to Dr. Cranston then and asked, "What's goin on Doc?"

"Well Agent Gibbs it would appear that young Tony here has some valuable information for you."

They turned to Tony and watched as he sunk down in his seat trying to avoid their stares. Gibbs cleared his throat and said, "Well"

Tony sighed dramatically and said, "It's really not that big of a deal."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes and said, "You let me be the judge of that."

"Fine," replied Tony with a shake of his head, "I told Dr. Cranston that I may have a few aliases that I have used in the past to do things like ER visits, and to hide from my father."

"WHAT!'

The explosion had not been unexpected and was why he hadn't wanted to say any thing in the first place. Tony and Dr. Cranston watched as Gibbs stormed out of the living room, into the kitchen and then back again with his phone in his hand. They watched as he viciously punched in some numbers and then as he paced while it rang. After a few minutes they heard a, "Yah Boss" on the other end and then Gibbs took a deep breath and said, "Get a pad and paper ready I need you to write some stuff down."

"Ok boss I'm ready."

Gibbs handed the phone over to Tony and in a tone of voice that said he better not leave any thing out said, "All of them."

Tony sighed heavily and taking the phone said, "Anthony Paddington, Dimitri Martini, Antonio Bastenalli, and Tony Dimitri."

Tony quietly handed the phone back to Gibbs and covered his face with his hand and took a deep, deep breath. He was so screwed he just knew it. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Gibbs was done on the phone and was now squatting down in front of him starring directly at him, until Gibbs gently pulled his hand away from his face, and had gently lifted his face so that he was looking directly back at him. Before Gibbs could say anything Tony quickly jumped in and said, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about them."

Gibbs sighed and shook his head saying, "You have to be honest with me. We can't keep finding out stuff like this. From now on you have to be completely one hundred percent honest with me. Is that clear?"

Tony nodded silently never breaking eye contact with Gibbs. Gibbs gently rubbed the back of Tony's neck with his hand and said, "Now tomorrow you and I are going to go to the office and we are going start going over all of the information we have and you are going to start telling us what you know. Ok?"

Tony swallowed hard and then nodded hesitantly. He was quickly filling up with dread. It had at just that moment occurred to him just exactly how much of a sanctuary Gibbs's house had become to him. The thought of spending all day out with a bunch of strangers was enough to make him shiver violently.

Gibbs saw all this and drew Tony close to him in a hug and just held him until he relaxed in his hold. Gibbs hopped fervently that they would be able to cope tomorrow.

_Hey every one. A major thanks to all of you for your awesome reviews. And a thank you to all who are following and have faved my story it means a lot to me. It really does keep me motivated to keep writing. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Knowing too much.

The next morning Tony was up before the sun. He actually hadn't ever really gone to sleep. But now he was sitting up on the side of his bed anxiously waiting for Gibbs to get up so that he could come in and help him get up and go down stairs. Tony had already dressed himself as much as he could by himself, as much as he hated to admit it there were still so many things that he couldn't do by himself, and it drove him crazy some times.

But that wasn't really why he was so worked up. He was having a very hard time not freaking out about going with Gibbs to the office, he understood that he needed to tell them about his life to help with the case against his father, but Tony had lived the majority of his life trying to hide it, not exposing it. And it was almost as painful as having perfectly healthy teeth pulled. He wasn't sure how it would all go down and to be honest he wasn't sure that he would be able to control himself with the amount of painkillers he was on. But he remembered what he and doctor Cranston had talked about yesterday after he and Gibbs had talked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Tony sighed heavily and rubbed hard at his face after Gibbs had left. He felt slightly defeated, he was scared shitless and he didn't know how to cope with it. He knew he had to talk to Gibbs and the other agents, but what would they say? how would they react? He looked up when Dr. Cranston cleared her throat and asked, " Are you ready to continue?" _

_Tony looked at her incredulously and said, "Seriously? You want to keep going?"_

_Dr. Cranston just shrugged and said, "Well by my watch you still have a good hour left." _

_Tony sighed heavily and said, "Sure why not."_

_With a nod Dr. Cranston looked back at her paper and after hesitating for a few seconds asked, "True or false. You hate doctors?" _

_Tony sighed and agitatedly replied, " Why does it matter? There are a lot of people who don't like doctors. Why is it such a big deal for me to not like them?"_

_"You tell me Tony," replied Dr. Cranston with a nonchalant shrug. _

_Tony rocked agitatedly back and forth in his chair and finally after quite a while of silence burst out, "FINE! You win. True I hate doctors. But it's not like I hate, hate them it's more like I have a very deep running mistrust of them. I have come across a few who have been more than happy to abuse their positions when it comes to certain things." _

_Dr. Cranston nodded and wrote down on her paper. Then she openly studied Tony for a while before she asked, "What did they do to you Tony?"_

_Tony sighed heavily, 'of course she was gonna jump to that conclusion; not that she's wrong but why, oh why was that the first question every one asked,' he thought to himself as he tried to come up with a suitable answer without revealing too much. _

_Finally after what felt like forever Tony decided that it would be better if he told her some half-truths; Just enough basic information without going to deep into the specifics. So after taking a deep breath Tony looked up and said, "Well doc it's like this, when I was eight, at least I think I was eight, right after my mum died my dear old dad decided that he couldn't handle me any more so he pretty much sold me to this freaky doctor and his associate who said that they were doing field work to ascertain the limits of the human body and how far it could be manipulated. So for about two years I was treated like a lab rat; and not in the good way mind you. I've had every test known to human kind done on me and I've had more drugs pumped into my system than I care to reveal. And yes as you may have guessed involved with all of the "testing" was a sick perverted desire for young children. So me, with my good looks usually got the short end of the stick and there you have it. That is why I dislike doctors and have an extremely deep running fear of all things medical." _

_~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~_

He remembered how Dr. Cranston had been so shocked she was actually speechless. She had ended up cutting their appointment short and had rescheduled for that coming Saturday instead of Friday. Tony hadn't really cared. He was still pretty worked up about having revealed so much information, information that he had worked extremely hard to never, ever reveal. 

Tony was lost in his thoughts and wasn't aware that Gibbs had come into the room until he had sat on the bed next to him and had gently cupped the back of his neck giving it a gentle squeeze to comfort him. Tony sighed and relaxed into Gibbs' touch; he had never had that kind of reaction before. He had never allowed himself to get comfortable enough to physically relax when being touched, usually it was the other way around, usually he would become even more uptight when he was being touched, but not with Gibbs; with Gibbs it was different, his touch spoke volumes about what he was feeling, what he was thinking, and whether or not he intended it to be comforting or a wake up call. Gibbs was the kind of man that let his actions speak louder than his words and for Tony that was ok, he could deal with that. Actions were more honest than words. Actions were solid where as words were empty.

_NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~_

_Bull Pen._

Gibbs sighed heavily as he sat at his desk, and absently rubbed his temples. It had been a very long trying day. Firstly, there was the whole ordeal of getting Tony ready and in the car, and then there were the several mild panic attacks that occurred between exiting the car and entering the building, then there was the whole ordeal of coaxing Tony to start talking, when in actuality he had never shut up, but he wasn't talking about what they needed him to and the kid knew it. That was what, was so infuriating about the whole situation, Tony had merrily led them on a merry-go-round of useless idle chatter, until Gibbs had, had enough and had laid down the law.

_~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~_

_Tony had yet again deflected another one of McGee's questions like it was an annoying bug. And now had the agent in such a fluster that he could barley talk. Gibbs had known that he should be the one talking to Tony but he also knew that since he was personally invested, he had to let some one else try, and then take over if that didn't work. And now it clearly wasn't working and Gibbs and company were very tired and quite frankly at their wits end. _

_So having had enough of the shenanigans; Gibbs crumpled up his empty coffee cup and stormed out of observation and into the interrogation room were he determinedly walked over to Tony and bending down whispered into the kids ear. Tony had the good grace to turn an amusing shade of red and look appropriately chastised before he turned to McGee, mumbling, "Sorry."_

_McGee just looked between the two of them with a shocked expression before he replied, "Sure. Ok."_

_McGee sighed in relief when Gibbs sat down next to him and began taking over the questioning._

_~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~_

And now Gibbs was wondering if it had been such a smart idea to make the kid spill his guts in the first place. He had been made aware of what Tony had told Dr. Cranston the other day, and he had punched a wall then. Now having to hear it in detail, and having nowhere to vent the sudden onslaught of extreme rage that coursed through him at the detailed accounts of abuse and neglect, left him extremely agitated and even more surly than normal.

And the worst part of the whole thing was, was that Tony himself recounted all of it, with a nonchalant and an indifferent attitude and a rather dark sense of humor. It was obvious to see that this was the kids' way of dealing with the stress from reliving the nightmares, and the stress from being in a strange place surrounded by strange people, and being pretty much helpless to boot.

And now Gibbs found himself pretty much sick to his stomach and ready to kill some one. Thankfully he found he wasn't the only one in this state of mind.

Once Tony had recounted his story, Gibbs had found that his other agents were in much the same shape that he was. McGee was steadily turning greener by the second, Kate looked like she couldn't make up her mind between crying and going extreme bad ass on some one, and Graceton, well Graceton looked like he would happily torture any one who was even associated with DiNozzo Sr. and the crazy ass doctors, right down to the janitorial help. Gibbs couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips as he thought to himself, that _'Yah he had a good team.'_

On the plus side Tony had managed to meet a young person about his age and had surprisingly taken an instant liking to the other child named Jimmy.

Jimmy was Ducky's cousins grandson, who had expressed a great desire in becoming a doctor when he, himself was older. So Ducky being the kind old soul that he was, readily agreed to bring the young chap with him to work in order to show him the ropes. So Jimmy had happened to be there when Gibbs and company had brought Tony down to Ducky, after Gibbs had decided that Tony was exhausted and needed to rest, but Tony was so worked up that he couldn't calm down enough to go to sleep and was also refusing to take any of his meds, telling Gibbs that he didn't want to be incapacitated. So Gibbs being Gibbs decided that a trip down to Ducky was in order so that he could give Tony a good looking over and 'Help' Tony relax. But what he got instead was a serious wake up call.

_~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~_

_Ducky looked up as the doors to autopsy swished open and he could hear his newest patient as they walked through the doors. _

"_Seriously Gibbs I'm fine! There is no reason to disturb Ducky!"_

_Ducky could hear the irritated growl that came from his old friend, and shook his head in mock despair. He quickly moved from the table were he was working and met his company half way. He held out his arms in a welcoming manner and said, "Jethro! To what do I owe this great pleasure?"_

_Gibbs shook his head in frustration and said, "Was wonderin if you had time to give him a quick check for me and see if there's anything you can do to make him more 'Comfortable' for me Ducky."_

"_Why certainly, Jethro. I would be more than happy to give the young lad a good looking over. It has, after all been quite a trying day."_

_In a very good impression of Gibbs, Tony growled in frustration and cried out, "But I'm fine! Why wont any of you believe me? I. Am. Fine!"_

_Ducky just shook his head in amusement and said, "Forgive me lad when I say this, but your idea of fine and ours are quite different, in fact I'm quite certain that they are not even on the same page of the dictionary. So be a good boy and allow me to put my mind and Jethro's mind to ease, hmmm?" _

_Tony just rolled his eyes in typical teenager fashion and said, "Fine! But I don't want to end up sleeping all day Ducky."_

_Every one shared an impressed look as they all realized that Tony had more or less figured out the real intention for him being dragged down here in the first place. Tony looked around and sighed then said, "Don't worry, it's not the first time I've been forcibly sedated and it wont be the last I'm sure."_

_There was a collective gasp around the room from the more junior agents and Ducky exclaimed, "Oh my!"_

_Gibbs was the only one who did not have a verbal reaction, instead he got down on Tony's level and looking him directly in the eyes asked, "Tony did your father give you shots a lot?"_

_Tony felt like he was gonna puke. GOD! He hated being like this. He was so exhausted from not sleeping the night before and then from having to relive very traumatic memories not to long ago, he quickly contemplated lying to Gibbs but then he remembered what he had promised Gibbs earlier and quietly said, "Yah kkkinda . . . he would have the staff do it so that I wouldn't be in the way during an important dinner or meeting, and then when I was with the doctors . . . they . . . they would shoot me up with stuff all the time and I never knew what it was. I think they even experimented LSD's for a couple of weeks."_

_Gibbs sighed and exchanged a look with Ducky and then looking back at Tony said, "Ok Tony. I wont have Ducky give you any thing right now but you have to promise that you are gonna rest. And I mean really rest; laying there with your eyes closed rest. Got it?"_

_Tony wasn't sure exactly how to respond to that statement. He had never, ever had any one who had ever given one second of thought to how he would feel, to how he would react. They just always had gone ahead and done it. Secure in the knowledge that they were the adults and that they being the adults ultimately knew better, and that in time he would come to see it their way. Tony was so shocked that he didn't realize he had thrown his arm around Gibbs' neck, until he had already done it. Realizing what he had done he quickly backed away looking quite embarrassed and mumbled, "Sorry."_

_Gibbs sighed and having reached out and gently cupped Tony by the neck said, "Nothing to be sorry about. I don't mind if you hug me, kinda like it actually."_

_The moment that the two had created and shared was suddenly broken when there was a loud crash, as metal fell to the floor. Every one turned around and saw a young brown haired boy standing meekly in the corner looking extremely embarrassed. Suddenly Tony burst out laughing and soon every one else joined in and even Gibbs had a small grin plastered on his face. Ducky was the first to recover and quickly said, "Ah yes; team Gibbs, and Anthony, I would like you to meet a very good friend of mine James Palmer, mister Palmer, this is team Gibbs and Gibbs's young charge Anthony."_

_Tony could tell right away that he was going to like the kid. There was just something about him that was different and he liked it. So he quickly held out his good hand and said, "Hey, I'm Tony."_

"_I'm James but you can call me Jimmy."_

"_So Jimmy you like movies?"_

_Jimmy smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically. Tony smiled and said, "I knew there was a reason I liked you."_

_Jimmy beamed at Tony and then turning to Ducky asked, "Dr. Mallard is it alright if I take Tony and get some soda's"_

_Tony looked hopefully between Gibbs and Ducky, they had been closely monitoring his food intake and any and all junk food had been strictly forbidden. Gibbs and Ducky exchanged a look before Gibbs said, "It's ok with me if it's ok with Ducky."_

_Both boys turned to Ducky who after a minute said, "Oh all right but mister Palmer do be careful and remember your blood sugars."_

_Jimmy nodded solemnly and said, "Yes doctor. I will only get a diet soda I promise."_

_Ducky nodded satisfactorily and said, "Very well be off with you two."_

_Tony let out a victorious whoop as Jimmy quickly grabbed Tony's chair and steered him out of the room. The gang exchanged smiles when they heard Tony ask Jimmy on their way out the door, "Hey Jimmy why do you have to remember your blood sugars?"_

_Gibbs was about to say something to Ducky when his phone rang, he saw that it was Abby ringing and quickly answered it, "Yah Abbs' . . . mmhhmm . . . yah . . . ok we'll be right up."_

_Gibbs looked at Ducky and said, "Abby just got done running backgrounds on all the aliases that Tony gave us, and she wants all of us to come to her lab."_

_Ducky sighed and asked, "Is it very bad Jethro?"_

"_Don't know Duck but there's a lot and she said you might want to be there for this."_

_Ducky sighed again and said, "Well then lets not keep dear Abigail waiting to long shall we."_

_~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~_

As it turned out Abby had been able to trace all of Tony's aliases, and had in the mean time figured out why there had been so little information on him in the system. It turned out that Tony had dual citizen ship with Great Brittan and the United States. She had managed to dig up the fact that DiNozzo Sr. and Tony's mother had not been married at the time of his birth and his name according to his British birth certificate was Anthony Dimitri Paddington, and that his real birthdate was august 8th 2000, and that his birth certificate as Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo was not entirely legal. It also turned out that Sr. hadn't been sure that Tony was his and had a paternity test done to be certain, and once the results did indeed prove that Tony was his only then did he agree to marry Tony's mother thinking that he would be able to access her families money for his own use. But what he hadn't know at the time was that Tony's mother had been cut off from her family, for falling into shame and thus was living off of a trust fund that her Grandparents had set up for her. So Sr. had married her for her family's money and then after he found out that, that wasn't going to happen their marriage became even more unstable with the violence and adultery escalating at alarming rates, and with Tony caught in the middle. Abby had also managed to find out that Tony was way smarter than he was letting on. It turns out that the kid had been tested and that his test scores were bordering on genius levels. She also found that he had completed bachelors' degrees in English, Math, and History.

In addition to finding educational history, they also found quite a bit more of his medical history, which served to anger and shock them all. In addition to his twenty-six hospital visits in the last three years as Anthony DiNozzo, he also had six as Anthony Paddington, five as Dimitri Martini, seven as Antonio Bastenalli, and three as Tony Dimitri.

To say that they were all shocked was an understatement. It seemed that, that was happening a lot lately. Ducky had been the most verbal with his shock and outrage; for being such a passive and gentle man he had quite the temper when provoked and there was nothing that got Ducky upset quicker than that of a case of child abuse. He ranted for a good ten minutes about the whole situation. A little known fact about Ducky was that he had special opp's training from his military days and he was talking about gladly putting his past training into good use.

Now Gibbs was back at his desk trying desperately to gain some kind of control over his chaotic thoughts. Once they had discovered Tony's actual birthdate and that it was only a few days away, Abby had insisted that they throw him a real party.

Gibbs wasn't sure that Tony would be able to handle a full out celebration yet, but Abby had looked at him like she always does when she wants something, and damn if he wasn't a push over and couldn't refuse her. Plus he was beginning to think that it would actually do the kid some good to experience what a real birthday done Abby style was like.

He had, however made Abby promise to keep it low key and to not go over board, he didn't want to scare the kid. Plus he made Abby promise that she would discuss it with Tony so that he wouldn't be over whelmed by it all. He knew that if they tried to make it a surprise party it would only make Tony more nervous and upset.

Gibbs smiled it sure was going to be interesting, and he knew exactly what he was going to get for him. His smile got a little bit bigger as he thought, '_Yah it's gonna be good."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS

Authors note- Hey just wanted to let you know that you can expect to start seeing a major character change for Tony. Now that he is comfortable with Gibbs and the gang I am going to be bringing out more of a child like attitude cause after all he is only twelve.

Of Birthdays and Family.

Tony sat on the downstairs couch looking very confusedly between Gibbs and Abby. Abby had just informed him that they were going to throw him a birthday party and that it was going to be this coming Sunday. He wondered why they were doing it. As far as he had been told he didn't have a birthday. He pinned Abby with his stare and asked, "Why?"

Abby gave him an incredulous look and replied, "Because! It's your birthday! Every one celebrates their birthdays silly"

Tony's face clearly showed his confusion as he said, "They do?"

The look on Abby's face was one of complete horror as she exclaimed, "OH MY GOSH! Tony! Haven't you ever celebrated your birthday before?"

Tony looked like she was nuts and said, "No. He said I didn't have a birthday."

Tony noticed how Gibbs tensed up at this statement and how Abby got a mixed look of anger and sadness on her face. Tony, realizing that something he had said wasn't quite right so he quickly said, "Sorry."

Gibbs knelt down in front of him and asked, "For what?"

Tony shrugged and said, "For whatever it was that I said to get you guys so upset.

Gibbs smiled at Tony and said, "It wasn't you Tony. It's what that man that was your sperm donor did to you."

"Oh" was the gentle reply.

Gibbs gently patted him on the back and said, "No worries kid."

He turned to Abby and said, "I'm goin down to the basement, keep it simple. Nothing to extreme."

"Yes sir." Replied Abby with a mock salute. She turned back to Tony and with a smile said, "Ok buster you and I are gonna start making plans."

Tony sighed and said, "But I still don't understand why? What's the point?"

Abby looked at him in mock horror and exclaimed, "The point my dear padowan is that on your birthday you celebrate the day you were born, and every one gives you gifts and cards, and you have a special diner and then you have cake and ice cream. Its so much fun! A lot of the times you do something special like in my family we would always go out like to a movie and diner, or to like a bowling ring, or once we went to an roller blading ring. Its fun and its supposed to make you feel special."

Tony thought about that for a minute and then said, "Well I suppose that's why I never had one before. He definitely didn't think I was any thing special, and I think the sky would have fallen if he actually showed me any kind of positive attention, well any kind of attention period."

Abby looked at him with tears in her eyes and said as she reached out to him, "I'm going to hug you now."

Tony allowed her to hug him. He was actually getting better at letting other people touch him and he knew that was due to Abby and her hugs, and after a little talk that they had, had she now understood that if she gave him a little bit of warning he would be much more open to her touching him. Tony found to his surprise that he was actually relaxing into Abby's embrace. It was an odd sensation for him; it was kinda like the other day when he realized that the same thing was happening with Gibbs. Tony rested his head against Abby's arm and after a minute of silence asked, "Abby, do you think that I will ever be normal?"

He heard Abby gasp and she quickly said, "Oh Tony you are normal, you just have unique issues."

Tony sighed and said, "I don't feel normal Abbs. Some times I just wish that I wasn't like this."

Abby finally pulled back from their hug and taking Tony's face in her hands said, "You listen to me mister. You are one of the nicest kids I have ever met and I know none of us would want you to be any different. Besides who wants to be normal it is seriously over rated."

Tony smiled a small sad smile and then said, "I just wish that I didn't have so many issues. I'm a real basket case Abb's."

"Yah," agreed Abby, "But you're our basket case and we wouldn't have it any other way."

Tony laughed out right at that and said, "Thanks Abby."

Abby smiled back at him and said. "Now what do you want to do for your birthday party?"

Tony cocked his head to the side and said, "Well there's not much that I can do right now with my arm and leg useless, and I'm really not sure that I want to be going out in public right now any ways. I'm still having some panic attacks when we try, so I don't think that will be a good idea."

"Hhmm," thought Abby, after a minute she snapped her fingers together and exclaimed, "How about we have a movie marathon here at the house? We can order in food, and the cake and ice cream, and we can play some games like poker or monopoly, or, or, charades. What do you think?"

Tony thought about it for a few minutes before he said, "I . . . I think that, that sounds really nice."

Abby jumped up and pumped her fist in the air and squealed, "Then that's it. I'll make all the plans all you have to do is tell me what kind of food you like and what flavor of cake and ice cream you want."

Abby noticed that Tony seemed to be concentrating very hard on the floor and she gently touched his back and asked, "Are you ok Tony?"

She heard a small sniffle before Tony quietly asked, "Is . . . is it . . . really bad that I don't know what kind of cake and ice cream that I like? Or what kind of food would be appropriate for something like this?"

Abby's lip began to tremble as she soothingly said, "Nope, its not bad at all. And I'll tell you what, you and I are going to spend the next two days sampling the most popular flavors of cake and ice cream, and I am going to start introducing you to party food."

Tony looked up at Abby with an expression of awe on his face and quietly stated, "You would do that for me?"

Abby nodded vigorously and said, "You bet your horses mister."

Tony suddenly launched himself at Abby and wrapped his arm around her neck and whispered to her, "Thanks Abby. You are the best ever."

Abby had tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she patted Tony on the back and said, "No problem Bub."

Tony pulled and with a questioning look asked, "Bub?"

Abby shrugged and said, "I'm trying to find a good nick name for you and I think that one suits you."

Tony threw his head back and out right laughed at that. He laughed so hard that he was gasping for air. He clutched his side as he tried to get himself under control.

Abby was taken aback by the purity of Tony's laughter. It was so sweet and light, and full of life. Abby couldn't help herself she reached out and began to tickle him on his sides. Tony's eyes got bigger as he began to laugh harder and gasped out, "That's . . . Not . . . Fair."

Abby wiggled her eyebrows and said, "All's fair in love and war." And she increased her tickling efforts, and no matter how much Tony squirmed and called out she managed to keep the tickling pretty consistent, until Tony finally pulled away so hard that he lost his balance and ended up falling off the couch onto the floor and bringing Abby with him.

There was a loud thump as they collided with the floor and the air was nocked out of them. They both laid there in shock until they saw Gibbs' face appear over the couch. He had a look of concern on his face as he quickly rounded the corner and knelt down beside them. Before Gibbs could ask any questions Tony and Abby shared a look and they both started laughing again.

Gibbs look of worry quickly turned to a scowl as he hauled Tony up and gently placed him back on the couch. He watched as Tony lay there trying to catch his breath. He weakly pointed his finger at Abby and between gasping for air said, "She . . . started . . . it."

Gibbs turned to face Abby who just sat on the ground and said, "I plead the fifth."

Gibbs just shook his head and mumbled under his breath. He turned back to Tony and asked, "You gettin hungry?"

Tony who was trying to get some kind of composure back just nodded his head. Gibbs turned to Abby and asked, "You stay'n?"

Abby smiled and said, "Why I thought you'd never ask my silver haired fox."

Gibbs and Tony snorted at the same time. Gibbs raised his eyebrow in Tony's direction before he turned back to Abby and asked, "Well what do you want to eat?"

Gibbs gave Abby a warning look as her smile got bigger and she said, "Well now Gibbs Tony's never really had any kind of party food or anything like that before, so I think we should introduce him to some. Like pizza and soda. What do ya think?"

Gibbs thought for a minute before he said, "I don't know Abb's Ducky would kill me if he found out."

"Aww come one Boss man." Pleaded Abby, "He has to start some time besides he needs to try it in order to find out what he wants for his birthday party."

Gibbs looked over at Tony who had remained suspiciously quiet during all of this. He saw that Tony was studiously watching the wall. But Gibbs could see how tense he was waiting for his answer. Gibbs looked back to Abby, who had on her pleading face, as she quickly signed, _"Please Gibbs. He's never ever had any before."_

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief, 'How can you go your whole life without ever having had something like Pizza.' He quickly made up his mind. Ducky wouldn't mind, not really, once he explained the situation. He smiled and quickly signed, _"Ok Abb's." _while he said allowed, "Ok how does pepperoni and sausage sound?"

Gibbs watched as Abby squealed and Tony smiled one of his real smiles. They were much like his laughter, full of life and innocence. It made Gibbs's chest tighten to see those smiles, it made him want to do things to always keep those smiles on his face. To Gibbs that's how Tony should always be, smiling and happy.

Later that Night;

Gibbs and Abby watched on in amusement as Tony devoured his fifth piece of pizza. He randomly looked up at them and gave them a questioning look. He quickly swallowed his mouth full and exclaimed, "What? This is really good!"

Gibbs just shook his head and said, "Just don't go makin your self sick. You don't need to be pukin your guts out later on."

Tony just rolled his eyes and mumbled, "What ever."

Gibbs just shook his head again and looked at his watch letting out a low whistle when he realized what time it was. Gibbs looked back at Tony and said, "Better head to bed Tony; got a big day tomorrow."

Tony looked at him questioningly and said, "We do?"

"Yup," nodded Gibbs, "Dr. Cranston is coming for your appointment and then we have to run errands after that."

Tony wrinkled his nose in displeasure and asked, "Is it really necessary that I keep seeing Dr. Cranston? I mean I've pretty much covered every thing with her already."

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow at Tony and said, "Oh really? Cause that's not what she's sayin. In fact she's thinking that your gonna need therapy indefinitely."

Tony scowled and mumbled under his breath, "Not fair!"

Gibbs got up and carried his plate into the kitchen and ruffling Tony's hair as he walked by saying, "Yup,"

Tony growled lowly in his throat and reached up to straighten his hair. He was taken slightly by surprise when he was suddenly lifted up out of his chair. Tony cried out, "Gibbs!" and instinctively latched on to him for dear life as he was gracefully adjusted and carried through the house towards the stairs. Gibbs stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turning back to Abby asked, "Hey Abby bring the wheel chair up with you when you come."

Abby immediately bounded out of the living room carrying the chair with her. She panted slightly and said, "OMG this thing is heavier than it looks."

Gibbs just shrugged and continued up the stairs with a slightly sulking Tony in his arms. The rest of the trip was made in silence, since Tony was protesting his forced bedtime. Once Gibbs had laid him down on the bed Tony looked over at him and asked, "When can I have a normal bedtime?"

Gibbs cocked his head to the side and asked, "Well what's a normal bedtime?"

Tony sighed exasperatedly and said, "Oh I don't know like ten."

Gibbs smirked at him and said, "We might discuss it later like after your completely healed and the doctors have released you."

"GGIIBBSS!" cried Tony, "That wont be for months yet!"

Gibbs just gave him one of his all-knowing smiles and ruffled up his hair again.

The two had a routine down and because of this routine it only took them a matter of minutes to get Tony changed and settled in his bed. Gibbs fondly watched from the door way as Tony and Abby lay in the bed talking about anything and every thing. Gibbs could feel that tightening in his chest again, as old memories resurfaced.

They were good memories and as much as he wanted to shove them back down and not think about them he couldn't, and he wasn't entirely sure that, that was a bad thing. He had loved his girls, they had been his whole world, but now with Tony he could feel that portion of his heart that he had purposely kept closed off and isolated from the world, start to open up again, and all because of a little boy.

He wanted to fight it, but he found his resolve just wasn't up to par. He couldn't ignore the longing and lonesomeness that he saw in Tony every day. He couldn't ignore the fierce protectiveness that had been there from the start and was consistently growing. He just couldn't ignore his own need to care and provide for Tony and tonight he was pretty sure that he had just given up the fight and was gladly accepting defeat. He was finally admitting to himself that yes he was indeed totally and completely under the kids spell.

With a smile on his face he turned and quietly headed back down to his basement. He had a project to finish.

Saturday Afternoon;

Tony sat in the back seat of the car fuming. He had, had one hell of a bad day. It had all started with Dr. Cranston and her insistence that he start being more specific in the details when he talked about his past, which of course he had absolutely refused to do, and the two had ended up arguing about it before starring each other down in a staring contest, which no body won and lasted the remainder of the session. And then the so-called errands that Gibbs had said they needed to run were not just any ordinary errands, _oh no_ they were the 'You have a doctors appointment' kinds of errands. And that had gone over just about as well as his session with Dr. Cranston had.

Ducky had met them at the doctor's office this time, and was waiting for them when they got there. Ducky raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner when he saw the dark scowl that was on Tony's face. Gibbs just shook his head as a way of saying 'I'll fill you in later. '

Ducky wisely chose to heed that advice and kept all inquiries to himself. He had been sure that the rest of the day was going to be very exciting, and he knew he was not going to be disappointed.

Tony's mood did not get any better as they neared their appointment time. He huffed and puffed when they were called back and Tony glared at the nurse as she told him to strip and handed him the gown and specimen cup one they had been showed to a room. He knew that it was going to be the same as last time. They were gonna poke and prod and pinch, and they were gonna want to take blood. Just the thought made him shiver violently. He jumped slightly when Gibbs got down on his level and looked him straight in the eyes. He hated when Gibbs did that, it was like he could see into his very soul and tell every thing that he was thinking and feeling.

Gibbs could tell Tony was struggling, he knew how hard this was for the kid. He also knew that this was one phobia that they would likely never get rid of. So he gently placed his hands on either side of the kids face and said, "I know it's hard, but it needs to be done. Ok?"

Tony shivered again and whispered, "I know it does but it doesn't make it any easier. And I'm still gonna freak out when they want to draw the blood."

Gibbs nodded. He knew how Tony felt about all of the medical stuff, and he knew that it was going to be a fight when it came to it. Gibbs thought for a minute, they needed to start associating good things with doctors' visits so that Tony wouldn't have just bad memories to rely on. Gibbs thought harder wracking his brain for a suitable idea for Tony. Suddenly it came to him. He looked at Tony and said, "How about this, if you do your best to cooperate with the exam and all that, we can go to the movie store and you can pick out some movies to rent."

Tony cocked his head to the side and asked, "Are you being serious?"

Gibbs took a deep breath remembering all of Tony's trust issues and such. He nodded and asked, "Have I ever lied to you before?"

Tony was quiet for a minute, then said, "No . . . no you haven't."

"That's right." Replied Gibbs with a nod, "And I'm not about to start now."

Tony was quite for a few seconds before he timidly asked, "What . . . what if . . . what if I have a panic attack and freak out?"

Gibbs shrugged and said; "I know you can't really control that Tony so I wont hold it against you. I'll know you tried your best, and that's all I'm asking for."

Tony thought about it a little more then said, "Ok. I'll try."

The rest of the appointment went as expected. Tony did as he promised and tried his hardest to not freak out, but didn't quiet manage it. Especially when it came time for them to draw blood. Tony had held out for as long as he could, but then at the last minute pulled his arm out of reach and tried to move away from the nurse, shaking his head and mumbling as he did, "No, no, no, no, NO! Can't, sorry, nope, can't do it. Not gonna happen."

He leaned back into Gibbs who wrapped his arms around him in a way that was both comforting and restraining, and then with Ducky's help to hold down Tony's arm, which he had then decided to refuse them access to. The nurse was able to finish the blood draw, which was considerably more this time around than the previous. The reason being that in addition to checking to make sure Tony hadn't picked anything up from his times on the streets they were also checking to make sure that some of the medications that they were prescribing for him were not causing any other problems.

It was several minutes after the nurse left before Tony had calmed down enough for Gibbs to feel comfortable letting go of him. Tony was still shivering randomly when Dr. Grant walked into the room. He took one look at Tony and frowned. He looked to Gibbs and asked, "Is he gonna be ok?"

Gibbs nodded and said, "Tony has a really sever fear of needles and the nurse just got done drawing his blood. It's just gonna take him a few minutes to recover."

Dr. Grant nodded in understanding, and then went about setting up his equipment. Eventually he sat down on his stool in front of Tony and with a small smile asked, "How do you feel about getting that sling off today?"

Tony's eyes grew large as he gaped at the doctor. He smiled slightly and said, "That would be the best thing ever."

The doctor nodded and said, "Good. Now you can't go using that arm right away. I want you to give it a few days before you start using it normally, but I am going to fit you with crutches today so that in a few days once your arm is stronger, you can ditch the wheel chair and start working on getting use to the crutches."

And twenty minutes later Tony was sling free and walking on air, well riding on air. To him it was one of the most infuriating things to have his arm restrained like that; it brought back to many bad memories. He couldn't help feeling like he had been released from a prison; he couldn't get enough of the freedom and found plenty of reasons to use his newly freed arm in any way that he could.

His change in moods did not go unnoticed by Gibbs or Ducky. The two men shared privet smiles as Tony squirmed around in excitement. Gibbs just rolled his eyes at some of Tony's antics and casually turned to Ducky and asked, "Hey Duck what are yah doin tonight?"

"Not any thing important Jethro. Mother and her nurse are going to be gone to her book club tonight so I shall have the house to myself." Replied Ducky with a sly smile. As if on cue Tony popped his head out of the car window and asked, "Can Ducky come have dinner tonight? Please Gibbs?"

Gibbs shrugged and said, "I don't have a problem with it."

Tony looked expectantly to Ducky and said, "Will you come tonight? Abbey has promised me Pizza and a movie."

Ducky shook his head in mock shock and cried out, "My dear boy that is not healthy food!"

"But it's so good!" replied Tony seriously, "I can't believe I've never had it before the other night."

Ducky shot a quick questioning look in Gibbs' direction before he turned back to Tony and said seriously, "It would be my honor to join you for dinner young man."

Tony's smile was one of his real smiles that made him look so young and innocent, and it took your breath away to see it. At least it did for Ducky; it was his first time experiencing it. He looked to Gibbs who just shrugged and said, "I know Duck we need to make him do it more often."

"I quite agree Jethro, we should find every reason possible to keep him smiling."

The Birthday Party:

Tony was still floating on cloud nine by the time they got home. He had his sling off, they had stopped by the movie store and he had gotten to pick out five movies, they had stopped and picked up the Pizza for dinner. Tony couldn't wait to get in the house and start watching his movies. He was also looking forward to being able to finally play his Xbox and computer games again. He was so wrapped up in thinking about every thing that he could now do that he couldn't before that he didn't notice any thing suspicious until they had all jumped out at him and hollered, "SURPRISE!"

Gibbs shook his head and watched Tony's expressions, one minute he was lost in thought, the next he was so startled his eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head, and then he looked confused and uncertain. He got down to Tony's level and quietly asked, "Are you ok?"

Tony nodded and asked hesitantly, "I . . . Is this for m . . . me?"

Gibbs nodded and said, "For your birthday and for you getting your sling off, and because it's been exactly one month today that you have been with us."

Tony smiled hesitantly and stated amazedly, "It's really all for me." as he took in the banner and the streamers and the balloons. Abby had done a good job decorating, it wasn't over the top, and was tastefully arranged.

She had picked out three colors blue, silver, and black, but there were mostly blue and sliver with just occasional burst of black. There was a banner that read happy birthday and attached to the bottom of that one was one that read congratulations and below that one was one that read welcome home. There were two tables set up in the living room one was laden down with gifts and the birthday cake, while the other was set up for eating and then later on playing games. The table with the gifts and cake had two bunches of balloons tied to it while the other table sported only one spot that had balloons around it and a home made sign that read, "Birthday Boy."

Tony took it all in with quiet reverence. He couldn't begin to express how much he liked it. He was dragged from his admiration by Abby who timidly asked, "Do you like it Tony?"

"Like it!" Exclaimed Tony, "Abb's I love it! It's so cool."

Abby smiled hugely and said as she grabbed Tony's chair and pushed him around the room, "You just wait until you open your peasants! I happen to know what all of them are and let me tell you what mister there are some pretty cool ones."

The rest of the evening went better than any one could have planned. Tony having found a new level of comfort with this group of people, allowed himself for the first time to truly enjoy himself. He played the games and although he didn't know about most of them he still found that he caught on quickly and was actually pretty good, he had managed to shock them all with his awesome poker skills, he sat next to Gibbs and Ducky and laughed along with them when the others had played twister, getting themselves into awkward positions.

He enjoyed the party food that Abby had picked out for them. He fell in love with the chocolate cake and the mint chocolate chip ice cream that Abby had gotten. He hadn't realized it before but he had a real sweet tooth. But by far his most favorite part was when he had received his gift from Gibbs.

All of his gifts had been awesome, Graceton had gotten him several of the latest Xbox games, Kate had gotten him some new movies, Ducky and Jimmy had given him four new books, Abby had bought him three new games that as she said, 'were essential for every kid to know.' But Gibbs; Gibbs had given him the best gift of all. He handed it to him in a simple wooden box, it wasn't wrapped and didn't have any ribbon or bows on it, it wasn't overtly ornate but did have some simple carvings on it. Tony looked up at Gibbs and asked, "What is it?"

"Open it and find out." Replied Gibbs with a grin. Tony looked uncertainly at for a minute before he carefully undid the clasp. Every one watched as Tony's eyes grew to the size of saucers, he looked between Gibbs and the gift a few times before he gently lifted it from its box. What he pulled out was an ornately carved Swiss army pocketknife. Tony reverently held it in his hands as he carefully inspected it, most of the knife was the traditional metal but the side panels were carved wood, in the center of the panels on each side were his initials only instead of ADD they were ADG.

Tony looked up at Gibbs when he saw them, and Gibbs knew what he was thinking. He shrugged and said quietly, "If it's ok I'd like to make it official in January when we go see the judge."

Tony didn't say anything he just clutched the knife in his hand and wrapped his arms around Gibbs in the tightest hug that he could manage. After got over the shock of having Tony suddenly launch himself at him he wrapped his arms around him in return and held on for dear life himself.

There hadn't been a dry eye after that. No one had known what Gibbs was planning, but they weren't at all surprised. They had all known from the start when Gibbs had demanded to have Tony put in his custody that there was no going back. Tony was going to be a permanent fixture from then on.

Hey every one; first of all let me say that I am supper sorry for not writing you all a thank note at the end of the last chapter. I was in such a hurry to post that I forgot to say THANK YOU and I mean it. Your reviews and alerts and faves are giving me the inspiration and drive to keep working on this story. It also really helps to know that people like my story so much. So THANK YOU again, I love all of the support, I really do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Authors note- I do not know legal jargon so sorry ahead of time if I messed it up to much.

School

Gibbs sighed exasperatedly as he stared down his very stubborn almost thirteen-year-old son. It had been just under a year since Tony had come into his life. It had been an interesting year. So much had happened that he had a hard time wrapping his head around it all.

First there was when Tony got his cast off; if he thought Tony was active before it was nothing compared to when he was free from his restraints, even with weeks of physical therapy, Tony moved more than Gibbs thought possible. At first Gibbs wasn't sure what to do; now that Tony didn't need him to physically help him any more, Gibbs was going to go back to work, but he was hesitant to leave Tony alone by himself. But after much discussing and arguing on Tony's part Gibbs agreed to test it out. And much to his surprise and relief Tony was more than capable to staying by him self.

Then there had been the bigger issue of Tony's father's trial. Since it had been such a high profile case it had been pushed though the system a lot faster than it normally would have. Thank fully they had managed to save Tony from having to testify against his father, by having both Ducky and Dr. Cranston sight it as being to traumatic for him; Much to the FBI's displeasure. Tony's father had been found guilty on all counts and in exchange for a lesser sentence he gave up all of his contacts and the names of the men that he had sold Tony to and was going to spend the next fifty years in prison with a chance of parole after he had served half of his sentence.

Then there was their own court date. Gibbs had, had no doubt in his mind that every thing would go as planned, he had already gone through the whole Child Protective Services requirements and had qualified easily enough. The court date was just a formality and to finalize some remaining issues. But Gibbs did worry about Tony.

Even though the kid wouldn't admit it, Gibbs and every one else could see that the weeks leading up to the court date had been very hard on Tony. Gibbs couldn't count the number of times he would rush into his sons room in the middle of the night to try and help calm him from a night terror. They had gotten to the point that Tony hadn't wanted to go to bed, and instead opted to work on his college classes, and Tony being Tony and spending so much extra time on them, was practically ready to graduate with another degree.

He would have if Gibbs hadn't forced him to stop, Gibbs had found that, that was always Tony's answer when he was stressed, he would just submerge himself in what ever kind of work he could possibly come up with and if he didn't have any on hand he would find some, in hopes of distracting himself enough so that he wouldn't have to think too much about what it was that was bothering him.

Since Tony's sleeping was being compromised, his appetite also suffered, causing him to drop precious weight that he couldn't afford to lose. This in turn brought Ducky's worries to the forefront, and so he began to fuss and nag, which only served to drive Tony deeper into his depressed state.

All in all it was a vicious circle that had escalated until Gibbs had finally had enough and all but force-fed Tony. He had even gone so far to slip him some sedatives that Ducky had given him. That had only worked for about two days before Tony had figured it out and began refusing to eat anything that he hadn't seen Gibbs make for him self.

Gibbs mentally shook his head; he could still recall the morning of their court date like it was yesterday.

~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~

_Gibbs sat next to Tony on the bench waiting. They were both tired and anxious, the last month had not been very kind to them, and then last night Tony had been so worked up that he had spent most of the night and then some time this morning in the bathroom, throwing up. When Gibbs had confronted him about what had him so upset, he hadn't been expecting his answer. _

_Tony had wrapped his arms around Gibbs' waist and had buried his face in his chest cried, "I don't want the judge to take me away from you. I'm scared that he some how made it so I can't stay with you."_

_Gibbs felt his heart break; he wrapped his arms around his son and held him a little closer. He gently placed a kiss on his head and said, "I want you to listen to me. I am never, ever going to let any one take you away from me! I would take you and flee the country before I let any one else have you."_

_Tony had sniffled and drawing his head back so that he could look up at Gibbs asked, "Were would we go?" _

_Gibbs chuckled and said, "I have a friend who lives down in Mexico that would be more than happy to house us while we were in hiding."_

_Tony had given him a watery smile and relaxed a little, though not enough to eat anything. _

_Now they sat at the courthouse waiting, waiting for their turn, waiting for the rest of their lives to be decided, waiting to become a family. Tony had snuggled close to Gibbs side a while ago, and now Gibbs could feel how his breathing had gone from tense and slightly shallow to deep and even. Gibbs looked down and smiled again at what he saw, Tony was sleeping snuggled in as deeply as he could into his side. Gibbs just sat there he was hesitant to even breath to deeply for fear of startling Tony, he wanted him to sleep as much as he could. _

_Gibbs wasn't sure how long they sat there, but it had alternated between feeling like hours, to having gone by in the blink of an eye. In reality they had only waited an hour before their docket was called. By the time they were ready to go in, the whole team including Abby and Ducky along with Jimmy had come to support Gibbs and Tony, even though they weren't allowed into the courtroom. _

_Gibbs had been hesitant to wake Tony but knew there wasn't any other way around it. He gently shook Tony's shoulder and gently called out, "Tony. Hey Tony. Time to wake up."_

_Tony came too, and blinked owlishly as he took in his surroundings. He looked up at Gibbs and without speaking telegraphed every thing that he was thinking. Gibbs took his hand and squeezed it gently._

_Twenty minutes later they were sitting in the courtroom, waiting while the lawyers and the judge went over all the information that was being presented. The judge looked up and said, "Well I have heard all the information, and am Ruling that Mr. DiNozzo's rights as Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo's parent be revoked. And I hear by award full and legal custody to Agent Gibbs as his new father. I will sign off on the adoption papers._

_I also here by award Agent Gibbs request that there be restitution made in the form of a trust fund in the amount of Ten million dollars to be set up in the name of one Anthony Dimitri Gibbs, with agent Gibbs being the overseer of said trust fund until the said child is of the age of twenty-five. To be set up and paid forward by Mr. DiNozzo immediately. I am also ordering that Mr. DiNozzo pay a maintenance fee to cover all future schooling, medical and basic needs, indefinitely. I also grant the defendants request that Mr. DiNozzo be responsible for any and all legal and lawyer's fees. That is all. Court is adjourned."_

~~~~~ End Flash Back ~~~~~

That was it, that was all it took one hour and twenty minutes and a few signed paper later and they were done, Tony was now officially his, and they had made sure that Tony would be taken care of for the rest of his life. Tony had turned into a different person after that; it had been almost instant, as soon as he knew that every thing was going to be ok, he went from being a quiet reflective person, to talking none stop and having limitless amounts of energy. Gone was the depression and nerves, he was still tired but it wasn't the same as before, besides Gibbs had made sure that Tony would have plenty of time to rest before the gang came over for a celebration dinner at Gibbs's house. That night had been one of the best nights that Gibbs had ever had. That night Tony ate more than his fair share of food, that night he laughed and teased and acted like a real kid, that night there were no nightmares, that night Tony called Gibbs dad for the first time.

Gibbs sighed mentally he had just told Tony that he would be starting school in the fall. This hadn't been an easy decision for Gibbs, he understood probably better than most just how anxious Tony got when he had to intermingle with new people. He knew that Tony had little to no experience dealing with a lot of people at one time, and though they had been working on it and he was getting better it was still one of those long lingering side effects of his traumatic child hood. Gibbs wasn't sure how but apparently sending him to a public school setting was going to help him.

It had been Dr. Cranston and Ducky who suggested that it would be a good way for Tony to learn how to interact with other kids his age and to maybe encourage him to try different things. So after a lot of talking and arguing the decision had been made. Tony was going to start school in the fall, he was going to go to school with Jimmy since they offered advanced classes, and that way he would know at least one person there.

The school actually catered to the elite and wealthy; so they were more than willing to accommodate to Gibbs's demands, he still worried about retaliation from Sr. and wanted extra precautions taken. The school had assured him that since they catered to so many high-ranking politicians and publically notable people, the identification bracelets, library cards, and the uniforms all had a tracking device installed in them as safety measures, so that they would be able to track all of their students at all times in case they were to wonder off.

Gibbs had, had to admit that it did make him feel better. So finally he agreed and with Ducky's help had registered Tony for the fall semester. So Now Tony and Gibbs sat starring at each other unrelentingly.

Tony had reacted to the news about as well as Gibbs had expected him too. At first he had thought that he was joking, and then when he figured out that Gibbs wasn't joking, he had opted for disbelief and agitation. After three temper tantrums, a shouting match, and an almost break down, they were both tired and frustrated, though both for very different reasons.

Gibbs on the one hand was mentally kicking himself for having to upset Tony so much. He knew that it was the best thing for Tony. He knew that eventually Tony would get over it and that if for some reason it didn't work out, then they could do something else. But Gibbs was a father through and through and to see his son so upset, was literally breaking his heart, but also being a father through and through he knew that you had to do things some times that are hard and that your children don't understand, but once you had made up your mind you had to stand your ground.

Tony on the other hand was having a mini melt down, he didn't like being out in public, and he didn't like having to meet knew people, and he didn't like having to go to school. School had never been a good thing for him. He always used to get into trouble at school. One time for about a year, his teachers told Sr. that he was to active and they made Sr. medicate him. Tony shivered at the memory of that time, it was one that he actively tried to ignore and to keep locked away.

The two had, in their typical fashion, gone their separate ways. Tony locked himself in his room, and Gibbs went and buried himself in his basement. They did this every time they had an argument, they would ignore each other for several hours until one or both of them would cave and then they would go back to the way they were before as if nothing had ever happened.

Tonight though Gibbs wasn't sure that, that was going to be the case. He was pretty sure that Tony would be angry at him for a good long while and would probably refuse to talk to him for the rest of the night.

As it turned out Gibbs had been wrong Tony refused to talk to him for the rest of the week. By the time the week was up Gibbs was going out of his mind with worry. He knew he couldn't force Tony to talk to him but the silence was really starting to get to him. Finally on Sunday afternoon he had enough and was standing outside his sons room when he heard voices coming from inside. He felt a small twinge of guilt as he listened in on the conversation.

"Tony it's not fair to keep giving your dad the silent treatment. He's only doing what is best."

"I know Jimmy. It's just so frustrating. He wont even listen to my side of why I don't want to go."

Gibbs thought that Jimmy sounded strange like he was far away. He figured that they must have been talking over the web cam. Gibbs smiled when Jimmy laughed and said, "Oh I seriously doubt that, I think he has just already thought about it himself and figured out a solution for it. Your dad only had your best interest in mind and you and I both know he's not gonna let anything happen to you."

There was a frustrated sigh as Tony finally agreed with Jimmy's point of view. After a minute Tony said, "I guess, it's just that none of my other school experiences have gone over well, and I don't know why this one would be any different."

Gibbs heard Jimmy sigh heavily as he said, "Tony! You and I know that this is not going to be like any of your other schools because for 1. I'm going to be there with you, 2. Gibbs is your dad now; I needn't say more, and 3. This School is way better than those ones Senior put you in. he isn't going to be able manipulate them into treating you badly any more. You need to trust Gibbs on this Tony."

Gibbs hadn't been able to hear Tony's reply so he decided to knock and interrupt so that Tony wouldn't find him eaves dropping. He was just about to bring his fist down on the door when it was suddenly opened. Gibbs stared down at his son, he was beginning to fill out nicely, he was still to thin and a little on the short side but, he looked better than he had this time a year ago.

Gibbs quickly put his hand down and said, "I was just going to see if you wanted to go out for dinner with me. I thought we might go get some pizza."

Tony smiled slightly and said, "That's sounds good. I'm starving."

And just like that it was as if nothing had every happened.

Gibbs watched as Tony played with his breakfast. It was the first day of school. And Tony had been dreading it for weeks now. He had gone and taken the placement test, which he tested into the schools senior level advanced classes. But because this was more about reintegrating Tony into society, they decided that he would go into the sophomore level classes.

Tony knew that he was gonna be bored to tears but he had given his word and he never went back on his word. He had also suffered through the shopping aspect of preparing for school; unfortunately he had out grown most of his clothes and had to have a whole new wardrobe, along with all of his required school supplies. That had been quite and afternoon.

~~~~~Flash back~~~~~

_Gibbs and Tony were walking into the mall, when they suddenly found themselves engulfed in a swirling mass of black. Tony patted Abby on the back and said, "Hey Abby. Long time no see. What's it been like twelve hours?"_

_Abby quickly released them from her grip and lightly punched him in the arm saying, "So? I missed you. What are you guys doing here?" _

_Gibbs raised his eyebrow at that question and said; "You know why we're here Abby I told you yesterday that I was taking him shopping."_

_"Oh you meant this mall?" asked Abby with big innocent eyes. _

_Tony just laughed, grabbed Abby's hand and dragged her off saying, "Come on Abb's you can help start finding new stuff. You know this is my longest pair if pants that I own now and they are at least a good two inches shorter than I normally wear them."_

_Abby looked at him and noticed that his pants were starting to look a little cropped. She just shrugged and said, "have no fear Abby's hear and we shall find you some decent clothes."_

_Gibbs just shook his head as he watched them walk off arm in arm. This was going to be interesting._

~~~~~End flash back~~~~~

Gibbs could tell Tony hadn't slept well the night before and that was what was seriously affecting his mood. Gibbs sighed heavily; he lay his news paper down and said, "Talk to me Tony."

Tony just groaned and pushed his cereal around a little more. Gibbs reached over and lifted Tony's face so that he had to look him in the eyes and said, "Talk to me."

Tony grimaced and said, "It's nothing. I'm just being silly."

Gibbs shook his head and said, "I want to know."

Tony sighed and said, "I just had some bad dreams last night, and I guess I haven't shaken them off yet."

Gibbs gave him a small smile of understanding and going back to his paper said, "Yeah I know how that can be."

Tony just shrugged and went back to moving the cereal around in his bowl. Without looking up from his paper Gibbs said, "Eat or I will feed you."

Tony just rolled his eyes, and went to take a bite as Gibbs said, "I saw that."

Tony snorted and started coughing as he had in hailed some of the milk. Gibbs looked at his watch and said, "We better get going."

He got up from the table taking his coffee cup with him and draining the remainders of it before he placed the cup in the sink. He turned around to find Tony still in his seat, his hand clasping onto his spoon so hard his knuckles were white, almost as white as Tony's complexion had suddenly gone.

Tony knew he was being watched and he was well aware of how childish he was about to sound, but he had to make one last ditch effort and turning towards Gibbs begged, "Please, please don't make me go."

Gibbs sighed again and said, "Tony we have been over this many times."

"I know dad. I . . . just don't think that I can do it."

Gibbs knelt down by Tony and taking his face in both hands said, "You can do this. You are one of the bravest people I have ever known. It's going to be fine you just have to give your self a chance."

Tony nodded again and quietly got up form the table grabbed his book bag and headed out the door towards the waiting car. Gibbs said a silent prayer as he watched his son head out the door. He really, really hoped that it would turn out ok.

Tony dropped his bag down dramatically as he entered the house. His first day of school had officially come and gone and he had, had to admit that it had been pretty ok. Especially with Jimmy there, he had managed to not make an idiot of himself and had met quite a few new people. He didn't know if he could call them friends yet but they seemed nice enough. His classes were tolerable, even though he could tell he was so going to be bored, that was except for PE, he had enjoyed it immensely and found that he had a certain natural skill for it. He smiled as he grabbed some food out of the fridge and thought to him self 'Maybe school wont be so bad after all.'

Hey guys' thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them and I just wanted to say keep them up it really does help to keep me motivated.

Hey sorry about that last post accidentally grabbed the wrong chapter when I posted it. My bad :/


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer— I do not own. **

New Things.

Tony sighed heavily as he sat down on Dr. Rachel Cranston's couch in her office. Now that he had been going to school for just over a year, she had decided that he could come to her office now instead of her coming to his house. He was extra tired today; he had spent a good amount of time training with his PE teacher because he wanted to start trying out for sports, but he was seriously out of shape, so now he was trying to rectify that matter.

The only problem was that he still hadn't talked to Gibbs about it. He knew that his dad was nothing like his father had been and that his dad would probably be really hurt that he was hesitating in talking to him about, but he really wanted to paly sports and Gibbs tended to be slightly over protective with him; not that he didn't have a cause to worry. Tony was seriously accident prone, and trouble just seemed to follow him wherever he went.

This only served to make Tony more hesitant to broach the subject with his dad. He knew that he would have to because he had to sign off on all of the permission forms. But he was hoping to hold off for as long as he could.

"You're looking extra thoughtful today."

The statement startled him out of his thoughts; he smiled slightly and said, "Yah, I'm just tired today."

Dr. Cranston looked at him and noticed how much he was beginning to fill out. In the two years she had known him he had changed quite a bit. He had gone from being skittish and fearful, to being a very confident and out going person. She tilted her head to the side and asked, "How come?"

"I need some advice." Stated Tony instead of answering her question.

"Ok, shoot."

"Well see," started Tony nervously, "There is this thing at school that I really want to do, but I don't think Dad will let me do it."

Dr. Cranston thought for a minute then asked, "Is this thing in any way dangerous?"

"Define dangerous." Deadpanned Tony with a wary look.

Dr. Cranston's interest was doubled by his simple reply, she was going to ere on the side of caution and said, "Well obviously since you haven't already told your dad about it, then it's some thing you don't think he will approve of."

Tony shrugged and said, "It's not that I don't think he will approve, it's just that he is so over protective some times; he just gets into these fazes, I call them protect Tony zones and it's like if he could get away with it, he would wrap me in bubble wrap and lock me in my room, never to let me out again. And what I want to do does carry some risk of injury."

"I see." Nodded Dr. Cranston, "Well just how much of a chance is there?"

"Well it's not like the risk is that bad, I mean they take all sorts of precautions. I don't know I just . . . I just want to do it so bad and I really am good at it . . . I'm . . . just afraid that dad will freak out on me and say no before I even get a chance to explain and you know how he is once he's made up his mind, it's near impossible to change it."

Dr. Cranston smiled and said, "Yes there has been a few times were I have seen that about him."

Tony just snorted and said, "Yeah well be prepared to see more."

Later that evening

Gibbs watched Tony as he pushed his food around on his plate. It happened every time he had something on his mind or wasn't feeling well. Gibbs debated on which route to take. On one hand if he was sick Tony would try to hide it and then he would have to all but tie him down until Ducky could come check him out.

And on the other hand if he had something that he didn't want to talk about, it would take all of Gibbs' best interrogation techniques to drag it out of him. Gibbs observed Tony's complexion for a few seconds, and decided that he didn't look unwell. So taking one last drink of his ever-present coffee; asked, "So what's eating at yah?"

Tony straightened up a little and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gibbs just raised his eyebrow at Tony, and Tony just rolled his eyes and muttered, "You worry too much."

Gibbs had to fight back a smirk as he maintained his questioning stare, after some time Tony finally gave up the fight and exclaimed, "Fine! But you have to promise to hear me out before you make up you're mind."

Gibbs did not like that sound of this; Tony had cracked to easy, Tony never gave in that fast. Gibbs decided that this couldn't be good, nope not good at all. After a few seconds of silence Gibbs nodded and gestured for Tony to continue. Tony nodded hesitantly and said, "Ok, you know how much I enjoy PE?"

Gibbs nodded.

Tony swallowed and said, "Well coach Wynters says with a little training I could be ready to join the foot ball team by the start of the season."

Tony almost lost his voice when he saw Gibbs' face turn into his dark thinking face. He knew that Gibbs was thinking about all the reasons that he shouldn't do it, all the ways that something could go wrong. Tony hesitated for a minute then said, "Dad please; I really want to do this, and it won't be affecting my studies."

Gibbs just cocked his eyebrow in Tony's direction and snorted. That had never crossed his mind as being a problem, Tony had such a damned memory on him, the kid just simply couldn't forget something once he had committed it to memory, and he usually only had to hear it once to commit it to memory. Gibbs sat there and thought about it, he knew that Tony was waiting anxiously for his answer. He looked at his son and he could see how much he wanted this. He just didn't like the prospects of Tony playing a sport were he could get hurt so easily.

He sighed and asked, "Can't you go for track?"

Tony shrugged and said, "That's in the spring dad, coach says that it would be a good idea for me to do one sport per season. So track in the spring, football in the fall, basketball in the winter, and maybe swimming in the summer to keep me in shape."

Gibbs nodded and said, "I want to think about this for a day or two. It's a serious commitment to make."

Tony nodded as a huge smile spread across his face and he wrapped his arms tightly around Gibbs's neck. Without another word he took a few bites of his food and then cleared his and Gibbs's plate and started on the dishes. Gibbs just shook his head, he knew that Tony really wanted this, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to let him do it. He knew that he had only had Tony for two years, but it felt like he had always been his. He knew that he tended to freak out a little but that was all in his rights as a parent to be overly protective of his kid. No matter how much the kid fussed about.

Two Days later;

Tony sat starring out the window of his last class of the day. It was his English class, which absolutely bored him to tears every time. His teacher, who was nice enough, had a monotone voice that was like gravel, and no matter how hard Tony tried it still grated on his nerves every time he had to listen to him.

Tony watched out the window as a large dark car pulled up in front of the school, and as an older man, with a young girl got out. The girl took Tony's breath away. She had long dark hair that was naturally curly. She had dark skin and large dark eyes. He watched transfixed as the girl seriously studied her surroundings.

His heart nearly stopped when they locked eyes for a few seconds as she sized up the building. He could see that she was a serious thoughtful girl, and Tony wondered what it would be like to see her smile. He instantly started to dream of what her smile would look like. Tony was so mesmerized by his dreaming that he didn't hear the teacher calling his name. He jumped suddenly when he felt a strong arm on his shoulder. In his surprise he accidentally knocked his large textbook off his desk and onto the teachers foot.

Tony looked confusedly up at his teacher and sheepishly smiled. His teacher was not amused. Tony kept his smile in place as he said, "Is there something I can do for you Mr. Collins?"

Mr. Collins just glared at Tony and replied tightly, "You can stop day dreaming and pay attention to the class. Now I asked you a question, what is the proper way to diagram this sentence?"

Tony quickly and efficiently completed the task assigned him. Even though he was only giving half of his focus to it. The other half of his focus was still on the mystery girl.

Later that evening

Tony waited anxiously for Gibbs to come home. He would hopefully give Tony the ok to sign up for football. He bounced from foot to foot while he prepared dinner and listened to his music. He reached absently for the saltshaker and scowled when he realized it wasn't were he had left it. He jumped suddenly when Gibbs shoved it under his nose. Tony scowled and took his ear bud out, and turned to look at Gibbs. He suddenly got very anxious when he saw the scowl on his dads face. He quickly turned off his player and timidly said, "How's it goin dad?"

Gibbs's scowl got a little deeper as he said, "Wanna tell me why I got a message from your English teacher to come in for a parent teacher meeting tomorrow?"

Tony looked really confused for a minute then said, "Oh well I guess I have kinda been caught day dreaming in class a couple of times and today I accidentally knocked over my book and it happened to land on his foot, but that wouldn't have happened if he hadn't startled me by grabbing my arm."

Gibbs looked up quickly and exclaimed, "He grabbed you!"

Tony looked side ways at Gibbs and began to ramble, "Uh yeah but not in a bad way. He was just trying to get my attention and he is new so he doesn't know I don't like to be touched. So any ways I got startled and knocked over my book and all that good stuff. I don't know why he cares about my spacing out every once in awhile, it's not like I'm not acing every assignment and quiz. And I always get a good grade on my papers. He just a really sensitive kind of guy and he likes it when every one pays attention to him. So um sorry."

Gibbs sighed again and said, "Ok now I know what to expect when I go in tomorrow. But I want you to promise me that you will try herder to not space out so much in his class. Ok? And he and I will be talking about how you don't like to be touched."

Tony rolled his eyes and said, "It's not that big of a deal."

Gibbs took Tony by the chin and said, "It is a big deal."

Tony sighed saying; "Just don't scare him like you did Mr. Hawthins. That man still wont get within five feet of me."

Gibbs just smiled slightly and shrugged saying; "We'll see."

Tony nodded reluctantly and sighed. He hesitated slightly then asked, "Have you made up your mind about football?"

Now it was Gibbs turn to sigh, he had thought long and hard about it. He had even talked to Ducky about it.

_~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~_

_Gibbs walked quietly into autopsy. He had been distracted all day and had finally decided that he needed to talk to Ducky. He stopped abruptly when he heard Ducky say from the side of him, "Ah yes I was wondering when you would come down to see me."_

_Gibbs scowled a little saying, "And why would you think that Duck?"_

"_You're the one with the problem Jethro. You tell me." Replied Ducky with a shrug and a small mischievous smile._

_Gibbs just shook his head and asked, "That obvious huh?"_

"_Only to those who know what to look for, my friend. Now do tell me what is bothering you. Dare I assume it has something to do with our young Anthony?"_

_Gibbs sighed again and said, "When isn't it."_

_Ducky scowled and asked, "He hasn't gotten himself into trouble again has he?"_

"_Don't know." Replied Gibbs with a shrug, "But I did get a message for a meeting with his English teacher. But that's not the problem Duck. He wants to play football."_

_Understanding came quickly to the wise old Scotsman, Ducky sighed he was all to aware of the possibility for Tony to be injured, but he couldn't help but think that, Tony was suited for playing sports. Ducky nodded and said, "And I take it you are wary about letting him due to his propensity for being accident prone." _

_Gibbs ran a hand through his hair as he said, "Hell Duck, I don't know. The kid is just such a damn trouble magnet. I don't want him to get hurt."_

"_That is true Jethro, but think of the positive affects that this could have on Anthony. The fact that he is even considering it, shows how much progress he has made. Besides it seems to me that whether he plays sports or not he manages to give himself enough injuries. I am inclined to believe that he couldn't possibly get any worse with the sports."_

_Gibbs smiled and said, "Thanks Duck. I'll think about what you said."_

"_Any time my friend. Give my regards to Anthony."_

_~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~_

Tony waited anxiously as Gibbs seemed lost in his thoughts. Soon Gibbs came out of his thoughtfulness and looking Tony directly in the eyes said, "You can try-"

He didn't get any farther because he suddenly had an excited fourteen-year-old hanging off of his neck, trying to squeeze the life out of him. He gently pealed Tony's arms off of him and said sternly, "There are some conditions that we have to talk about."

Tony nodded enthusiastically and said, "Anything! I'll do anything you want me to."

Gibbs smiled and said, "It wont be that bad. You just have to promise to not hide any injuries from me; I don't care how minor they are, you have to tell me right away. And you have to promise me you wont push yourself to hard."

Tony nodded enthusiastically and said, "I promise! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you."

Gibbs smiled and hugged his son back when he once again threw his arms around him. He remembered the time when Tony wouldn't initiate contact and could barley handle being touched. So Gibbs had learned to appreciate every time it did happen. He sighed mentally when his son pulled away from him with a small gasp and an "Oh crap! The sauce."

He ruffled Tony's hair and said, "What am I gonna do with you?"

Tony grinned cockily and said, "Um let me play football."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes saying, " I better not be regretting this later on."

**Authors Note— I just wanted to say thanks to all of you for your continued support and to all of you who are new it really means a lot to me that you all like my story so much. And I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for the long delay. With my two jobs and my regular collage semester going full swing life has been kinda crazy. But without further adieu here is the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note—I am so sorry for the long delay but I have been super busy with working both jobs and school. I always think that I am going to get more done than I do. Oh and have no fear I am also in the middle of the next chapter of A Lost Love so hopefully I will be able to get that out to you soon. So anyways I have had some questions from a couple of chapters back about why I put Tony back in school, since obviously he is a genius and all that. Well my answer to all those that asked is that, Tony was socially stunted due to his awful childhood. So the point of putting him back in school was so that he could learn how to interact with kids his own age and so that he could get over some of his interaction issues. I put him in school with Jimmy because he and Jimmy are already friends and he would be able to help Tony out, make him feel more comfortable. And also this school has extremely advanced programs so when I say that Tony tested into advanced senior level work that is actually at the senior level of college. I hope that this clears up some of your questions. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review. Oh also Gibbs might be slightly OOC in this chapter. enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12

Disclaimer—I do not own.

In the dark

Gibbs was regretting it; big time. He couldn't help the onslaught of fear and worry that engulfed him as he watched Tony get sacked for the umpteenth time that night. The whole team was sitting in the bleachers sporting varying levels of school based paraphernalia. Abby and Kate were sporting team jerseys that had Tony's number on the back. Abby had pompoms, while Kate held a sign the read "Go Wild Cats!"

Graceton, McGee and Gerald all were sporting school hoodies that had the teams' logo on it. Ducky was sporting gloves, and a scarf that had the school emblem on them, while Gibbs wore a zip up hoodie that read 'Gibbs' with Tony's jersey number on the back of it, and he was using a travel coffee mug that also had the teams logo on it.

Gibbs had admitted that they all had gone a little overboard with all this stuff, but they had never gotten to do this before and they were all enjoying it tremendously. He remembered Tony's face when he saw the whole team standing up in the bleachers for the first time. He had given them one of his biggest and brightest smiles, the one that he reserved for family only. It had made Gibbs's heart swell, like it always did when he found a new way to make his boy smile. Gibbs grinned a little when he thought of his boy. How long had he been secretly yearning for someone to take care of? It had taken him years and three failed marriages to find someone who would fill that empty spot in his heart. Someone who he could care for and love unconditionally with no strings attached. And now he had that. He had his boy who needed him and depended on him, and loved him back unconditionally. Gibbs new that Tony had helped him to heal just as much as he had helped Tony. They were exactly what the other needed and Gibbs found himself thanking his lucky stares that he had been fortunate enough to find Tony and to get to keep him in his life.

That was why, it was so very hard for Gibbs to stand in the stands and watch as each play and each pass brought on a new chance for Tony to be hurt. Gibbs found he was now holding his breath as he waited for his son to crawl out from under the pile of bodies for which he had just been recently buried under again. It seemed to take too long for Tony to start moving again. Gibbs was getting ready to head down there when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked back to see Graceton gently holding his arm and shaking his head saying, "Give him a minute boss."

Gibbs realized then that it hadn't really been all that long at all; it had just seemed like it to him. So he took a deep breath and sat back down, and Sure enough after just a few seconds Tony got up. One of his team mates gave him a hand and walked with him over to the bench where he was forced to sit down by the coach.

What none of them noticed was the dark figure lurking under the bleachers, watching and waiting.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS 

Two Weeks later

Tony sat on the steps of the school reading his book. It was lunch time and he was taking advantage of the beautiful afternoon. They had been experiencing a bout of Indian summer. Tony was so engrossed in his book that he didn't notice the person walking up to him, until they were sitting right next to him. He jumped slightly when the person suddenly asked, "What book are you reading?"

Tony looked up into the same warm brown eyes that he had been secretly dreaming about for weeks. His mind went blank for a minute and he seemed to choke on his words. The girl just sat there looking very bemused and after a few seconds she said, "If you do not wish to tell me that is fine."

She was getting up to leave when Tony finally found his voice and cried out, "Wait! Please don't leave."

She turned back to him with a look that was very distrusting. She slowly sat her bag back down on the steps and said, "Well?"

Tony shrugged replying, "Well what?"

She sighed in exasperation and said, "What book are you reading?"

"Oh," replied Tony with a shy smile, "Its, um . . . it's called The Mind of Albert Einstein."

The girl looked at him as if he had suddenly grown another head then said, "I did not take you for the kind of person who would be interested in that kind of reading."

Tony felt himself become a little irritated, but he tried to not let it show saying nonchalantly, "Well I guess that will teach you not to judge a book by its cover."

Tony almost laughed out loud when he saw the girls look of confusion. After a few seconds of contemplation she asked, "What does that mean, to judge a book by its cover? I was not judging the book I was judging you."

Tony shook his head and said, "It means that you shouldn't make assumptions. It can make you look bad."

"Oh, well then why did you not just say that? All of these American idioms are really quite ridiculous."

Tony just shrugged saying, "Well they are what they are. Hang around in America long enough and you will eventually pick them up."

The girl smiled slightly and Tony almost forgot to breath. That small change in her expression turned her face from completely serious and studious to light hearted and carefree. He returned her smile and sticking out his hand said, "My name is Tony. What's yours?"

The girl hesitantly took his hand in her own and said, "My name is Ziva, Ziva David."

Tony thought that, that name suited her perfectly. He smiled slightly and said, "Ah it means brilliance doesn't it?"

Ziva looked at him in surprise and asked, "You know Hebrew?"

Tony just shrugged and said, "I know many languages. I have only begun to study Hebrew; I find it quite an interesting and challenging one to learn."

Ziva again starred at him in shock. Tony just smiled slightly and said, "That is why you should not judge a book by its cover."

Ziva nodded saying, "I think I understand that one now. So what other languages do you know?"

"Oh not too many really," replied Tony with a shrug, "I am fluent in German, Italian, Spanish, French, Russian, and Chinese. I have just begun studying Hebrew, Japanese and Swahili."

Ziva shook her head and said, "You are a strange boy. You play sports and act like the typical boy, and yet you read about Albert Einstein and speak several different languages."

Tony shrugged and said, "Well appearances can be deceiving."

Ziva nodded saying "Apparently."

Tony smiled and said, "So miss Zee-vah where did you live before you came here?"

A sad smile passed over Ziva's face as she said, "My father made me move here from Israel. He is a very powerful man there and things were becoming too dangerous and he said he wanted to keep me safe after what happened with my sister."

Tony instantly felt bad and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"You could not have known," she replied with a shrug, "Besides it is good to talk about it. I do not have many friends here in America yet."

Tony nodded and timidly asked, "So what happened to your sister?"

"She was killed by a suicide bomber. She loved to learn about medicine and healing; so she would go with a local doctor and work with her and that day they were in the market buying herbs to make medicine and an al-Qaida suicide bomber was there with enough explosives to take out the whole sector."

Tony scooted closer to her and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said, "God! Ziva I am so sorry. Living through that kind of stuff is the worst."

Ziva sniffed back her tears saying, "Look at me crying like a little child."

Tony shrugged and said, "It's ok to cry. That's not the kind of stuff that you can get over without crying a little."

Ziva turned to look at him and asked, "What about you? Have you always lived here?"

Ziva watched Tony stiffen as he said, "Nope. I started coming to school here just over year ago now."

Ziva was about to prompt him to continue when the school bell rang signaling the end of lunch period. Tony quickly gathered up his things and started to leave, he stopped mid stride and turned back to Ziva and said, "I have practice after school, but if you would like I can walk you to your house or where ever you live."

Ziva smiled shyly and said, "I would like that."

Tony got a huge grin on his face as he turned and ran all the way to his next class. Every one noticed as he entered the room last and still had a huge smile on his face. He took his customary seat next to Jimmy and then began to stare dreamily out of the window. Jimmy leaned forward and asked, "Why so happy?"

Tony just shrugged and continued to smile from ear to ear for the rest of the day.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS 

Three Weeks Later:

It was the begging of fall break for the kids and Ziva, Jimmy and Tony were walking home after begin let out early. They were walking and talking animatedly, when Tony noticed a dark sedan following them at a distance. He nonchalantly made it so that he could check it out. He kept up his pretense not wanting to upset the other two. The windows of the car were dark and he couldn't really see the person inside it. He suddenly got a glimpse of a logo on one of the windows and a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach suddenly bloomed making him want to throw up. He had no way of knowing if it was the same thing but his instincts were telling him it was and having learned to rely on his instincts a long time ago, shouted, "JIMMY, ZIVA RUN!"

They looked at him in shock. Tony quickly became agitated and started pushing them as he noted the car moving closer and closer. "Quickly!" He cried, "You have to go now."

Jimmy started running and grabbed Ziva along with him. All three of them ran with all of their might. They turned and started running down an alleyway. Jimmy could hear the screech of tires as a car came to a sudden halt. They hadn't gotten very far into the alley when Ziva was suddenly yanked out of his hand and he himself was wrapped up in a strong hold. He looked around frantically and saw that Tony was pinned to the ground by two large goons. He could hear Tony talking but he wasn't sure what language it was. Tony had begun to teach him Italian and he had picked it up really quickly. The goons that were holding him and Ziva dragged them closer towards the car and closer to where Tony was. Soon they were close enough that Jimmy could hear what was being said, "_Kick me in the balls one more time you little bastard and I will take out my frustration on your little friends."_

"_You touch them and you will regret the day you were born Baldassare."_

Jimmy couldn't believe his ears. Tony knew these men. He knew them! Jimmy knew that the only reason he would know them was if they were somehow related to his father. And that meant that somehow even though his father was supposedly in jail, he had managed to coordinate this attack on Tony. Jimmy's gut twisted in fear and he turned his attention back to his friend in time to see the goon that was holding him suddenly slam his fist into Tony's abdomen. Jimmy could see Tony's eyes bulge for a second but his friend remained completely silent. Jimmy wasn't entirely surprised when Ziva suddenly came to life and started struggling with her captor at this point. She was a very active person and in addition to doing gymnastics she was also a black belt in several different forms of martial arts. Finally having come out of her shock stupor when the thug hit Tony, she started kicking at her captor and managed to land a few good hits until the thug holding Tony yelled at him in Italian, _"Tell her to knock it off or I will shoot the other boy."_

Tony glared at the man and then turned to Ziva and said, "Zi knock it off. It won't help."

Ziva stopped struggling and stood there gasping for breath. She grunted when her head flew back from the unexpected slap to the face. Jimmy and Tony yelled out in shock. The thug holding Tony looked down at him and said, _"Next time I won't be so easy on her."_

When he got no reaction, the goon stood up dragging Tony with them and speaking in Italian to the others said, _"Turn them loose the boss only wants the kid."_

And with that the goons dragged Jimmy and Ziva back into the alleyway. After a few minutes and some scuffling noises the two thugs came back and got back in the car. The thug holding Tony lifted him up over his shoulder and threw him into the car.

Tony gasped as he hit his head on a pointed object. The thug just laughed and said, "_You need to strip out of your uniform now."_

Tony just sat there and glared at the man he could feel the blood trickling down the side of his face. The thug was not a patient man and pulled out a gun and holding it at Tony's head said, "_Take. Off. The uniform." _

Tony continued to glare at the man but this time started undoing his shirt. A few minutes later Tony was sitting in the back of the car in only his undershirt, boxers and socks. The thug took his clothes, shoes and book bag and tossed them out of the car into the alley.

The thug smiled and suddenly lunged at him. Tony was surprised to find a very bad smelling cloth being pressed over his face and mouth. He tried to fight but he was no match for the thug. Soon he could feel himself getting sleepier and sleepier, until finally he fell unconscious.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Three Hours later;

Gibbs stormed into Autopsy saying, "Hey Ducky have you heard from Tony?"

Ducky looked up from the body he was working on and said, "Why no Jethro I do not believe I have. Is there a problem? It's not yet three pm."

Gibbs sighed and ran a hand through his hair saying, "They were supposed to get out early today at like eleven and Tony told me that he and Jimmy were going straight home afterwards and that he would call me and he still hasn't yet."

Ducky straightened a little and asked, "What is your gut telling you?"

Gibbs looked sideways at Ducky and said, "It's been giving me fits all morning."

Ducky instantly stripped off his gloves, went to his desk and took out his cell phone; he punched in a number and waited. Ducky quickly looked up at Gibbs and said, "This is most strange Jethro; Mr. Palmer is not answering his phone."

Gibbs did waste any time in whipping out his cell phone and dialing a number, "McGee, get me a trace on Tony now."

In a matter of minutes the team were in their cars and ridding across town. They pulled up to the alleyway and came to a sudden halt when they found the pile of Tony's clothes and book bag. Gibbs was in shock. His mind was unable to process any of what was happening. He stood there looking silently at the pile of belongings; he almost didn't hear Graceton and Kate yelling at him. He snapped out of his trance when he saw McGee and Graceton carrying two small bodies from the back of the alley way. He instantly recognized Jimmy but the girl was unfamiliar to him. He took in their appearances, cataloging everything in his mind to put to use later. He looked to Kate and said, "Call an ambulance now, then I want you three to stay here and search the scene. I don't want one stone left unturned."

Kate nodded and said, "Yes Gibbs."

Gibbs reached out and took the girl from McGee saying, "Give her to me McGee and go get copies of all the security footage starting from the school and up to this area,"

McGee nodded saying, "On it boss."

That left him and Graceton with the two children. He looked and saw that Graceton was laying Jimmy down on the ground and started searching for any injuries. He copied him with the girl and once he really started looking he noticed that the girl had a dark bruise already formed and turning shades of black and purple covering most of the left side of her cheek. Other than her face there were no other injuries. He was just about to turn away to talk to Graceton when he notices a small red area on her neck. He took a closer look and saw that it was an inflamed puncture mark. Without saying a word he moved over to Jimmy and began to look for a similar mark and him and sure enough, in almost the exact same spot as the girl was a swollen puncture mark. He stood up suddenly and cursed. They had been drugged! His mind instantly when to Tony and began to think about all of the horrible things that could be happening to him. He was drawn out of his mental state by Graceton shaking his shoulder and saying, "Boss the ambulance is here and they want one of us to ride along."

Gibbs nodded mutely and said, "I'll go. I want you to stay and help McGee and Kate process the scene and get it all taken care of." He started walking towards the ambulance and before getting in yelled back, "Graceton I want an update every half an hour."

Graceton nodded and turned to survey their scene. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his feeling in check. He kept repeating to himself over and over, "It's just another case, it's just another case." Like it was a mantra, he took another deep breath and grabbing a pair of gloves out of his pocket started processing the scene.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS 

At the hospital

Gibbs rushed into the ER with the kids and was answering questions as best he could. They children had started to arouse in the middle of the ambulance ride. He had told the paramedics about Jimmies diabetes and after searching through the girls book bag, he found her school identification card and was able to tell them that her name, Ziva David, and that she had no known allergies. Gibbs was allowed to follow through into the examination rooms since both were minors. He waited out in the hall as the doctors and nurses did their thing. He had already called Ducky on the way to the hospital and was expecting him at any minute. Now he took the opportunity to call Miss David's emergency contact. He dialed the number and waited while it rang soon he heard a feminine voice on the other end answer, "Hello?"

Gibbs took a deep breath and then asked, "Is this Netanya David?"

"Yes."

"Are you the aunt of one Miss Ziva David?"

"Yes. What is this about?"

"Ma'am, my name is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs from NCIS and I am at the hospital with your niece. I need you to come to Bethesda hospital as soon as you can."

"Oh My Goodness is she alright? What has happened?"

"Please ma'am, just come to the hospital and I will explain as much as I can."

"Yes, yes of course. I only work a few minutes away. I will be there shortly."

Gibbs sighed as he hung up the phone and rested his head against the wall. He momentarily allowed his thoughts to turn to Tony and if he was alright or not. But he soon stopped himself from going any farther, knowing that if he did he wouldn't be able to keep it together, like he needed to. His thoughts were interrupted by Ducky rushing up to him asking, "Jethro how are they doing?"

Gibbs looked at Ducky and said, "They're both doing ok now just still a little out of it from the drugs. Other than that I haven't been told anything. I just got off the phone with the girls aunt. She'll be here in a few minutes."

Ducky nodded and said, "I am going to go talk to their doctor."

And once again Gibbs was left to his thoughts. He wished that he could disconnect himself from it but the truth was that this was a missing person's case and that missing person was his son. And there were rules that had to be followed and one of those rules was that you cannot be involved in the investigation of a family member's case. The only thing he could hope for at the moment was that they would at least keep him in the loop. He didn't think he could handle being off the case and out of the loop.

He was once again distracted from his thoughts as a younger woman who looked a considerable amount like her niece came rushing up to him asking, "Are you Agent Gibbs? Where is Ziva? Is she all right?"

Gibbs held up his hands to slow her down and said, "Yes I am Agent Gibbs. Your niece is in that exam room right over there and as far as I know she is just fine. Now I need to go in with you and ask her some questions is that all right?"

The woman nodded and after Gibbs moved aside led the way into Ziva's room. As soon as she saw her aunt the young girl began to frantically speak in Hebrew, _"Nettie! They won't let me leave! I have to go Tony's in trouble."_

Ziva's aunt soothed the girl,_ "Hush, hush little one. You cannot leave until the doctors tell you it is all right. Now this gentleman here is an agent and he needs to ask you some questions."_

Ziva eyed the man and then nodded in agreement. Her aunt looked back at Gibbs and said, "It is alright agent Gibbs you may question her."

Ziva's eyes instantly grew wide and she sat up asking, "Are you related to Tony?"

Gibbs couldn't help the lump in his throat so he just nodded and after a second said, "Yes I'm his father. Can you tell me what happened?"

Ziva nodded and said, "We were walking home from school like we usually do and then suddenly Tony got very upset and told us to run. At first I did not understand, but then he started yelling at us to run and Jimmy began to pull on me so we started running but we didn't get very far. We ran into an alleyway but it turned out to be a dead end, and the men caught up to us. When I turned around I saw that the leader had Tony pinned to the ground and they were talking hotly towards each other, I am not sure what language it was in but I think it was Italian,"

Gibbs smiled slightly and said, "I think you mean heatedly."

"Yes well whatever," she replied with an eye roll, "The point is the goon especially was not happy. And I am ashamed to admit that I had been caught off guard and was unable to react appropriately until I saw him punch Tony in the stomach and then I started struggling to get free, but the man said something to Tony and then Tony told me to stop and that it wouldn't help, I could tell by the look in his eyes that I needed to not make things worse so I stopped and then the goon that was holding me, slapped me across the face. After that the goons that were holding Jimmy and I dragged us all the way to the back of the alleyway and then injected us with something that made me pass out and then I woke up in the ambulance and then again here at the hospital.

Gibbs was a little taken aback by the girls straight forward account of what happened. It was very rare for a child to be able to give anything more than a hysterical account, but this girl in front of him had just given him an account more accurate and detailed than even one of his team could give. He smiled at her and said, "You did good. You just rest and let your aunt help you. My team and I will take care of the rest. I'll be back if we need anything else."

With that he left the room and headed over to Jimmies room. He walked in to find Jimmy and Ducky in a state of argument as Jimmy was trying to disconnect himself from all of the machinery that the hospital had attached him to, "Mr. Palmer! Really I must insist that you cease and desist this behavior at once. You Are Not Leaving. Now lay back down,"

"Dr. Mallard you don't understand! Tony is in real trouble. I need to find agent Gibbs now and tell him."

Gibbs got closer to Jimmy and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder asked, "What do you need to tell me Jimmy?"

Jimmy looked at Gibbs with fear showing clearly through his eyes. He swallowed hard and said, "Agent Gibbs it was his father or one of his fathers associates that did it. They took Tony."

Gibbs couldn't help the confused look on his face as he instantly started running through all of the facts in his mind. He looked back at Jimmy and asked, "How do you know it was them Jimmy? Tony's father is supposed to be in jail for a long time still."

Jimmy shook his head in frustration and said, "I know that agent Gibbs but Tony taught me Italian so I understood their conversation, and I am telling you agent Gibbs this reeks of his father."

Gibbs could see that Jimmy was getting worked up so he soothingly said, "Alright Jimmy, alright. I need to calm down and tell me what it is exactly that they talked about. Can you do that?"

Jimmy nodded and said, "Ok, well when they dragged us out of the alleyway the thug who had Tony was sitting on him, and Tony was fighting him. The thug told Tony that if he didn't stop kicking him in the balls that he was going to take his frustrations out on Ziva and I."

Gibbs and Ducky both wore matching expressions of anger as Jimmy continued with his story, "So of course Tony stopped struggling, and he told the man; I think Tony called him Baldassare, that if he touched us he would regret the day he was born. Then this Baldassare dude punched Tony in the stomach. And that's when Ziva came back to life, she had been in shock I think, but any ways she started struggling with the man who had her, and Baldassare told Tony that if he didn't tell her to knock it off then he was going to shoot me. So again Tony did as he asked and told Ziva to stop. But then the thugs exchanged some kind of silent signal and the man holding Ziva slapped her really hard across the cheek. And the guy holding Tony said that next time he wouldn't be so easy on her. And then he told the two holding Ziva and I to turn us loose cause the boss only wanted Tony."

Jimmy stopped to take a deep breath and then said, "Please agent Gibbs you have to believe me this has Tony's father written all over it."

Gibbs nodded and said, "You did good Jimmy." And with that he left the hospital room. He just started walking and didn't stop. He walked out of the hospital and down the street. He didn't care where he went; he just kept on walking lost in his own thoughts. He finally pulled up short when he was almost hit by a car and looking around at his surroundings he noticed that he had walked all the way from Bethesda back to the navy yard. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to update the director.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Some where across town

The first thing that Tony noticed was the pounding in his head. He grimaced slightly as the beat in his head reverberated though his entire body, intensifying with each pulse. He shivered as he felt a sudden blast of cold air on his skin. He tried to swallow but found that his mouth was dryer than the Sahara. He could feel pulling on his arms and legs and he noticed that he was swaying slightly back and forth.

Keeping his head down he carefully cracked his eyes open. He shivered again when he realized that he was dangling from the ceiling in a room so cold he could feel his breath freezing as it left his mouth and so dark that he could hardly see a foot in front of him.

Before he had time to linger on these new developments a light so bright it burned his retinas; was flipped on. Tony closed his eyes against the harsh light. He could feel it was slowly circling around him. The cologne the person was wearing, overwhelmed his senses, almost gagging him the scent was so strong and overpowering. The person stopped their circling and stood right in front of him saying, "Ciao Antonio."

Tony slowly and determinedly raised his head and starring the man in the eyes replied, "Ciao Uncle."

NCIS NCIS NCIS 

Two Weeks Later

Tony rocked back and forth on the hard ground. He hurt all over from the latest beating that his uncle had provided. He wasn't sure how long he had been here. He had lost all track of time now. Everything blended together; the only thing that marked any passage of time was routine visits from his uncle and his 'Special friends'. It was amazing to him just how much abuse ones body could endure; although he was pretty sure that one more visit from his uncles 'Special friends' and he was gonna go mental on them all. He realized that he was slowly losing consciousness when he noticed that his vision was going gray around the edges, and for that he was grateful. If he could only escape for a few hours, well then that was a few hours he could pretend to be back with his real family; the ones that loved him and made sure he was ok and told him that he was important. He could pretend that he was at home with his dad working on the boat while he did non- existent home work or read a book. Tony had to suppress a small sob as he thought about his dad and his family. He wondered what they were doing right then.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS 

Gibbs house;

"Damn it!" cried McGee. Gibbs looked up from his spot in the dining room and sighed; the whole team had been given mandatory leave since Tony had disappeared. The director stated that the case was being transferred to the FBI saying that Gibbs and his team were too involved, and that they couldn't be impartial 'bull shit!' so now they were all here sitting in his living room searching like crazy for any clue, any lead that could help them find his son. Even Abby and Ducky had taken emergency vacation days to help them. Gibbs buried his face in his hands attempting to scrub the tiredness out of his eyes. He hadn't slept for the last two weeks that Tony had been missing, and now he was starting to feel the effects of it. He reached for his coffee cup and had it up to his mouth before he realized that it was empty. He got up to the kitchen and was filling up his cup again when Ducky came up behind him and said, "Jethro why don't you go rest for awhile. You'll be no good to young Anthony if you end up getting sick your self."

Gibbs just shook his head saying, "Can't Ducky. Not till we find him."

Ducky sighed and said, "Very well Jethro I know better than to argue with you."

Gibbs gave Ducky a sideways glance, he had not expected for the old doctor to give in so easily. But his mind was still to jumbled and slow from worry and lack of sleep to think about that too much. His mind kept going back to Tony and all of the different things that could be happening to him right then. What was he thinking? What was he feeling? Was he in pain? Was he cold? Was he wet or dry? There were just so many possibilities and scenarios that could be happening or have happened. He shook his head; he needed to be thinking positive, as Abby would say. It was imperative. He finished filling his cup and took a drink of his coffee. He noticed that it seemed extra bitter, but he didn't put too much thought behind it. He stood there at the sink, looking out the window when he noticed that his vision was getting blurrier, he also noticed that it was getting darker around the edges. He cursed mentally as he realized what had just happened.

He turned towards the doorway where Ducky was waiting. He made to take a step closer but the sedative that Ducky had slipped into his coffee was taking hold completely. Thankfully Ducky was there with Graceton to catch him as he fell towards the floor. Together they carried him up to his room and placed him gently on his bed. Ducky quietly removed his shoes and covered him with a blanket.

As he left the room he sent up a silent prayer that his friends sleep would be deep and dreamless.

** NCIS NCIS NCIS **

Next Morning

Gibbs slowly became aware of his surroundings. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was his room, and he was laying on his bed still dressed in his clothes that he had on the other day. He noticed that his body felt stiff and sore as if he hadn't moved in a long time. He tried to remember why that would be. He decided to think about as he made is way to the head. He stood and found himself to be a little off balanced as he made his way across the room to the on suite bathroom. After he finished taking care of business he looked in the mirror at himself and he concentrated as the images began to filter through his mind. He remembered that they were looking for Tony and that he had gone to the kitchen to get more coffee and then it was blank. Why was it blank? He focused a little harder and suddenly he remembered, Ducky! Ducky had drugged his coffee. Gibbs growled as he stormed out of the bathroom and down to the living room. When he got there he saw his team huddled around a phone and a familiar voice on the other end was asking for him. He pushed his way through the group and taking the phone from McGee said, "I'm here Fornell. What's going on?"

"Ah Gibbs they said that you were still sleeping."

Gibbs glowered at each one of his teammates in turn as he said, "Yah well they were wrong. Now why did you call Tobias?"

"I called to tell you that we found him Jethro. We found him and that he is on his way to Bethesda."

Gibbs wasn't sure if he could remember how to breathe; it seemed as if all of the air had been sucked out of the room. He didn't even realize that he had dropped the phone. The only thing registering in his mind was that Tony, his boy, was found, he was found and he was still alive. He didn't even register that he and Ducky were in the car on their way to Bethesda. He didn't come back to his senses until Ducky had to practically pull him out of the car once they had parked at the hospital. Gibbs and Ducky were walking into the ER at the same time the paramedics came rushing in with Tony. Gibbs was at a loss for words when he saw his son fly by him. He could see that Tony was very much alive, pulling against the restraints, and thrashing slightly on the gurney. He was going to follow them back into the examination room, but Ducky held him back saying, "I'll go Jethro. You stay here and talk to Tobias."

Gibbs looked longingly at the doors that his boy had disappeared through, and after a few seconds nodded and turned back to find Fornell and his partner Agent Sacks standing over in the waiting room area. He silently walked over to them and sat down in a huff saying, "Talk to me Fornell."

Fornell looked to his partner and quietly told him to go find some decent coffee. After he was sure that he was gone Fornell sat next to his friend and with a heavy sigh said, "We finally got a break that led us to an old abandoned warehouse all the way over on the other side of the district, that used to be owned by DiNozzo Sr.'s company. We stormed in there with guns blazing and took them all by surprise. We- we caught them in the middle of one of their meetings. They tried to put up a fight, but we got most of them before they could do any real damage. Found out that the kids father contacted his little brother, who we didn't know about by the way; and asked him to do him a favor. The little brother of course wants to exact some type of vendetta for the way his brother was falsely accused and imprisoned."

Gibbs looked at him in shock and asked incredulously, "And this guy just told you all of this?"

Fornell nodded saying, "I know! The man is not stable. Any ways he's giving me this big long spiel while I am cuffing him and putting him in the car. Meanwhile my boys are searching the warehouse and we almost missed the hidden door that led to a secret observation room, where they were keeping Tony. The kid was sitting chained to a chair. He looked like death warmed over, but as soon as we started undoing the chains he suddenly came to life fighting and working against us as much as he could in his weakened state."

Fornell stopped and took a deep breath, he really didn't want to be the one to tell Gibbs all the sordid details but he knew his old friend and knew him well. And he knew that he wouldn't settle for anything less than all of the information. He was glad when he looked up and saw Sacks coming back towards them with several of the largest cups of the darkest roast that Starbucks had to offer. He silently handed one to each man and then sat a few chairs down and waited. Fornell sipped on his coffee for a few minutes before he continued, "When we got him out of the chair we were better able to see the extent of some of the damage done. They beat pretty good, and it looks like they whipped him several times. There was a table with all of their instruments on it, and from the looks of it, there may have been some sexual abuse as well."

Fornell didn't get to go on any farther because Gibbs was up and storming back towards the examination room. Fornell sighed he really hated cases that involved kids, especially kids of the people he knew.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Three days later

Tony slowly became aware of his surroundings he could hear the beeping of the machines and the smell of antiseptic assaulted his senses. He went to open his eyes and found that he couldn't. The panic quickly began to rise in his body as he tried and tried to open his eyes but found that no amount of shear force was going to make that happen. "No!" he cried as he launched himself forward. Hands quickly found him and tried to comfort him and make him lay back down but Tony was having none of it. He struggled against those hands crying out, "I can't see! Why can't I see?"

It took him a few minutes but finally his dads voice penetrated his thoughts, "Hey, hey Tony calm down its ok, it's ok, shh just relax. Everything is ok."

Tony shook his head, which exasperated the pain that was already starting to build in it. He took a deep breath and cried out, "Dad? Dad I can't see! Why is it so dark? Why can't I see? Help me Dad tell me what's going on."

Gibbs took a deep breath and tried again to calm Tony and reassure him, "Hey . . . Listen to me it's going to be ok. Do you understand?"

He waited for Tony to acknowledge him. After a few seconds he saw a slight nod, "Good." he said, "Now you are in the hospital" he saw a tremor run through Tony as he said that but he didn't stop there, "The reason you can't see is because you had been held in that dark room for so long the doctors didn't want to take any chances of hurting your eyes so they wrapped a bandage pretty tightly over them."

Tony wasn't happy with that and cried, "Dad take it off! Make them take it off! Please I don't like the dark!"

Tony felt himself being wrapped in Gibbs's arms and it felt so good to be held that he couldn't control the flow of his emotions He began to cry deep heart wrenching sobs and he mumbled over and over "Don't like the dark, don't like the dark, don't like the dark."

Each time he repeated it he became a little more hysterical. Gibbs knew that if he couldn't calm Tony down soon the doctor would be forced to sedate him again. Finally Gibbs took Tony's face in his hands and said "Tony! You have to listen to me and calm down! If you don't they will come in here and make you go back to sleep! Please Tony try and calm down." His voice cracked as he said that last part and it seemed that he managed to get through to Tony.

Tony's sobs began to slow down and he took deep breaths to even out his breathing. He uttered his last sob just as the doctor and nurses walked into his room. Gibbs looked furtively at the doctors and demanded, "Get these damned bandages off of him now!"

The doctor nodded quickly and said, " I don't see why not they were really only there as a precaution."

Gibbs gave Tony a little squeeze and said, "Yah hear that? He's gonna take it off. Ok?"

Tony nodded and tried to regulate his breathing a little more though he was still hiccupping and shaking from before. He held as still as he could as he heard the doctor come closer to him. He flinched involuntarily when he felt an extra hand rest on his shoulder. The doctor he realized by the sound of his voice was none other than doctor Grant. Tony never thought he would be happy to see a doctor, but that was what he suddenly found himself felling as he allowed himself to relax and melt into Gibbs's shoulder. He realized that he was very tired all of a sudden, and was just about to go back to sleep when bright light pierced through his closed eyes. Tony hissed and turned his face into his dads shoulder. The turning action caused a sharp shooting pain to spread across his back. He gasped as the pain radiated out across his whole body. He could hear Dr. Grant issuing orders to the nurses, "Turn those lights off and get me a pair sun glasses for him."

"Tony?" He could hear someone calling his name but his mind was still to clouded by pain to register who it was. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the pain receded and he was able to think somewhat more coherently. "Tony?" came the voice again; "I need you to open your eyes for me."

He shook his head slightly in the negative; it hurt too much to open his eyes. "Come on Tony show me those pretty green eyes." 'Ok' he thought 'this is definitely not a person I know and definitely a woman.' He felt the arms around him squeeze him a little tighter and his dads voice sounded close to him, "Come on bub, they even turned off the lights for yah."

Tony hated that he was going to sound so weak but he swallowed and said, "But it hurts."

Dr. Grant stepped in and said, "I know Tony but we have some pretty awesome shades for you to wear so that it wont hurt as much."

Tony sighed heavily and slowly started to open his eyes. He found much to his surprise that it didn't hurt as much this time. Even though with the relative darkness of the room it was still a bit much for his sensitized eyes and made him have to squint. Dr. Grant and the nurses did their thing and soon Tony was wearing the promised shades. He was really tired now; the medical staff had done everything that they could think to do to him. They had checked all of his vitals, cleaned and changed all of his wounds, gave him a neuro check and repositioned him. Finally after an hour of being poked and prodded Tony and Gibbs were left alone. Tony was just starting to fall back to sleep with Gibbs holding his hand when he asked, "Dad?"

"Yah Tony."

"When can I go home?"

* * *

Hey every one I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I made it extra long for you all. So as always thanks to all of you who have faved and followed and have left such nice reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer—I do not own.

A/N—Hey everybody; First of all I would just like to say thanks for all the reviews and faves. I really enjoy them :) Secondly I would like to address some comments left by some anonymous reviewers. The first one stated that they thought Tony's level of intelligence was slightly unbelievable. Well the only thing I can tell you is to look up on the internet the youngest person to have ever graduated with a college degree. The second reviewer told me that they could no longer read my story because of the small hint of Tiva that I had put in there; I personally was very sad to hear that and I wanted tell you all that this most likely will not continue on in that direction because I personally believe that children their age are much too young to be in that kind of a relationship. Kids get crushes but they do not have relationships. I am sorry if that offends anyone but please keep in mind that these characters are only in their early teens and preteens. So with that being said I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and stick around for the rest of the story.

Living Life

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you are sick and I said so."

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please dad? Just for like half an hour?"

"Tony if you don't knock it off right now I am going to have nurse Wanda come back in here and have her sedate you."

Tony glared at his father as he painfully tried to readjust his position, muttering to himself about the injustices of the world. It sucked; he had been stuck in this stupid bed in this stupid noisy hospital for the last week and a half, being constantly poked and prodded and pushed and pulled and asked a thousand questions that he was not now, nor was he ever going to answer. All he wanted was to go home to his bed and to be left alone. He didn't want anyone's pity or concern. He sighed as he could feel the pull of his body as it slowly began to dragg him down into slumber, reminding him that his dad was partially right, he was still not one hundred percent, 'Stupid medication.' He thought as he yawned and succumbed to his exhaustion.

Gibbs on the other hand was sitting there watching his son, watching him fight the medicine, watching him fight all their attempts at helping him, watching him fight to pretend that what had happened to him wasn't affecting him. He couldn't really blame Tony for wanting to leave. He knew that if their places were switched he would probably be the same way. Gibbs reflected back on the last week and a half; it had really gone quite well. The first week went well because they as a group; He, Tony's doctors, and Ducky had decided that it would be in his best interest to keep Tony under twilight sedation so that his major injuries could heal some before the terror that was his son kicked in. Then after they had taken him off the twilight sedation they had finally found a pain medication that didn't make him loopy, lethargic, or have an adverse reaction, so they were pretty much able to keep him doped to the gills.

And Tony was not feeling much of anything. So this naturally led to him thinking that he was able to do more than he really was. He wasn't feeling much of the pain from the surgery to repair all of the internal damage. He wasn't feeling the pain from his six broken ribs that had to be wired together so that they could heal. He wasn't feeling the pain from his bruised kidneys, which thank God were no longer putting out bloody urine. He wasn't feeling too much of the pain from his broken leg that was being held straight and stiff by an external fixator. And he definitely wasn't feeling the pain from the damage done to his shoulder that took two hours of surgery to repair, and he wasn't feeling the pain from the thirty lacerations on his back that took three hours to stitch closed. No Tony wasn't really feeling any of it and Gibbs was beginning to wonder if that was such a good thing.

It worried Gibbs that throughout all of this Tony had neatly deflected and avoided any and all attempts made to talk about what had happened, and it worried him even more when it seemed that Tony had regressed back into some of his old habits. Such as refusing to talk for hours on end, and getting upset when some one he didn't know tried to touch him, and when one of the team or the doctor would go to touch him he would flinch. The worst was at night when the nightmares would kick in and even after Gibbs had dragged him out of his nightmare he would be confused and secluded refusing to acknowledge that there was a problem. Gibbs sighed, he really wished that Dr. Cranston was here. Gibbs was pretty sure that she could get some kind of reaction out of his son. But unfortunately Dr. Cranston had been out of the country and unreachable through the whole ordeal. According to her assistant she was due back into the country in the next day or two; the receptionist had promised that she would tell her what was going on the first chance she got. Gibbs had been understandably upset, but realizing that there was nothing he could do about it, had just grunted and hung up his phone.

Gibbs stretched his back out and groaned. God he needed coffee. He looked around and saw that quite a bit of time had passed while he had been thinking. The sun was now setting casting a glow throughout the room. He looked over at his son and saw that he was still sleeping. Gibbs stood and stifled another groan as his body protested the movement. Looking at his watch he decided that he would go and get some supper for Tony and himself.

He quietly leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Tony's head and looking down at his boy, smiled at the look of innocence that was on his sons face as he slept soundly. Not wanting to waste any more time, Gibbs turned and quickly left the room. He stopped at the nurses' station and told them were he was going and how long he would be gone just in case Tony should wake up and wonder about where he was. That was another thing that Gibbs had noticed; Tony had been surprisingly clingy, hardly allowing Gibbs out of his sight. Gibbs was in such a hurry to go and get back that he didn't notice the doctor standing on the other end of the desk watching him intently.

* * *

The doctor smiled slightly to himself as he watched Gibbs finally leave his sons room for the first time all day. He had only been in there once before at the very beginning and it had not gone according to plan, and he was sure that it was due to the boys' overprotective father hindering him and not allowing him to do his job. Now there wasn't going to be any chance of that happening and he was sure that he could get the boy to open up and talk to him. He was after all the hospitals head Psychologist for a reason. The doctor looked around to make sure there wasn't any one around to stop him from entering the room. The nurses had been monitoring who went in and out of the boys' room very closely. He was even more confident that this was going to work this time when he saw that the nurses were all gathered around at the opposite end of the hall. He quietly slipped into the boys' room and took a seat in the chair by the bed and prepared himself for when his newest patient awakened.

Much to his pleasure it didn't take long before the boy began to stir. It seemed as though he was having a nightmare. He watched and took notes to use as a reference later on. Soon the boys' whimpering began to increase and he began to thrash around. He watched as the boy suddenly jolted back into awareness with a scream on his lips. The boy lay on the bed and breathing heavily looked around the room. His eyes finally landed on him and he balked swallowing hard and asked, "Who are you?"

The doctor smiled what he thought was a warm and inviting smile, and said, "My name is Dr. Childders, and I am the head child Psychologist for the hospital. I would like to talk to you for a little while if that's ok?"

Tony looked uncertainly around the room asking, "Have you seen my dad?"

The doctor was unable to completely hide the look of irritation that crossed his face at that question. He shook his head and said, "All I know is that he left a little while ago. I don't know where he went or when he will be back." Which was a lie; He knew exactly where Gibbs had gone and how long he was planning to be away. He just didn't want to tell the kid that because then the kid would stall until then. He smiled at Tony again saying, "So lets' get started on those questions shall we?"

NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS

Gibbs sighed heavily as he walked out into the fresh air of an early fall day. He was weary both mentally and physically. His heart was heavy with worry for his son and thoughts of what his son was trying to deal with on his own. He wished that he could take all of his sons' pain away and bear it all himself but he knew that he couldn't physically do and his son was being as stubborn as ever and refusing to allow him to help him mentally. He really wished that Dr. Cranston were here. She was about the only one Tony would open up to. He sighed again and realized that he felt old.

Gibbs was so caught up in his thoughts that he ran right into the person he was just thinking about. He stumbled back a little and then looking up into the familiar face of Dr. Rachel Cranston, he let loose one of his rare smiles saying, "I sure am glad to see you."

Dr. Cranston smiled back and said, " I just returned to my office this morning and my secretary told me that I had to call you and go the hospital right away. So here I am and why do you need me here urgently?"

"Do you have time to grab a coffee?" asked Gibbs with a sigh he knew this was going to be hard he just never realized how much it had all been affecting him until now.

Dr. Cranston looked at him worriedly as she said; "I don't officially have clients until next week so I have until then." She didn't like the looks of things. The Leroy Jethro Gibbs that she knew did not look this way or act like this. Suddenly there was a feeling of foreboding deep in the pit of her stomach and she wasn't sure that she was ready to hear what he was about to tell her.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at her saying, "We may need it."

Gibbs led her to a sidewalk vender that sold what he thought of as acceptable coffee. Then he led her over to a bench that was secluded from the general hubbub of the hospital. He sat a stared at his coffee for a minute before he said, "I never was good at talking about my emotions."

Dr. Cranston smiled slightly saying, "I am aware." While thinking that there wasn't a person who knew Gibbs who didn't know that the man wasn't good with talking period.

Gibbs smiled a small bitter smile he knew that he had to say it all once and get it all out before he lost his nerve and closed down. Finally looking off into the distance said, "A little over three weeks ago Tony's crazy uncle had him kidnapped and held him for two weeks; they . . . they tortured him an . . . And did things to him that he won't tell me about. He wont talk to me, he wont let any one but me stay with him, he has a really hard time letting me out of his sight. He has night mares that he wont talk about, he has flash backs that he wont talk about. He won't talk to his friends when they come see him, he's shut out the team, and it's been a mess and I'm at the end of my rope, and he's fighting me tooth and nail about every thing and I just don't know what to do any more."

Gibbs stopped and took a deep breath trying to rain in his raging emotions; it wasn't easy. He was so emotionally and physically exhausted that he could barley keep the crack out of his voice as he finished his rant.

He sat and waited for Dr. Cranston to respond. He didn't have to wait long and wasn't disappointed when she passionately said, "Tell me you got the bastards that did this to him Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded saying, "Yup his uncle is now doing time with his beloved brother in a maximum security facility. The judge ordered that his uncle pay restitution in addition to seniors, and added twenty years onto seniors sentence for conspiracy to kidnap and cause harm. And neither of them will be seeing the light of freedom for some time.

"It doesn't seem strong enough in my opinion." Replied Dr. Cranston with a shake of her head.

Gibbs silently nodded in agreement. He was content to sit there in silence for a while. After a few seconds of silence Dr. Cranston finally said, "So I'm assuming that the reason you wanted me here so urgently was so that I could maybe work some of my magic on your boy and see if I can't get him to open up."

Gibbs nodded saying, "That's about it in a nut shell."

Dr. Cranston nodded and tossing her empty coffee cup into the trashcan next to the bench said, "Well lets not waist any more time reminiscing down here. Lets go see my patient."

Gibbs nodded and copying here actions with his now empty coffee cup, stood and led them back into the hospital and towards his sons' room. As they neared his room his gut started giving him fits. He picked up his pace not wanting to waste any time.

NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS

Tony lay on his bed glaring at the man who was now agitatedly pacing at the foot of his bed. The jerk had come in there expecting to get Tony to open up willingly to him, but had become increasingly frustrated as with each question Tony had remained stubbornly silent and even going to sleep until the doctor and shook him until he had opened his eyes again to glare at him and that was where they were now. Tony was really wanting his dad right then and wishing that he would come back soon.

Tony closed his eyes again in an attempt to block out the maniac in his room. He knew it had only been about ten minutes since he first came in but right then it was feeling like hours ago.

NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS

Gibbs rounded the corner and the feeling of foreboding intensified in his gut. He picked up his pace and nearly started running towards Tony's room. He skidded to a halt and seeing the same damn doctor who had tried to evaluate Tony when he had first come in. He had been insensitive and rude the first time, which had really pissed Gibbs off. The doctor hadn't listened to Gibbs when he said that they already head a therapist for Tony, he hadn't listened when Gibbs said that Tony didn't trust strange men or doctors in general, especially not strange male doctors. But the arrogant doctor kept insisting and arguing with Gibbs and that had caused Tony to get upset, which led to them having to sedate him, which pissed Gibbs off even more. And led to the doctor being thrown out of the room and told that he wasn't welcomed back.

Now seeing him there again without his permission was making Gibbs see red he barged into the room saying, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

* * *

Hey every one i just wanted to say happy thanksgiving and that I hope it is a good one for you. :))


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer—I don't own

Chapter 14

Life Goes On

* * *

Three Months Later:

Tony, as carefully as he could, made a slow decent off the elevator and down to the bullpen. Once there, he saw that none of the team where working in the office, he let out a sigh of relief that the inevitable confrontation was going to be put off for at least a little while longer. He really didn't want to face his dad just yet. He slowly lowered himself down to the floor and stretched out behind Gibbs desk. Physical Therapy was really kicking his ass. He hurt all over and he was so tired. He let out a long sigh and within seconds was sound asleep, and this is how Gibbs found him.

NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS

He moaned slightly as he became aware of his surroundings and his still aching body. He was beginning to seriously question whether or not it was a good idea to skip that last dose of pain medicine before he left the hospital. He sensed that he was being watched so inhaling deeply he slowly cracked one eye open. Even with his blurry vision he could see the pair of cold blue eyes starring impassively at him; Tony slowly opened both eyes fully and said, "I can explain."

Gibbs nodded and continued to stare. After a few minutes of awkward silence Tony simply said, "I got done with therapy early and so I decided that I would come down here to be with you so that you wouldn't have to come and get me later and this way I wouldn't have to wait all day for you." and with that he simply closed his eyes again and concentrated on evening out his breathing hoping to relieve some of the pressure building up in his head.

Gibbs waited until Tony had closed his eyes before he let a small grin show on his face. He was definitely still pissed and he would make sure that Tony knew he wasn't happy and that this kind of crap wouldn't be tolerated. But he still couldn't help but feel a little pride in the fact that they had come far enough in the past few months that Tony felt safe around him and not just him but also the team and the whole building. To come there by him-self was a big mile stone that Gibbs wasn't sure that they would ever get over. When Tony had first come home from the hospital he wouldn't let his guard down for a minute and now the boy had willingly without the threat of bodily harm or the use of heavy medication laid down on the floor of NCIS and gone to sleep. He quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts and standing up said, "Kate I'm needed in MTAC. I want you to take Tony down to Ducky and stay there with him until I come to get him ask Ducky to check him over and to not hesitate to do what he sees fit to make him more comfortable."

At the use of their code word for the use of some sort of drug administration Tony sat bolt upright and cried out, "What did I do to deserve that?"

Gibbs just fixed him with a steely glare at which Tony wrinkled his nose and said, "Fine but I better not end up sleeping all day."

Gibbs's glare became more intense as he said, "You young man will do what ever Ducky says and you will not fight him about it or you will have me to answer too. Do I make myself clear? You're already in enough trouble as it is for leaving the hospital. And from what I can see you could do with some sleep."

Tony just rolled his eyes and studied his legs intensely, he could feel Gibbs's glare boring into him but he continued to ignore it. He heard Gibbs clear his throat and he knew he was waiting for an answer and he knew that he was going to be in some serious shit when they got home later but right now he didn't care, he was tired and hungry and hurting and his headache was deciding kick its self up a few notches and become a massive migraine that was making it impossible for him to think clearly.

Gibbs cleared his throat again and with a heavy sigh Tony rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Yes sir."

Gibbs waited around long enough to make sure that Kate could get Tony up off the floor by herself before he headed up the stairs.

NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS

Tony grumpily allowed Kate to guide him down to autopsy. The ride was mostly quiet until the end where Kate finally said, "You know he was really worried about you. You could have called. One of us would have come and picked you up."

Tony sighed but didn't answer. He hadn't meant to worry his dad, but he hadn't wanted to stay at the hospital and wait around all day either. He knew he should have called. He knew that one of them would have come and picked him up if he had asked, but he hadn't. He had wanted to prove to himself and others that he was getting better and that they didn't have to keep babying him. He knew that he was still pretty messed up, and that, that wasn't going to go away any time soon, but he was ok to go places by himself and that he could indeed manage to be by himself for more than a few minutes.

The elevator came to a stop causing Tony to hesitate for a few seconds when the doors opened. He had been having a slight issue with dark places lately and the hall to autopsy was not as well lit as he liked it to be. He took a deep breath and swallowing hard slowly forced him self away from the wall of the elevator. He desperately wanted to prove that he was getting better and he knew that if he freaked out now all of his efforts earlier would have been in vain.

Tony took another deep breath and was about to continue on through the doors when Kate put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Tony straightened up a little straighter and didn't look at Kate as he passed her but resolutely kept his head down and began walking in the general direction of autopsy. He was sure that Kate was following him but he didn't really care right then. He was more worried about keeping his breathing even and focusing on happy thoughts, just like Dr. Cranston had told him to. Of course the team was aware of his phobias; new and old, and they were extra cautious to make sure that he wasn't suddenly thrust into one. Tony hated the babying but he knew that the first step to getting them to back off was to show them that he _wasn't_ as fragile as they thought he was and that he _could_handle it.

He stopped right outside autopsy for a minute and chanced looking around. He swallowed back the fear that instantly started clawing at him when he saw the dark shadows and the low lighting. It wasn't that he was actually afraid of the dark; it was the memories that the dark inspired that had him sweating and ready to vomit. He steeled himself for the coming lecture and pushing all of his fears and unwanted memories back to the far corners of his mind, walked resolutely into autopsy. He smiled slightly when he was hit by a blast of cold air. That was one thing that he loved about being in autopsy. It always had air conditioning. He loved the cold air. He couldn't explain it but it made him feel lighter.

He continued to walk silently until he was in Ducky's office. He plopped himself down on the couch there and waited. He considered telling Kate that she could leave but he knew that it would be rather pointless. Kate wouldn't willing go against his dad unless she felt like she had an absolutely concrete reason to. Tony sighed in frustration; it was one of those times when he wished his dad wasn't quite so influential.

Tony's musings were interrupted when Ducky, followed by Jimmy came through the door saying, "And that Mr. Palmer is why it is important to never leave perishable food laying out for very long when the temperature is greater than eighty degrees—"

Ducky stopped talking when Tony burst out laughing from the look of pure horror on Jimmy's face as he listened to the story. He turned to face him saying, "Ah Anthony, Caitlyn! I am so glad to see you. May I inquire as to the nature of your visit?"

Tony sighed but before he could say anything Kate jumped in saying, "Gibbs wants you to check Tony over and he said to make him as comfortable as you see fit."

Ducky turned to face Tony with a frown asking, "And why indeed does Anthony need to be looked over?"

Tony just rolled his eyes and sighing said, "Dads just overreacting Ducky. It's not serious."

Ducky sighed in irritation. He knew better than to go into a long winded lecture, but there were certain occasions that called for one. He turned his gaze onto Tony but asked Kate, "And why does Anthony think his father is over reacting?"

"Well," Replied Kate with a bit of annoyance, "He decided that it would be a good idea to walk here from his physical therapy session all by himself, instead of calling one of us to come and get him."

They all watched as Tony sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Ducky could see that he was in pain by the way he held his body so stiffly on the couch. He shook his head wearily and with a small tsk, tsk he fetched his bag and began to remove certain items. He wondered if the young lad would ever be truly comfortable in public ever again. He knew from his own studies and personal experiences with other patients that one did not suffer the things that the lad had suffered and be what society considered normal ever again.

He stopped his musing for a minute and watched out of the corner of his eye as Jimmy went over and sat down next to Tony and began to quietly talk to him. He saw how Tony went from being stiff and cautious to relaxing slightly against the couch. He saw how Tony smiled slightly at something that Jimmy had said and then pat him on the back while shaking his head. He watched as Jimmy got a satisfied smile on his face and then sat back himself and just sat next to Tony not saying anything, but just being there offering silent comfort.

Ducky pulled his office chair up in front of Tony and bringing his chosen '_instruments of torture_' as Tony liked to call them with him, began the tedious process of assessing Tony's current health status. He looked the young lad over first before he even attempted to touch him. He had learned early on that one could tell a lot about how the boy was feeling just by observing his posture and his mood. Right now he could tell that Tony was definitely hurting, but more than that he was tired and by the looks of his tilted head and slightly squinted eyes he was almost sure to have a headache brewing.

Ducky quickly filed all this away for latter and smiling at Tony said, "Alright young man lift up your shirt so that I can have a little listen."

Tony did as he was asked, although unhappily. Ducky couldn't quite hide the small chuckle at the dramatics of his young patient. It took no time at all to do the assessment. What did take longer than he expected was getting Tony to let Ducky look at his leg to see if there was any swelling from all of the extra unplanned exercise. After quite a bit of needling and cajoling Tony reluctantly relented and allowed Ducky to look at his leg.

And much as Ducky suspected the leg in question was indeed very swollen. He shook his head warily and then turning back to his back brought forth three pills, two mild over the counter pain pills and one anti-inflammatory. Tony looked at them suspiciously and then back at Ducky.

"Go ahead lad." Said Ducky with a small smile, "I assure you that they are not poisonous, nor will they make you excessively tired."

Tony scrunched up his face as he took the pills from Ducky and dry swallowed them. He slowly settled back on the couch and was just about ready to doze off when the autopsy doors opened with a swoosh and in walked his dad. Tony closed his eyes and pretended that he was sleeping, though he didn't think that it would fool his dad for long if at all. But he was willing to take his chances if that meant that he could postpone the lecture and subsequent ass whooping he was about to get.

It didn't take more than a few minutes before his dad was there, wordlessly situating him so that he was leaning against him comfortably and securely. Tony sighed heavily as he leaned into his dads' side. He knew he was about to get a lecture; he could feel it in the way his dad was sitting all tense and business like. But he didn't care. It felt so good to just sit there on Ducky's couch and not worry about it. Ever since the kidnapping his dad was the only one who could make him feel completely safe. And now with the help of the painkillers and his already exhausted body he allowed himself the luxury of closing his eyes and dozing.

Gibbs felt Tony relax against him then begin to doze. He was frustrated by what had happened earlier but more than that, he was scared. He hated that he got so protective of his son. He didn't want to be that really annoying and controlling parent that had to have complete and total control over their kids and their kids' lives.

It was just that, with Tony and the kind of life he had suffered through before they met and then with what had happened recently; he just couldn't help the 'papa bear' from coming out full force. He just wanted to protect his son from having to experience any more of life's hardships. He knew that he couldn't and shouldn't protect him from it all but it was really hard reigning in that instinct. Like that time in the hospital with the psychiatrist; He had totally flipped out and had almost gotten himself thrown out of the hospital.

-FLASH BACK-

_"What the__** HELL**__ do you think you are doing?" cried Gibbs as he grabbed the doctor by the shirt and threw him up against the wall. Holding him there with his arm across his throat. _

_The doctor floundered for a minute before he said, "I was trying to evaluate your son! Something that you have prevented me from doing ever since he came here."_

_Gibbs growled dangerously as he ground out, "I told you! We already have a psychiatrist for him. I told you he doesn't like strange men, or doctors. And he especially doesn't like strange male doctors! What the hell is it going to take to get that through your brain!"_

_The doctor huffed and puffed and trying to think of a good excuse for his reasons. The truth was; he didn't have a good reason for acting the way he had. He had felt humiliated with the way Agent Gibbs had just dismissed him and he had wanted to prove that he was just as good as any other doctor. He had allowed his need to prove him self get in the way of what was best for the child. _

_The doctor suddenly found it getting very hard to breath as Gibbs put more and more pressure on his windpipe. Blocking him from gaining his much needed oxygen. He was about to pass out when Gibbs was suddenly pulled off of him. The doctor collapsed to the floor gasping and choking trying to regain his equilibrium. He looked up to see three burly security guards trying to restrain Agent Gibbs. The director of the hospital came in shortly after. He looked around to see what was happening, he took in his collapsed doctor, the struggling agent, and Dr. Cranston trying to calm the panicking patient and then cried out, "Enough! Agent Gibbs contain yourself and console your child. Doctors Childders, and Cranston come with me."_

_With that the three security guards let loose of Gibbs who instantly went to Tony's side and began talking to him soothingly. He ignored the group of people who were huddled out in the hallway. His sole focus was on his very upset son. He had just lulled Tony to sleep when the group came back into the room. Dr. Childders looked very embarrassed while the hospital director looked very apologetic. The director came forward and saying, "Agent Gibbs let me be the first to say how very sorry I am for the actions of Dr. Childders. You can rest assured that he will be dealt with accordingly."_

_Gibbs snorted saying, "How, with a slap on the wrist? What good does that do? What makes you think he wont do this again?"_

"_No." came the reply, "He will be subjected to an internal review board to discuss his actions and could possibly have his license suspended or revoked all together. And then there is the question of whether or not he will still be employed by this hospital." _

_Gibbs nodded silently and after watching Tony sleep for a few minutes said, "Sounds fair enough. Just make it so I don't have to see his face again while we are here."_

-End Flash Back-

God he had been so mad that day. He would have beat that doctor if it hadn't been for the guards who had pulled him off the man. It wasn't the first time that instinct to protect his son at all cost had reared its ugly head. There had been several times when Tony had first started school and was having some difficulties with his teachers not understanding his boundaries, that he had gone in and intimidated them all until they had gotten their act together and given him the kind of response he had wanted.

Gibbs shook his head. He knew that it was time to start treating Tony like he was a normal kid again. They would deal with the issues as they came up instead of trying to prevent them all together. He could see now that wrapping Tony in bubble wrap was not going to help his son deal with the traumas that life had given him. In fact it seemed to have the exact opposite effect on him.

The little stunt that Tony had pulled today was proof enough that the kid was ready for things to start being as normal as they could be. And he wasn't going to waste any more time.

* * *

Hey everybody sorry for the delay and for the fact that this isn't as long as I wanted it to be. I really wanted to get this out and its late and I have to work in the morning so this is the best I could do. I haven't had a whole lot of time to work on this with my finals and all. So any way I hope you like this latest chapter and I wanted to say thanks to all of you who left all of your wonderful reviews for me I_ really_ appreciate them and I really do get the _biggest_ kick out of reading them. Also I am looking for a beta. I had an offer a while ago, but I accidentally erased the message and I can't remember whom it was from. So if you are interested or know of some one who would be, please let me know. I will try and have more up by the holiday but I'm not making any promises.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys so sorry for the delay in posting but I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times to get it the way I wanted it and I'm still not sure if it's right. Oh well as always please be kind and leave me some reviews. I really, really, really love reading them. Also I am looking for a Beta. I had an offer back when I first started this story but I accidentally erased the e-mail so if you are interested or know of someone who is please let me know. I'd really appreciate it.

Also I want to thank every one who has been faving and following my story. It really encourages me to know that you guys like it so much. And a really, really, BIG thank you to all of you who left me such nice and encouraging reviews. I can't tell you all how much that really means to me. Any ways on to the story, I hope you all like it.

* * *

Chapter 15

Disclaimer—I don't own.

Breaking point.

Tony was excited to be going to football camp. It had been several months since the whole kidnapping incident and he was doing really well. He still wasn't back to his normal self, but Dr. Cranston had cut his appointments back to every other week instead of every day. He had gotten over most of his phobias. Some he was just going to be dealing with the rest of his life.

He had gotten back to school and had worked hard to get back in shape so that he could play his sports again. Now he was sitting in the car with his dad and waited for the bus to come that was going to take them to the camp. He didn't realize that he was bouncing again until he felt his dad's hand on his shoulder. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry."

Gibbs just smiled and said, "You're pretty excited aren't yah. This is the first time you've been away since it happened are you gonna be ok?"

Tony nodded and in trying to not bounce so much began to play with his seat belt. It took him a few minutes then said, "I know it's gonna be hard and I'll probably freak out like a million times and call you to calm me down. But . . . but I need to do this. I . . . want my life to go back to being as normal as possible and this is one of those things. Even if I don't feel comfortable being away from you for that long, I'm going to have to eventually so why not start now. I mean it's only a couple of days. I think I can manage it."

Gibbs nodded in silence, proud of his son for doing this, but also scared and worried for him. He; as a father would always worry, but now, with Tony it seemed his worry doubled it's self. He just couldn't help but think that trouble was just around the corner.

NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS

Gibbs is gone: Denial.

They waited as a group for Tony to get off the bus even Ziva and Jimmy were waiting with them. They had decided to break the news to Tony as a group and then after that he would stay with Ducky until everything was sorted out and Gibbs was back to normal. They hadn't told Tony right away when the accident had occurred because they knew he would have wanted to come home right away but that just hadn't been the best thing since Gibbs had, had no memory of any of them. No they had decided that it would be better to wait and let the boy enjoy him self a little bit longer before they destroyed his world.

Soon they were faced with that very chore. Tony's school bus pulled up in front of the school returning the children home from a weeklong sports camp that required them to be gone from their families for that whole length of time. The separation had been hard on all of them but no one suffered as much as Gibbs and Tony had. It had been the first time since Tony's uncle had kidnapped him, that Gibbs and Tony had been separated for more than a few days at a time. So Gibbs especially had been feeling some separation anxiety. Now standing before them was a young boy who was quickly becoming a young man.

Tony stopped when he saw his makeshift family standing right before him. That was, every one but his dad. He looked at all of their faces and saw the sadness in them. He looked at them all and pleaded,"Please tell me what's happened? Where's Dad? Did he get hurt?"

Ducky stepped forward and placing a hand gently on his arm said, "Come Anthony lets go some where private and discuss what's happened."

That's when Tony knew that it was bad. He yanked his arm away from Ducky's grasp and defiantly said, "No! Tell me now! What's happened?"

Ducky stepped forward and with a heart felt sigh said, "Anthony; Jethro was involved in a bombing earlier in the week and was put into a coma. He awoke a few days later and found that he had lost the last fifteen years of his memory."

"You mean he doesn't remember? At all? No one? Not you or Abby or . . . Or me?"

"I am so sorry lad. But it is true he has no recollection of us at all. He left yesterday for Mexico." sighed Ducky.

"No!" cried Tony; his voice held desperation and pain. He wanted them to tell him that it was all some big joke that it wasn't true; it couldn't possibly be true, so he did the only thing his mind could manage to think of at the time he denied it, "No! Your lying he . . . He wouldn't . . . Couldn't forget about me!" He was screaming now. He suddenly dropped his bag and took of running. He couldn't. No he wouldn't believe that Gibbs would do this to him! He had promised him! Gave him his word there was no way that his dad would ever go back on his word! Not to him.

Before he realized it he arrived breathless at their house, the place he had come to love and feel safe in. The place he had learned what true love and acceptance was; the only place that he had called home. He quickly took out his keys and opened the front door. Stepping in side there was a dark lonesomeness that swallowed the whole house. Tony frantically began to search it. He was sure; just sure that his dad would be there waiting for him, to tell him that it was all just a big misunderstanding. It had to be! He just wouldn't believe that he was gone. So he ran throughout the house yelling at the top of his burning lungs, "Dad? Dad? Please Dad?" he looked in the basement, he looked out in the garage, he looked in the attic, and the bathrooms, and the den, and even his room finally he looked in his fathers room and to his utter dismay and grief there was the proof he so wanted to be wrong.

His fathers' belongings; what was left of them were thrown around the room like a whirlwind had swept through the space. Tony collapsed down on the floor and stared blankly at nothing. He was locked in his own mind terrified at what this meant for him now. He had been forgotten again, abandoned one more time. He felt the tears flow freely down his face. He didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to care any more. His heart was beating and he was drawing in air but he; he was dead. He was no longer that person any more. He wasn't available any more. He had shut down.

He didn't know how long he stayed there collapsed on the floor tears flowing freely. But before he was ready strong arms were lifting him up off the floor. He heard them softly telling him that it would be ok, and that he wouldn't be staying here, that he wouldn't be alone. After a second these statements penetrated through his foggy brain and he realized he didn't want any of that. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want this to be ok, and he didn't want to be surrounded by people all the time! He wanted to stay, he wanted his life back, and he wanted to be alone! To grieve as he saw fit, not to worry about others standards or expectations.

So he fought. He struggled against those strong arms and having taken them by surprise he was easily able to escape them. He bolted for the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He quickly locked it. Looking around he noticed that almost nothing was missing from this room. There in the corner was the dirty clothes hamper full of clothes and sitting right on top was an old sweatshirt that his dad had worn to work on the boat. He carefully picked it up and held it close to his face. He cried a little bit harder when all the familiar smells came floating up to him.

Ignoring the continued calls from his friends, the only family he had left now; he carefully crawled into the tub and using the sweatshirt as a pillow, curled up with the smells of, wood, coffee, bourbon, and old spice wafting around him. It soothed him, but more than that it was allowing him to pretend for a little while at least, that this wasn't really happening, it was all a bad dream and he would wake up to find that he had fallen asleep on his dads shoulder watching a movie.

Out side the bathroom door stood a very sad and confused group of people. They ranged from angry to depressed to sad to confused, all of these emotions were clashing in the atmosphere of the small room and making for one very tense atmosphere. It had been hours since Tony had locked himself in the bathroom. His family waited for him.

Finally Ziva had, had enough and grabbing her illegal set of lock picks out of her purse pushed Tim and Graceton away from the door. Pulling back her hair she made short work of the simple lock and carefully opened the door to reveal what appeared to be an empty bathroom. But Ziva was not fooled she approached the tub and before pulling back the curtain called out, "Tony? Is it alright if I come in?" when there was no answer she gently pulled back the shower curtain, what she saw made her sorrow grow even greater; there in the tub was Tony. He was sleeping restlessly with and old sweatshirt for his pillow. The heartbreaking part was that Tony had his face buried in the shirt and there were tears running down his face even in his sleep.

She crawled into the tub next to Tony even though there wasn't much room and she lay there next to him. He slowly opened groggy eyes and seeing her there, he took a deep shuddering breath and whispered, "I'm scared Ziva. I don't know what to do."

"Shh," soothed Ziva, "You are not alone. You have many family members who want to help you."

Tony shook his head emphatically and said, "It's not the same Ziva. He told me he would never leave me, and . . . And now he . . . He's gone"

Ziva rested her head against Tony's and said, "He is confused. He just needs time to sort things out he will come back."

Tony had nothing to say to that so he just closed his eyes and allowed himself to be comforted by Ziva's words. He wanted so badly for them to be true. For everything to right it's self. But he had a sinking suspicion that, that wasn't going to be happening any time soon.

NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS

One Month after Gibbs left: Depression.

"Please Tony! Please try and eat." Cried Abby as she sat on the bed next to him. He looked at her with sad depressed eyes then turned over on his side away from her. He hated seeing her look like this but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Even thinking about eating made his stomach rebel and he had to force himself to not become sick right then.

He knew he was freaking them all out. He hadn't spoken a single word in three weeks and was barely eating enough to keep and baby bird alive. He had heard them talking about hospitals and feeding tubes and anti depression meds. But he just couldn't bring himself to care. Jimmy and Ziva came by every day after school and talked with him. Telling him how much everyone missed him and how the whole school was asking about him.

He didn't want to be this way but he couldn't help it either. All he wanted was to be left alone so that he could be sad, and wallow in his grief without their constant nagging. He wanted his dad. His dad would understand, he wouldn't push or shove, or nag. He would just leave him alone for a while and let him work things out on his own. But his dad wasn't there and because of this his whole world had become a black hole sucking all the joy and happiness out of it.

NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS

Two Months after Gibbs left: Bargaining.

"Tony? Tony what are you doing?" Called McGee as he walked into Tony's new room at Ducky's. They were all ecstatic when Tony finally seemed to pull out of his depression. He still wasn't eating very much but at least now he was getting up every day and had started going back to school. Now as McGee entered Tony's room he saw the boy was frantically organizing and cleaning it. He had pulled down every thing form the walls and shelves and was systematically wiping it down before carefully placing it on the bed. McGee watched as he then wiped down the wall and the shelf and then rehung and repositioned everything.

McGee sighed heavily; he had been hoping that Abby and Graceton were exaggerating when they had told him about Tony's new manic cleaning binges. But now he could see that they had been holding back some information. He looked around the room again before asking again, "Tony what are you doing?"

Tony barley acknowledged him as he continued to clean and then after a few seconds of silence a soft voice said, "I thought . . . that if . . . if I got better at cleaning then dad would . . .would come home. Cause he was always on me to clean my room and take better care of my stuff."

McGee wanted to tell him that it would work, that all his hard work was going to bring Gibbs back, but McGee knew better and Dr. Cranston had told them all that as hard as it was, they had to be brutally honest with Tony at all times. McGee sighed he wanted to be honest but it just seemed so cruel to tell a grieving kid that you're your worst fears are coming true and that your father is not coming back. McGee sighed again and began to say, "I don't know if that's gonna work Tony. He didn't leave because of you. You know that right? I think that he just needs time to sort himself out. He'll b—"

"NO!" he cried cutting McGee off mid word.

McGee realized now that Tony had stopped cleaning and was slowly turning around as he said, "He's . . . he's not coming home is he McGee."

McGee wished he could somehow reassure the kid that every thing was going to go back to normal and that his dad would come back, but he couldn't. There was just no way for him or any one else to know what was going to happen. Before he could form a decent reply Tony took his silence as his answer saying, "Yah that's what I thought." McGee watched as the sadness that he saw in Tony's eyes turned to something darker and much more dangerous. He watched as the kid pulled his shoulders back and stood up a little taller saying, "Well you know what I say? I say good riddance! Who needs him anyhow? He can F #%ing rot down in F $%ing Mexico for all I care."

With that Tony shoved past McGee and ran out of the house. McGee wasn't sure but he thought he heard sobbing as the door slammed shut.

NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS

Three Months after Gibbs left: Anger.

He sat with his head down. He couldn't believe they ratted him out _Again_! He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He should have known better. He sighed as he sat in the dank cell waiting for one of them to come pick him up again. His back rested against the cold concrete wall. He sighed and then winced at the burst of pain that shot through his very tender ribs, and then the wince jarred his sore shoulder.

He was just contemplating how he was going to explain all of these injuries when he heard a throat being cleared. He slowly looked up and saw much to his chagrin that it was Ducky _and _Abby who had come to pick him up this time. He forced himself not to shrink back at the looks that they were giving him. The phrase of, if looks could kill, suddenly became very clear to him. He just forced himself to remain indifferent to them. Although Abby was considerably intimidating standing there with her arms folded in front of her. Her green eyes narrowed and starring unrelentingly as though they could see into his soul. With her black platform boots and her all black ensemble, with her dark makeup and all of her tattoos she cut quite a picture. While Ducky on the other hand frowning and shaking his head like he was quietly ranting.

After a few minutes the guard came over and unlocked the holding cell and turning to Abby and Ducky said, "Look I know Gibbs so I'm not put this in the  
system, but if he gets caught again I'm not gonna have a choice. I think five times getting caught drinking is getting to be a little to much."

Ducky nodded and with a very grateful tone said, "Thank you officer Rivers. I'm sure that Jethro would greatly appreciate your consideration."

The officer nodded and then turning back to Tony said, "Okay kid time to go. And next time they start a fight you walk away. Got it?"

Tony sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. The officer had just blown his secret and he knew it too. Now there was no way that he was gonna get out of a looking over and a dressing down tonight, or rather morning.

Tony quietly and carefully slunk out of the cell and expertly avoided being touched by Abby and Ducky on his way past them. He sullenly collected his effects from the officer and then headed out of the station.

The ride home was a silent one. Tony sat in the back of Ducky's car thinking about the last month. It had been a bad one for him. He had decided to rebel to best and upmost of his abilities. He had begun skipping classes, and staying out past curfew. He had died his hair black and was now wearing it in a Mohawk. He had begun to dress in all black clothes. He had taken up skateboarding which had led to a lot of injures. And more recently he had begun to drink and hang out with what Ducky called a rough crowd. All in all it had not been good for him this was the fifth time he had been caught drinking. The first time his family had all expressed their concern and told how it wasn't the way to deal with his issues. But for some reason the more they begged him not to do it and then demanded and threatened that he stop. The more he wanted it and did it.

Any ways now he knew he had to be more careful about when and where he did it. He was already going to stop hanging out with his new friends. They were really to rough. This was the third time he had gotten caught up in one of their territorial fights.

He was so caught up in is thoughts that he hadn't realized that they were back home. Ducky's house had become home to him since Gibbs; he refused to call him dad, had left. He sighed heavily and slowly got out of the car. He took one look at Abby and Ducky's faces and decided to hightail it into the house.

He was just about to head upstairs when Ducky stopped him, "Anthony; could you be so kind as to join me in the study for few moments."

Tony knew it wasn't a request it was an order. He slowly turned around and headed towards Ducky's study. He knew that, that was Ducky's sanctuary and that to be asked to come in was a big deal. Ducky smiled kindly and waited until he was fully in the room. Before turning back to Abby and saying, "My dear I don't think this will take long at all. Will you kindly go make us some tea?"

Abby nodded silently and walked off without a word. Ducky closed the doors and took a seat in his desk chair. He motioned for Tony to have a seat in the upright winged back chair that sat next to the fireplace. He waited until he was sure that Tony was comfortable. Then leaned forward and said, "Young man you and I are going to have a man to man talk."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N-Hey every body thank you all so much for all the awesome reviews I really appreciate them. and a thanks to all of you who have continued to fave and follow.

* * *

Disclaimer—I do not own

Chapter 16

Home Coming

* * *

As the days after their 'little' talk, turned into weeks the whole team let out a collective sigh of relief as they watched the new Tony morph slightly back into the old Tony.

Tony had taken all of Ducky's words to heart and cooled it with all the acting out, he still skateboarded and had the dark hair and clothes and was still spiking his hair up into a Mohawk. But he didn't drink anymore and he stopped hanging out with the 'rough crowd' as Ducky liked to call them. He stopped skipping school and was starting to hang out more with Ziva and Jimmy again.

He had realized after their talk that his behavior wasn't only hurting himself, but his friends and family as well. Looking back he saw how his actions had affected those around him. Realizing this had made him feel horribly guilty and as soon as he and Ducky had finished he had gone straight to Abby and apologized to her, for making her worry and for making her cry. And over the next couple of days he had made it a personal goal to apologize to the rest of the team as well.

He had also reluctantly agreed to increase his number of therapy sessions with Dr. Cranston, from once every other week to two times a week. He had been extremely embarrassed and upset when they had called her and asked her to come to the house for a special therapy session back when he was in the middle of his rebellion.

While they all accepted that this new Tony was his way of expressing his anger and grief. They couldn't have been happier when they saw a little of their old Tony come back to them. A smile here and a small hug there, a team movie night every so often. It was a lot of hard work but they had all made it through it and they felt like they had managed to prevent some major disasters from happening.

Now a good two months after their talk Tony sat in his room. Listening to his music with his new head phones and doing his all too easy home work. He was really focusing on his music, moving his head and feet to the rhythm. He had discovered that he actually liked a lot of Abby's music and had been raiding her collection recently, much to her excitement and with a promise to Ducky that he would not listen to it quite as loudly as "Abigail" did. He was brought out of his trance by the slamming of the front door. Since everything that had happened began, he had had some of his old insecurities and habits resurfacing. Such as jumping at unexpected loud noises, and cringing when someone was visibly angry or upset.

He looked worriedly at his clock and noted that it was past time for Ducky to be home. He worried his lip for a minute in indecisiveness. He really wanted to go see what was happening, but then again if Ducky had, had a bad day then he probably would go straight into his study and not want to be disturbed for a while. After a few minutes of indecisiveness, his natural curiosity got the better of him, and turning off his music he stealthily crept out of his room and towards the top of the stairs.

The upstairs was in a U shape layout with the center being open with an intricate wood railing surrounding it, allowing for a clear view of the main hallway on the ground floor, and allowing a clear view from the main floor to the second.

Tony had learned just how far he could go before he was in plain view. It didn't take long for his sensitive ears to pick up the muffled arguing coming from behind the closed doors of the study. He was paralyzed to his spot when he recognized the voice arguing with Ducky.

He felt as if his breath had frozen in his lungs, and as if his heart had suddenly been injected with adrenaline. For a few seconds all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. He had so many emotions rushing him all at once that he couldn't concentrate. He finally forced himself to calm down and focus on what was going on. He heard phrases like 'selfish bastard' and 'he's my son'.

There was so much happening within himself that he suddenly found that he was at war with himself. Half of him wanted to be angry and to go down there and let them know how angry he was, and the other half of him; the bigger part of him that was the forgiving and understanding half of him wanted to go down there and try to smooth it all over. But for once the smaller angrier part of him was winning out and that anger and hurt were definitely taking over.

His anger grew as he heard more arguing and then a very clear, "Damn it Ducky I need to see him! I need to try and explain!"

He couldn't believe it. He felt sure that he was hallucinating. He was suddenly thrown into an even more intense internal battle. The part of him that was hurt and angry decided that it wanted to run away period. And the part of him that wanted to smooth things over wanted to run down there and make his opinions known and try to get everything back on track, and then another smaller part wanted to stay right where he was and pretend he hadn't heard any of this.

In the end the part that was angry, hurt and grieving, and wanted to run away won out and Tony silently turned back to his room and as swiftly and quietly as he could. He quickly gathered what he had come to think of as essentials; iPhone, wallet, skate board and bus pass. Quickly shoving what he could into his pack, he made sure he had enough cash, and taking a quick glance around his room, he grabbed a note book and scribbled a quick note for Ducky so that he wouldn't worry too much and made a hasty exit.

He was just coming off the stairs when the door to Ducky's study flew open and Gibbs stormed out with Ducky fast on his heels. Both men stopped when they saw Tony standing on the steps looking very confused but above all that was the anger that shone brightly through his eyes.

NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS

Gibbs was shocked. His son had grown and was very toned. His son now had a black Mohawk. His son looked like he was part of a street gang. His son had changed.

NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS

Tony stood there mutinously watching Gibbs study him. He could feel Gibbs' eyes taking in his dark hair and baggy clothes. Tony could read the shock and uncertainty in Gibbs' eyes; and for reasons he hadn't defined yet, he found that the fact Gibbs was shocked was extremely pleasurable to him. The fact that he had been the one to shock him was even more pleasurable.

NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS

Gibbs looked at the person standing before him and he was sure that the person he was seeing wasn't even close to being related to his son. The person standing before him was dark and dangerous. This person was hard and muscular and imposing. His son—his son had been light and open. He had been carefree and full of life.

Gibbs swallowed hard and said, "Tony?" it came out almost like a whisper. Definitely not how he intended for it to sound.

NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS

Tony knew that right now his emotions were seriously clouding his rationality. But hearing Gibbs say his name the way he had only served to incense him. He glared a little more in Gibbs's general direction and coldly said, "Yah."

Gibbs looked confusedly towards Ducky who just stood there shaking his head. He finally said, "I told you Jethro things have changed drastically since you left. This—" he gestured towards Tony, "Is only some of the more significant changes that have happened."

Ducky turned to Tony and said, "Anthony; I see you are going out. Do you know when you will be back?"

Tony just shrugged then said, "I'll be back by curfew."

Ducky nodded then said, "Very well. I shall see you later then."

Tony nodded and throwing one last look at Gibbs, headed towards the door. He didn't look back when he heard Gibbs call his name and ask him to stop. He did however flip him off as he walked through the door.

NCIS—NCIS—NCIS—NCIS

Gibbs stood there in complete and utter shock. His son—his son had just flipped him off! His son was practically a Goth! His son had changed. And it was all because of him. All because he hadn't listened to his friends and his old mentor when they told him he was making hasty decisions. He was sure he had known what was best. He was sure that his decision was irrefutable.

After he had gotten to Mexico and had started his 'new' life, things that he couldn't understand started to come back to him. Emotions and longing for someone that he couldn't place began to overwhelm him. He had the distinct impression that he had made a grave error and was forgetting someone incredibly important to him. But he couldn't figure out what it was.

Before he left he had remembered his life up until the last five years of it. That had remained stubbornly out of his grasp. It had become increasingly frustrating when his mind would randomly give him a blurry image or an incredibly intense emotion connected to an action that he was performing. It was easier during the day to ignore or push away those images and feelings. But at night it was a totally different ball park. His subconscious would attack him through hazy dreams and sometimes nightmares as well. When he had come back the first time, he had happened to catch a glimpse of a picture that had been hanging on the wall in Abby's lab.

After she had gotten done giving him the longest hug he had ever had. She proceeded to hit him in the arm and chew him out. But he had been less than a captive audience as his attention had been totally and completely focused on the picture. As soon as he could he had gone to the picture and continued to study it intently. The picture was of him and the whole team, but in the center of them all was a young boy with big green eyes and the biggest smile Gibbs had ever seen.

It was as if someone had turned on a light switch and suddenly all of those hazy dreams and images became crystal clear. He suddenly knew what all those emotions and the intense periods of longing had meant. As all of this had sunk in he felt a new feeling wash over him. He instantly became sick to his stomach. He rushed over Abby's garbage can and promptly emptied the contents of his stomach into it.

Abby had been there for the whole thing and when he had looked up he saw that she had covered her mouth with both of her hands and had silent tears running down her face. He looked at her and pleadingly asked, "Abby please tell me I didn't?"

She shook her head then taking a deep breath said, "Gibbs I am so sorry but I'm so not the person you need to be talking to right now. You need to go and see Ducky."

He had been so emotionally distraught that he ignored Abby's advice to talk to Ducky. He finished what he had come to do as quickly as he could and then had gone back to Mexico. Once there he instantly prepared to move back to the states. He knew that he had a lot to do and he wasn't even sure that what he was going to do was accomplishable. He had a lot to atone for and he knew that he was ready to do something he wasn't known for at all. Something that was very un-Gibbs like, he was going to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

And now here he was, his son had become a totally different person and could barely stand to look at him. He finally realized just how far reaching the consequences of his actions had been. He now understood just how much work he had to do in order for him to restore his life to normal.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hey every boody so sorry for the really long delay. about twothirds of the way through this chapter my muse decided it needed a vacation and left with out me :( but now its back and here is the next chapter. Also thanks for all the reviews I loved them all.

Also I would like to say a huge thankyou to my beta CALLEN37. So I hope you all like this chapter and as always reviews are welcome.

* * *

Chapter 17

Trying to Understand

Tony was confused. He didn't know what to think about everything that was happening in his life. When he had come back later that night he had found Ducky waiting for him. the conversation that ensued was one of extreme proportions.

~~Flash Back~~

_Tony slammed the door shut as he stumbled into the house. He didn't care if he woke everyone up. He had kept his promise to Ducky and was back by curfew and he wasn't drunk. Though he wished he could have drowned all of his problems in some alcohol. However he hadn't and now here it was several hours later and he was trying desperately to get his emotions under control. _

_He stopped short when he saw Ducky sitting in the wing-backed chair that sat by the foot of the steps. He walked right in front of Ducky and without waiting accused, "Why didn't you tell me he was back?"_

_Ducky sighed saying, "I didn't want to upset you or get your hopes up. None of us knew exactly what was going to happen. I felt as if it would be best if we waited to see how things went and then I was going to tell you. I had planned to tell you this evening at dinner but things did not go as I had planned and Jethro being the hard headed mule that he is took it upon himself to come over on his own. I am sorry Anthony I never meant to cause you distress."_

_Tony sighed, and slumped into the chair opposite of Ducky's. He shook his head saying, "I had the right know. Damn it Ducky I can't make up my mind to be pissed or not. I hate this! No more secrets ok Ducky?"_

_Ducky nodded saying, "I understand Anthony. You have every right to be angry with your dad and with me. But I beseech you Anthony; do not let this anger consume you. Let it run it's course but do not try and hold onto it. Do not let it take root in your heart. Try and give him another chance. The one thing he has going in his defense is that what happened to him was out of his control. How he handled it was wrong. But I firmly believe that he was not in his right mind when he made the decisions that he did."_

_Tony sat absorbing all of what Ducky had said and after a few minutes of silence in a soft voice he admitted, "I understand why he needed to leave Ducky. Waking up confused and in pain; not remembering anything is a hell of a way to wake up. It was the way he left that made me so upset. And it's not so much that I'm angry with him. I'm angrier with myself for having become so dependent on him. __**I **__set myself up for this. I know that your jobs are dangerous and that something could happen to one of you. I was weak and had convinced myself that only so much bad stuff can happen to one person in a lifetime right? So I __**choose**__ to ignore the possibility that more crap would get dumped on me and when it did I wasn't prepared and I found myself crashing hard."_

"_Oh Anthony." Lamented Ducky, "I wish you had told me this sooner! It would have been resolved so much faster."_

_Tony shrugged saying, "I kinda felt like I deserved it. For not being honest with myself and for allowing myself to become so dependent on one person; I __**knew**__ better Ducky! I really did I . . . I really don't know what I was thinking."_

"_Anthony look at me."_

_Tony hesitantly raised his eyes to look at the ME and what he saw there was not condemnation for being childish and immature but sincerity and a little touch of sadness. "Anthony I want you to listen to me very carefully. What you did is perfectly normal and in no way reprehensible. It was normal for a person, such as you're self; who has gone through some truly harrowing things in such a short amount of time. My dear boy I am not sure that I myself could have gone through what you have and then dealt with the aftermath with as much grace and resilience as you have. You have overcome so much and yet you still have one of the kindest and most gentle souls that I have ever met. Why I feel as if it has been one of the greatest honors having had the chance to know you and to see you progress and live your life. Do you understand Anthony? It is absolutely normal for you to want to be selfish and to want to have a normal life for once. To not always be on guard. It is absolutely normal for a person your age to want to have another person taking care of them."_

_Tony tried to hide the fact that Ducky's words had touched him. He tried to turn away when Ducky wrapped him in a hug worthy of Abby, but the ME wasn't having any of it. After a few minutes of resistance Tony finally caved and relaxed into Ducky's arms, he hated that he was being—what he considered—weak.  
_

~~End Flash Back~~

The night had ended on that note and Ducky and Tony continued on with their lives as normally as they could for the next few weeks. Tony didn't talk about Gibbs and Ducky didn't force him to. But he had taken Ducky's words to heart and after a short time had pretty much decided that he wasn't going to hold a grudge. And while he didn't completely trust Gibbs he was willing to give him another chance.

And this was why he was confused. He really wanted to still be mad at the man, but he found that he just couldn't, he understood all to well what it was like to be in Gibbs's position and he just couldn't make himself stay mad at the man. He decided to put it down to simply not being a normal teenager. He knew that he was going to make some changes to their relationship that Gibbs wasn't going to like but Tony decided that he really didn't care at the moment. These were things that he needed in order to maintain a sense of control. He hated to admit it but Dr. Cranston was right, he was turning into a control freak. Of course she also thought it was perfectly normal considering how his life had been so far.

So there he was laying across his bed blaring his music as loudly as it could go. He was silently mulling over everything that he wanted to talk to Gibbs about. He and Gibbs had begun to slowly spend more time together. Like everything else Tony was hesitant to just jump right in. Gibbs had more than understood, and if Tony were honest with himself—which was his new life motto—he **had **missed Gibbs. He had missed that sense of security that he felt only when he was with the man.

At first the meetings had been with the strict supervision of Ducky and then slowly they had become more relaxed and Ducky started leaving them on their own for longer periods of time. Tony could tell that Gibbs was bristling a bit under Ducky's strictness but Tony could also tell that he was willingly doing this for him.

Slowly he began to open up to Gibbs; at first it had been talking about the weather, which was a step up from the silent death glares that he had been sending his way. And then they slowly morphed into things like Tony's new style and his new hobbies. They had quickly moved on from there to talking about Gibbs and how he was doing—much to Gibbs' dislike—Tony had been surprised to learn that Gibbs had started seeing Dr. Cranston and that she wanted them to have a couple of therapy sessions together.

They had both cringed at the idea. Gibbs had commented several times that while his clothes were very loud and domineering Tony himself was quieter and more subdued. Tony just shrugged saying, "Things changed Gibbs. I changed."

Gibbs nodded and accepted that for what it was. Being out of people's lives for four months tended to leave one lagging behind, struggling to catch up.

Now three months after Gibbs came back. Tony and Gibbs were going to have their first group therapy session with Dr. Cranston and Tony was just waiting for the good doctor and Gibbs to get there. He pouted at the loss of his whole Saturday, but Gibbs and Dr. Cranston had insisted that this therapy session be an extra long one. The only bright side was that Abby had promised to come over afterwards and do a fake tattoo on him for his birthday, which was only a few days away. Tony was the most excited that he had ever been about a birthday. He was turning sixteen! He couldn't wait. Ducky and Abby had promised to take him out driving so that he could get his drivers license.

The thing was that he already knew how to drive he just needed to refresh his memory since it had been a few years since he had done it. And he knew that if he approached the subject just right with Gibbs he would be able to use some of his money to buy a car.

Tony was drawn from his musings when he heard the unmistakable sound of car doors slamming shut. He sighed heavily and turned off his music just as Ducky called out to him, "Anthony it's time to come down!"

Tony almost decided right then to sneak out the window. He had a hard enough time opening up in his private sessions with Dr. Cranston let alone with Gibbs there as an audience. He was still standing in the middle of the room looking apprehensively at the door when it suddenly opened and Gibbs popped his head around the corner. He looked around the room for a minute before spotting Tony and asking, "Can I come in?"

Tony nodded silently and watched as Gibbs entered his room with an air of apprehension. He slowly looked around taking in all of the posters and clutter that had become Tony's new habit. Gibbs still couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that this was coming from the same person. He never imagined that his son had any of this in him.

Tony took in Gibbs expression and becoming slightly defensive said, "Things changed Gibbs I'm really not the same person that I was when you left."

Gibbs smiled a sad smile and without looking at Tony said, "I know that. It's just . . . hard for me to come to terms with all that I've missed. There are some changes that should be done as a father and son and I wasn't there for a lot of those major changes. I missed you morphing into this new persona and I regret that I wasn't there to cheer you on and help you discover it. Things . . . things like that make me realize how much of your life I missed in the last four months."

Tony's defensive posture sagged a little after he had heard Gibbs's explanation. He hated when Gibbs did that thing . . . that thing that Gibbs did, that made Tony lose any and every argument that he could ever hope to have long before it started. Ducky and Abby were pretty good at it too, but only Gibbs had it down to an art.

The two stood in silence until Dr. Cranston came in saying, "You two do know that the therapy session is supposed to take place down stairs in the sitting room and that as the doctor I am supposed to be present when you two work out all of your problems."

The two in question looked at each other before putting on their most innocent faces and smiling at the doctor. Dr. Cranston just rolled her eyes and gestured towards the open door saying, "Come on the sooner you two get down there the sooner you can get back to being an isolated hermit and a reclusive teenager."

The two Gibbs' just rolled their eyes and headed towards the door. Gibbs came last and before closing the door and took one more look around. He took in all the posters of bands and all of the skateboarding paraphernalia and the dark furniture and with a sigh as he closed the door, and with a small smile thought that things sure were going to be interesting.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own :(

A:N-Hey every one just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and all the alerts and I just wanted to give a big thanks to my beta Callen37. You seriously rock! so here is the next chapter and i hope you all enjoy it

Chapter 18

Changes

Tony was pretty sure that he was going to be sick. Maybe it was that peanut butter and cheese sandwich he had, had for a snack: or having to confront Gibbs—must be the peanut butter. He reluctantly followed Dr. Cranston into the parlor. It was a room mostly used for formal gatherings and the likes. It was a tastefully decorated room with all the right attributes that gave it an air of simple elegance. The only thing missing was comfort. The furniture, while beautiful and skillfully crafted was only meant to be used for short periods of time.

Tony sighed as he sat in one of the tall wingback chairs that were situated on either side of the massive fireplace directly across from where Dr. Cranston was sitting. There was a matching chair that sat directly to the left on the opposite side of the fireplace and he supposed that was why they were having the session in that room.

Dr. Cranston smiled at Tony while they waited for Gibbs who seemed to have gotten lost on his way down. She was very much looking forward to see how this session was going to go. She had every intention of forcing these two to open up completely. She knew that it was going to be hard for them especially Tony since he still refused to talk to her about certain aspects of his child hood.

She settled back into her chair which was straight backed and had arms rest that where at just the right level for her to wright comfortably. She went about setting up her supplies when the door opened again and Gibbs sheepishly took his seat in the chair opposite of Tony's.

Waiting to make sure that they were all as comfortable as they could be, she looked at them both and said, "Ok here's the deal; I'm going to start the conversation and ask the questions you two are going to answer them and you are going to answer them honestly. I'm also going to be playing referee, you will both get a chance to voice your opinions. Also you both know that I tolerate no nonsense so lets begin. Tony I know that you have some things that you wanted to discuss, so why don't we start there."

Tony scowled at the doctor for putting him on the spot and shifting restlessly in his chair sullenly said, "Sure. Well as you know I've been able to complete my Language arts degree in the last four months and I was thinking that I want to go to an actual college campus for my next degree what ever that is."

Tony chanced a look at Gibbs from the corner of his eye and was satisfied to see a shocked expression on his face. He was drawn from his musings when Dr. Cranston asked, "Do you know what your next degree will be?"

Tony shrugged saying, "I might try forensics. I'm not sure all I know is that I'm tired of the high school it's really boring and even the college level advanced work is just so easy. And since I'm not playing sports any more I really don't have a reason to stay."

"What about Ziva and Jimmy?"

This came from Gibbs and it was clear that he had asked it without thinking. Tony smiled slightly saying, "They are the ones encouraging me to try it. They know how bored I am there and they want me to be happy. Jimmy especially is really pushing for it."

After fixing Gibbs with her own effective glare Dr. Cranston turned back to Tony saying, "They are really good friends. What does Mike think about it?"

Tony blushed a little and ducked his head mumbling, "Mike thinks it's a good idea too."

"Who is this Mike?" demanded Gibbs. Again this got him a reproving look from Dr. Cranston, and a small snicker from Tony. Realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer right then Gibbs sat back in his chair and determined that he was going to have a better control over his tongue from then on.

Dr. Cranston smiled at Tony and then turned to Gibbs saying, "Ok Agent Gibbs your turn. I think we all know that you regret the way things have gone over the past few months. I think it would be a good idea for you to tell us what you were thinking and feeling during that whole time."

Unbeknownst to Gibbs he emulated Tony's exact posture and facial expression from before and with a slight growl said, "I wasn't really thinking Doc. I was just running on autopilot. I had a killer headache and when I went home that night, I… I wasn't able to see anything other than the fact that it was our house and they weren't there any more. I just had this huge hole in my chest and all I wanted to do was to be able to forget the pain. So I drank a whole bottle of bourbon on top of my concussion and packed my bags. I called a taxi and left for Mexico. While I was down there at first all I did was drink and walk the beaches wondering why I couldn't have died with them and how the hell I had managed to live without them the first time.

Then I started to sober up a little and I began to have these dreams. They're… they're kinda hard to explain but at the time it was like I was watching a really foggy movie. I could kinda see the figures but I couldn't make out their faces. All I could see clearly was a pair of green eyes. At first I thought they were Shannon's because she had green eyes but then I noticed that they were different. The truth is, when I had gotten my 'memory' back, I didn't actually get all of it back. I was still missing about five years worth, and I didn't even start to get that back until I had come back to work and saw a picture in Abby's lab."

The room was eerily quite after that. Gibbs was uncomfortable after having revealing all of that information. He didn't like to look weak and he didn't like to admit when he was wrong.

Tony was internally beating himself up. He was a completely understanding and mostly forgiving person at heart and to hear Gibbs talk about how he had been feeling instantly pulled on his heartstrings. He was glad that he had already made up his mind to forgive Gibbs. Because if he hadn't he would have felt like a heel after hearing Gibb's words.

Dr. Cranston was internally shaking her head she had, had no idea that things had been so bad on Gibbs' part. She knew that between the two of them they had a lot of work to do.

~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~

Three hours and two semi-melt downs latter they had managed to work through most of the major changes that had happened to both people in the last couple of months. Dr. Cranston took a deep breath knowing that what she was about to do would probably not earn her any points in her favor. "Ok I want there to be a two way bridge of trust here a giving and a receiving. Tony; Gibbs has stepped out of his comfort zone and now it's your turn. I want you to talk about what you went through when Gibbs left."

Tony instantly morphed into a defensive posture, bringing his knees up to his chest and saying, "Isn't that what we just did?" Not much to talk about Doc."

Dr. Cranston sighed she knew this was going to be hard she just wished that it wasn't going to be like pulling teeth. "To some degree but not every thing. We still haven't talked about the first few weeks after he left. Gibbs shared now it's your turn."

Tony shook his head refusing to answer. Dr. Cranston sighed again saying, "Fine but we are not leaving this room until you share a little bit. I have Gibbs and Ducky's permission and approval for this."

Tony was instantly outraged and practically came out of his chair yelling, "What the Hell! Why is it just for me? Gibbs could have easily refused to '_share'_ were you going to detain him to?"

Dr. Cranston just rolled her eyes. She had expected a reaction like that; in fact it was what she had been hoping for. She knew that if she could get Tony upset then he would be more likely to share and not realize that he had done it. "Yes Tony I did indeed plan on detaining him. In fact Ducky is sitting right out side the door incase either of you got the urge to leave before we were done."

Tony deflated from his anger rush and resumed his defensive posture in the chair. He glared at the doctor saying, "That is low Doc, real low and you know it."

"Be that as it may, it is what it is and I have no regrets or reservations about it. Now stop stalling and start talking."

Tony sighed agitatedly and then as quickly and with as few words as he could began to _'share'_. "After Gibbs left things were bad and I got into some trouble, then Ducky and I had a talk and I got my act together and stopped my _"Destructive Ways". _And that's pretty much all there is to it. Can I go now?"

"That was indeed a little bit wasn't it? No you can't leave yet, I want you to talk a little more about when things were bad."

Tony growled slightly before grinding out, "At first I was depressed . . . and then I was angry . . . and then I was just rebellious . . ."

"Tony I want you to go into detail . . ."

"But why? It's not going to help anything!"

"Tony we both know that isn't true. Now start from the beginning and please go into a little more detail."

Tony scowled at Dr. Cranston but remained silent for a while, then finally he drew in a deep breath and after releasing it slowly said, "It . . . it was hard at first. I didn't know what was going on, all I knew was that he was gone. I guess I fell into a depression; I really don't remember too much about it. Any ways I wasn't eating and was barely sleeping. They kept talking about being catatonic and putting me in the hospital and I don't know something snapped and I came out of it and got better. Well sort of better, I guess I went into this manic state and was like trying to be perfect so that Gibbs would come back. Again I don't really remember much about the time.

Any ways I do remember all of a sudden being very angry and yelling at McGee. After that I found my self at this skateboarding park talking to this group of kids and that's when . . . that's when I startedgettingintotrouble."

Tony mumbled the last part under his breath. Dr. Cranston knew what he was talking about but Gibbs didn't and she wanted both parties to understand so that they would have a better understanding of each other. Judging by the look on Gibbs face he was already starting to understand that the changes everyone were talking about went deeper than just appearances.

Dr. Cranston sighed knowing from both Tony's and Gibbs' expressions they were both well and truly done. She didn't want to upset Tony any more than he already was and she didn't think that Gibbs could really handle too much more information being dropped on him. She sat up a little straighter saying, "OK I think we can call it a day next weekend we are going to meet at the same time so don't make any plans."

Tony sighed and instantly bolted from his chair. The adults watched as he grabbed his bag and skateboard. Just as he was heading out the door Ducky called after him, "Anthony don't forget Abigail is coming over for dinner so you need to be back before then."

Tony smiled saying, "No worries Ducky I wont forget. She's gonna do my new tattoo for me."

On that note he took off closing the door behind him as he went leaving the adults with varying emotions. Gibbs looked to Ducky and asked, "Just what exactly did he mean by getting into trouble?"

Ducky sighed saying, "Ah Jethro that young lad of your certainly has a propensity for attracting all sort of trouble and I wish that I could tell you but Dr. Cranston and I have agreed that I would be better for you to hear it from; how do they say it? Oh yes the Horses mouth."

Gibbs eyed Ducky warily saying, "I hope your right Duck, I hope your right."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer—I don't own

AN: Hey every one just wanted to say Thanks for all the awesome reviews that you all sent me and sorry for the long delay RL has been a little overwhelming. So without further ado here is the next chapter and I hope you like it and like always please, please, please review. :)

* * *

Birthdays

And

Therapy

It was Thursday and Gibbs was beginning to worry. Tony had been avoiding him all week; almost at all cost and it was really becoming annoying. Finally though, tonight was Tony's birthday celebration and Gibbs knew that his son couldn't avoid him there.

He knew that he was only doing it because of what happened in their therapy session and to be completely honest with himself he was shocked and intrigued by his sons behavior over the last few months, and he wasn't sure if he COULD help himself from maybe digging for more information from his son.

All in all Gibbs was frustrated and anxious. He looked down at the paper in his hands and a brief smile crossed his lips, he was hoping that Tony liked his gift.

He hadn't needed Abby and Ducky telling him what Tony wanted for his birthday, this was already a Gibbs family tradition. He just hoped it went over well.

* * *

Later that night:

The whole team was sitting around the formal dining table at Ducky's house. They had all been there eating and talking for several hours just being relaxed and having a good time. They had just finished with the cake and ice cream when Abby suddenly shot up into the air saying, "Present time!"

Tony just groaned. He had told them that he didn't want anything but of course no one had listened. Abby and Tim were the first to present their gift since they went in on it together.

Tony semi-eagerly opened the large gift and was taken aback when he saw the expensive new stereo system that he had been talking about getting since his was missing the antenna as well as most of the dials. He hugged Abby and shook McGee's hand thanking them profusely.

Kate was next; she had a long oblong gift for him. In it were several collectors' sets of different movies. Kate explained that she had snooped around a little and found that these were movies that he didn't have in his ever growing collection. Again Tony hugged her while thanking her although this hug was not quite as relaxed as the one for Abby had been.

Jimmy and Ziva had given him a new skate board. While Ducky had given him new pads and a helmet having noticed that his were well and truly worn.

Next was Graceton; he seemed slightly more nervous about his gift. He hesitantly handed it over saying, "If you don't like them we can exchange it"

Tony looked at him like he was crazy and that look intensified when he saw that Graceton had gotten him six tickets to a home game of Tony's favorite basketball team.

Graceton quickly said, "I figured it would be nice to have a guy's night."

Everyone agreed and began excitedly talking about it.

Last of all was Gibbs' gift, it wasn't wrapped and was so strange that the whole team looked at him in curiosity. He simply handed Tony an old newspaper that had been folded up. They all watched as Tony looked at it for a few seconds and then at Gibbs. Gibbs for his part nodded towards the paper. Finally Tony just opened it and seeing that there was nothing in it again looked to Gibbs who again just nodded towards the paper.

Now the whole room had been completely silent during the exchange and there was a collective current of unease that flowed through them. They held their breaths when they saw that there was nothing inside the paper.

After a second of looking at the paper Tony finally realized what the gift was. His head shot up and he lunged himself at Gibbs crying out, "Are you serious!?"

Gibbs laughed a little while catching his growing son in his arms and saying, "Yes. It's a tradition in the Gibbs family. I've already circled a few I thought would be good."

Tony pulled back from his hug saying, "Why the older ones?"

Gibbs smiled again saying, "The other part of this tradition is that father and son work on it together."

Tony's smile got even bigger as he realized what that meant. He hugged Gibbs again and then shot off crying out to the crowd, "I'm getting a car!"

The whole group; who had released their breath when they saw his initial reaction, laughed and shared in his excitement. After a few minutes they got the very excited Tony calmed down enough to sit for a little while. He was still vibrating with excitement when Gibbs leaned forward saying, "There's more Tony."

Tony instantly stilled as did the rest of the group. Suddenly aware of his audience Gibbs swallowed and taking a deep breath said, "If the gangs all good with it, I want to take you to Stillwater; my home town, where I grew up and where I met my first wife Shannon. I also want to introduce you to my dad."

Tony looked at him in shock. This was more information than he could have ever imagined. Tony knew that he was an inquisitive person by nature. He liked to learn things, and the chance to learn about Gibbs' childhood was oh so tempting. The only thing holding him back was the part about meeting Gibbs' father. He hadn't even known that Gibbs' father was still alive and now he wanted them to meet. The only thing that Tony could think of to say was, "Why?"

Gibbs looked at him for a minute then with a serious tone said, "Well after everything happened and I missed so much of your life, I realized that I had done the same thing to my dad; I got angry and I shut him out. And after I realized how much I had missed you, I finally understood a little of what my dad would be feeling; having to watch from afar, never being able to really be there to help and guide. This whole situation opened my eyes a little bit and I know he would want to meet his grandson."

Gibbs sat back and watched his sons' reactions. He could tell Tony was seriously thinking about what he had said. Gibbs looked around the room and saw that his little speech had effected the rest of the team as well. Abby and Kate were desperately trying to remove the tears from their eyes while even the men in the room seemed a little misty eyed. Finally Tony looked up at him saying, "I have a grandpa? And he wants to meet me?"

Gibbs sighed in relief; for a horrible second he was sure that Tony was going to freak out on him. Smiling he said, "Believe me you and my father have so much in common it's not even funny. And he's probably gonna chew me out for not letting you two meet sooner."

Tony smiled a little, liking the idea of Gibbs' dad chewing him out for some reason. He drew himself from his musings in time to hear Gibbs say, "I was thinking we could leave Saturday after our therapy session is over."

Tony's excitement level visibly decreased at the mention of the impending therapy session. His normal nervous habit of jiggling his leg instantly kicked in. He startled slightly when he felt a hand on his knee. He looked up into the blue eyes of Gibbs and swallowed nervously.

"Tony?"

He quickly raised his head and looked into Gibbs eyes. He saw the real worry there and instantly felt bad. He smiled at him saying, "I would really like to go meet your dad."

Gibbs smiled and hugged him then pulled back saying, "But that's not what the problem is."

Tony cursed Gibbs ability to be so damn observant and quickly tried to find an excuse for his reaction. He finally decided on a half-truth. He swallowed hard before saying, "I'm just nervous."

Much to his well-hidden surprise Gibbs seemed to have bought that answer, or at least he had decided not to push the issue further. Tony knew that Gibbs probably suspected that there was a lot more going on than that but for reasons only Gibbs knew he decided to let it drop and Tony was grateful for that, it made it that much easier for him to organize his thoughts and to shove the more troubling ones to the back of his mind to hopefully be forgotten about and never drudged up again. And tonight that meant more to Tony than any of the other gifts that he had been given.

~~NCIS~~NCIS~~

Saturday:

Tony anxiously sat in the sitting room. He wanted to be anywhere but there. He hated that they were making him do this. He had seriously considered playing sick, but then he had realized that if he had gone that route his keepers would have flipped and probably forced him to go through a thorough examination, blood draws and urine samples included and then he wouldn't be able to go on his trip with Gibbs.

That had been the major deciding factor for him. He knew that he would rather suffer through a few hours of therapy than miss this chance with Gibbs. So he had dragged himself out of bed and was now sitting and waiting. He kept looking at the clock willing the time to go faster. Ducky had just shaken his head at him and continued on with his readings.

This only served to irritate Tony a little more. Ducky had made it very clear that in this situation he was going to have to just buck up and deal. Tony normally wouldn't have had too much of a problem with this except there were still a few incidents that he had only shared with Dr. Cranston and he knew that she was going to want him to talk about them. Again if it had just been him and Gibbs in this session it wouldn't have been that much of a problem but Ducky was sitting in on this one and he really hated to disappoint Ducky yet again.

He was drawn from his nerve induced worrying when the door opened and he heard Gibbs and Dr. Cranston. He straightened up in his chair and tried to school his features, though he was pretty sure that he still looked like a reluctant participant. He figured that he could handle that more effectively than the all out basket case he was currently becoming.

Sooner than he was ready for they were all seated and waiting. Tony decided that he was going to wait until they pushed him to start talking. It didn't take long. Dr. Cranston gave him approximately two minutes before she said, "Ok enough stalling. Tony it's your turn to share about everything that happened to you while Gibbs was away."

Tony rolled his eyes and then with a sigh said, "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about the beginning?"

With a sigh Tony adjusted himself in his chair and then reluctantly started, "Well I kinda already covered what happened initially. So I guess I'll start with what happened after I left the first time."

~~~Flash Back~~~

_Tony was so blinded by his anger and pain that he hadn't realized where he was going. He had been walking for hours when he stopped suddenly. There to his right was a group of kids who were performing some pretty impressive tricks on skateboards. He leaned against the railing surrounding the skate park and watched in fascination as each skater performed one trick after another, each better than the last. _

_He jumped about a foot when a voice from behind him said, "Pretty good aren't they."_

_It was a statement rather than a question. Tony looked at the person for a minute before mutely nodding. The person sidled up next to him and held their hand saying, "My names Mike."_

_Tony looked at the hand and then at the face of the person. The beauty of the girl called Mike took him aback. She was obviously Native American but her hair was cut short and choppy except for a few select pieces that had been dreaded and hung longer than the rest. The dreadlocks had things like beads and a few feathers adorning them. She had small sliver nose ring and small tribal tattoos underneath her ears on each side. _

_She smiled at him saying, "Would you like to learn how to skate?"_

_Tony just nodded mutely and followed her down. She led him to a secluded area and gave him her gear to put on. She tried really hard to not laugh when he fell down and was impressed when he managed to get the basics after only a few tires._

~~~End Flash Back~~~

The group was silent for a few minutes, as Tony seemed lost in his thought. He finally shook himself out of his reverie and with a small smile said, "Sorry. I think that was the first time I smiled since this whole mess started. Any ways Mike was great she really helped me and that's how I got into skate boarding and my current style choices. Everything was going ok until Mike had to leave. She and her grandparents had gone back to the reservation out in Wyoming for a month and that's when I accidentally got in the middle of a turf war between two groups of skaters. At first it was just little things like arguing over turf and pipes. At first it was so clear and I knew who was in the right but then my group started doing things that I wasn't so sure about and it started to get violent really quickly. "

"But of course at that time I was still really pissed and lonely so I ignored my apprehension and continued to hang out with them . . ."

Tony saw how Gibbs eyes were about to bulge out of his eyes and quickly soothed, "I didn't participate in anything illegal, but I did get caught in a few fights trying to break them up."

Tony closed his eyes and was silent for a minute while he tried to organize his thoughts. Finally he continued, "Of course while all of this was happening I was still really angry and hurt and skateboarding wasn't always enough to take the edge off so . . . I . . . started going back to the house and . . . and . . . I started drinking."

Again Gibbs' eyes looked as though they would bulge out of his head. He was sitting forward in his chair looking as though he were going to pounce at any minute. It took a minute for Tony to continue on. "I was . . . I really don't know what I was but it helped being able to go back to the house and to see things. I had asked several times for someone to take me back, but no one would. So I went on my own. I snuck in through the loose basement window and at first I . . . would just roam the house looking and touching things . . . I would spend hours in Gibbs' room seeing his things remembering him and some times I would take an article of clothing or something that would smell like him and I would keep it with me."

Everyone was looking at him now with varying degrees of the same look. Ducky was sitting in his chair shaking his head; he hadn't known the specifics but he had guessed that something along that line had been happening. Especially when he had randomly come across a few of those articles. Dr. Cranston who was hearing all of this again for the second time was still quite shaken by it. For two people, who obviously shared such a deep connection, to be separated so brutally from one another was quite a sad and disturbing image. Gibbs was sitting back in his chair looking for all the world like he wanted to smack himself. He couldn't believe the extent of the damage done. Not just to himself but to his son and his friends.

No one spoke till Dr. Cranston finally said, "So what happened then?"

Tony just shrugged saying, "Well eventually going there started to fuel my anger at the whole situation and I started to take my frustration out on things. Like I saw how Gibbs had busted his boat up a little, so I decided that it might help me too, and it did. It felt really good to release some of that pent up energy. But then I found the bourbon. I was kinda in a really bad state of mind when I started drinking. Things kinda escalated from then on. I was becoming angrier and angrier, I was lashing out at the team and my friends and I was becoming reckless. I was getting into more fights with other kids and skipping school, not that I couldn't afford to miss some classes. The cops picked me up a couple of times and finally on that last time . . . I was at Gibbs house again and I had more bourbon . . .

~~~Flash Back~~~

_Tony fell hard against the back wall. He took out his bottle and opened it with his teeth. He was already drunk so he figured, 'what's one more?' He took a big long gulp and sighed heavily at the familiar burn as it scorched his throat. He waited for the familiar numbness to overtake him, and he wasn't disappointed. Soon the images began to play across his mind. He was so engrossed in his thoughts and memories that he didn't hear the door open, or the footsteps that crossed the floor above. _

_He started when a large body suddenly sat down next to him. It took him a minute to register who it was sitting next to him, but as soon as he did he buried his face in his knees and growled, "What are you doing here?" of course it was more slurred and it all ran together. _

_The man sighed heavily before saying in Italian, "__**I have come to see for myself if what your family is telling was true."**_

_Tony snorted and asked, "Well is it Tobias?"_

_There was snort and then another long drawn out sigh before he answered, "Yes and they weren't exaggerating. You are a mess."_

"_SHUT UP!" yelled Tony, "You haven't got an F***ing clue! I don't need your lecture added to all the others. I already know how much I'm disappointing them. I get it, I really do."_

"_Wow!" exclaimed the feebie; "I never ever thought I would see you so angry. But my question is this; I know why you're hurt and angry. But why are you doing all of this? It's not like you're hurting him any. Hell he doesn't even know about any of the shit that's going on. All you're doing is hurting the family and friends that are still left, and you're hurting yourself. Think about that the next time you go off on Abby and make her cry."_

_With that Fornell got up off the floor and walked away without another word._

~~~End Flash Back~~~

Tony had been too angry and drunk to really take in the older mans words. That was until later when he had been picked up by the cops and had to sit in holding for half the night. He had sobered up some and had begun to really think about what Toby had said to him. Then Ducky and Abby had come to get him and things had hit home even more for him.

Tony looked up cautiously, looking to see what kind of reactions the adults in the room were having. Gibbs was the one that he was most interested in he was sitting there with his face hidden behind his hands. Tony really wanted to see what his face looked like at that moment. Contrary to popular belief Gibbs was not completely unreadable. He had some major tells if you knew where to look for them. Tony sighed in relief when Gibbs finally moved his hands and showed that he wasn't so much angry as he was very surprised and confused.

Tony was drawn from his musings by Dr. Cranston who began asking him more questions and coaxing the information out of him.

~~NCIS~~NCIS~~

Three Hours Later:

Gibbs looked back in his review mirror one more time to make sure that Tony was as comfortable as could be. He had fallen asleep stretched out across the back seat of the truck not more than twenty minutes into the drive and had stayed that way for the last two hours. Gibbs wasn't surprised that the kid was so exhausted. It had been a grueling day of therapy with the Doc and the poor kid had born the brunt of it. They had spent another hour with the Doc pushing and coaxing more and more information out of Tony. Gibbs could tell that his son was about ready to explode when Dr. Cranston finally announced the end of their session and wished them all good luck on their trip.

Gibbs looked away when Ducky; who had been invited to join them on their trip as morale support for Gibbs and Tony, said, "He will be fine Jethro."

"I know Duck. I just hate that it's been so hard on him," replied Gibbs as he once more looked back on his charge. "I whish I could make things easier on him."

"Jethro do not sell the lad short. He has proven his resilience time and time again. He is coping with all of this marvelously. Just relax and let him do this his own way."

Gibbs sighed again, but followed Ducky's advice and forced himself to not obsess over his son.

Two Hours later:

Tony stretched carefully in the back of the truck. He hadn't slept that hard in a long time. In fact he felt like he could sleep for six more hours and wondered what had awoken him. He sat up and looked around while running a hand through his already disheveled hair. He suddenly realized what had awoken him. They had stopped. They were parked in front of an old general store. He quickly angled his head to see if he could read the sign. What he saw instead was Gibbs standing in front of the steps with his hands in his pockets looking silently up at the store.

Tony quickly got out of the truck and silently stood next to Gibbs. After a few minutes Gibbs looked at him asking, "Are you ready?"

Tony thought for a minute before silently nodding his head. He was scared but it wasn't as intense as he thought it would be. He figured it was because he had Gibbs with him, and for reasons he couldn't quite understand he always felt the safest with Gibbs.

Taking a deep breath he gave Gibbs an encouraging smile and walked with him up the stairs and into the store.


End file.
